Yours, Mine & Ours
by freddimac87
Summary: Raising three daughters and dealing with jumping back into the dating game make the whole Voldemort thing seem like a walk in the park for Harry Potter. He always wanted a big family, but did that have to come with all the drama?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys I'm just proofreading and re-editting this story. I've been meaning to...it's actually annoying.**

**Chapter One:**

Hermione sighed as she packed the last of the house's contents. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she took a nostalgic look around the room. If these walls could speak...

"Mom? Are you ready?" Eli asked calmly. Elijah was her eldest son...out of five.

Hermione Granger had needed to get out of England after the war. She found a decent American university and enrolled. She graduated in four years with a Degree in History of Magic. There, she met and fell in love with Derek Graeme Davis. Derek was a Charm Major. He also was one of the two masterminds behind the Technological Revolution in Wizard Society. He was a brilliant, fresh faced millionaire from a prominent bloodline with small town roots and morals. But most importantly, he made her feel like the only woman in the world and that her past was nothing more than a memory.

They married as soon as Hermione graduated and moved to his hometown in Tennessee, living a simple life. Derek worked as a Healer at the small clinic and she taught History at the local public magical academy.

They had their first boy sixteen years ago. Two years later, the twins, Samson and Jonah, were born; they were immediately followed a year later by Daniel and then Jacob brought up the rear five years later. Derek was a magnificent father.

Then tragedy rocked their quiet world. Six years ago, Derek died of a heart attack. He was the picture of health at thirty-six...but his heart was flawed. It left Hermione with five boys and no idea where to turn. The Principal at the school gave her as much time as she needed and she took the year off. Finding her long dormant Gryffindor courage and resilience, she helped the boys face their grief. Then she mourned herself.

Now, six years later, she was proud of her boys and what they were becoming. She became the mother and the father...and it was exhausting.

They were moving to England. Dumbledore needed a History Instructor. She intended to ignore the proposal, but Eli found the letter and told her that it was high time she did something for herself. He assured her that they would go wherever she went...that she had sacrificed enough for them. It was time he and his brothers returned the favor. She hugged him tightly, wondering when he had become a man under her nose. In fact he handled everything. Eli found a large abandoned farm-style manor in the country...coincidentally half a mile from the Burrow. He researched primary schools for Jacob and went ahead of the rest of them to landscape the lawn and renovate the house.

Hermione and the others packed up the house. She sent a reply to the Headmaster, saying that she'd come, but only if she could enroll her four sons and Jacob could live with her when school was in session. Dumbledore personally came to her house in Tennessee to see her and interview her boys.

She had forgotten how much she missed home until he crossed the threshold. She cried into his fatherly embrace. The ancient wizard listened as she told all that had happened. He was impressed with her sons, and her for that matter. With one month until school at Hogwarts, they were actually moving over the Pond.

Hermione hugged Eli, looking up at his face. All but Jacob were taller than her these days. "Of course, I'm ready. You? Are you nervous about LIVING at school?"

He shrugged. "School is school," he replied. "If I can't take it, I can always go cry to my Mommy," he teased.

Hermione chuckled, shrinking the trunk and sliding it into her satchel. They strolled arm-in-arm down the hall and onto the porch where the others were waiting. Samson and Jonah each kissed her cheeks. Daniel hugged her and kissed her forehead. And Jacob, wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her collarbone.

Eli pulled a quill out of his pocket. "Put a finger on. Its a long ride boys," he grinned. "3...2...1!"

* * *

Molly Weasley washed dishes as she chatted with her adopted son. He was the only one who came around anymore. Harry came and used his carpentry skills to renovate and improve the aesthetic qualities of the Burrow. Plus, she felt sorry for the Hero.

Her daughter, Ginevra, was unfaithful to Harry, her husband. Apparently the marriage went south after their third child was born. And if Molly were truly honest, Draco made Ginny ten times happier than Harry.

Harry knew it too. He stepped aside gracefully for his girls' sakes. But he was slowly losing two of them to their stepfather. Molly could tell it hurt her son, but he put on a good show of support.

"Sirius and Remus' baby was born last night," Molly chirped. "The mother is healthy and she didn't back out of the arrangement. They're bringing him home tonight."

Harry smiled over his mug of coffee. "I know. I'm supposed to go over and cook dinner for them. Tomorrow I have to finish up the wands and order the stuff for the student lounge. Is there anything I can pick up for you?"

"No dear," she smiled, patting his cheek.

Harry shrugged boyishly. "Have your neighbors moved in yet?" He'd endured two months of speculation from the woman.

Molly was watching a sixteen year old boy conduct contractors and Bio-Mages to ready the manor down the road. She introduced herself to the Davis Boy and made him promise to send his mother over as soon as everything was settled in.

"NO! All I know is that these Davises are indeed a magical family and the boy's mother is originally from England. It's just a waiting game now," she sighed, sitting across from him.

Harry laughed. "Careful Molly, you might become the town busy-body."

She batted his hand playfully. "Oh shush you!"

* * *

Hermione didn't want to unpack yet. So she called her familiar, an artic wolf named Annie, and decided to go see Molly. Eli told her the woman had pestered him into agreeing to send her over. Hermione tamed her wild, brown curls. She made sure her face was fresh and slid on a light blue sundress. Slipping into her topsiders, she informed the boys she was going and set out.

Six minutes later, she was at the Burrow's uneven walk. She could hear Molly laughing with one of the boys through the kitchen window. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the doorjam.

Molly snickered slightly as she glanced over at the younger woman. "Oh! You must be my new neighbor! Come in! What's your name dear?"

Hermione smirked. "Molly Weasley! I dated your son for two years and was Ginny's best friend at Hogwarts. I'm slightly offended that you've forgotten me so easily," she teased.

Molly held her hand up to her mouth. "Hermione Granger?" she gasped.

"Davis now, actually," she smiled.

Harry was frozen in his chair, staring at the _woman _his friend had become. She was beautiful. Gorgeous, in fact. Molly pulled the brunette into a bone crushing embrace. Hermione chuckled as she was released. She sighed in content, letting her eyes roam fondly over the the room. They landed on Harry and she smiled.

"Harry! Oh my god!" she exclaimed, wrapping arms around him. Harry grinned as he hugged her close.

"How are you Mione?" he asked calmly.

"Good. You? How are Gin and the girls?" she asked warmly.

"I hear they're well. Gin's married Malfoy. The girls live with them," he said calmly.

Hermione hadn't kept in touch much after Derek passed. "Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's fine Hermione. It started seven years ago. I'm fine. It's fine, really."

She eyed her friend knowingly as she sat between the other two and poured some tea.

"And where's your husband? You didn't mention him. And is Elijah your only child?" Molly asked casually.

Hermione paused in her pouring. "No, Elijah is the oldest of five boys. As for Derek...he died of a heart attack six years ago. He was a good man," she said softly.

Harry's heart ached and soared all in one go. On one hand he never liked seeing her hurt. It had been even more of a weakness than when Ginny cried when they were kids. And on the other...she was the one that got away. "So what's brought you back?"

"I'm teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts," she replied, thankful for Harry's perceptive bail out.

"I run my wand shop out of Hogwarts and during the year I run the Student Life Center. We've started a bookshop, cyber-cafe area, study lounge, and gaming/entertainment room. Right now we're working on a sports complex...Hogwarts has gone slightly modern."

"Cool," Hermione smiled.

"Call the Prophet...Hermione has just used a common teenage euphemism," he teased.

For the next hour, the three conversed leisurely about their children, the last twenty-years, and what they did for fun.

"Molly, I want to have a housewarming party. Do you think we can round up the gang in time for next weekend?"

"Oh yes! I'll contact them and cook!" she exclaimed, standing up and setting off to plan.

Harry was about to say something when his middle daughter rushed in from the floo, sobbing with a satchel on her shoulder. "Daddy," she wept.

Harry rose in concern and wrapped his strong arms around the redhead. "Chris, love, what's the matter?"

Hermione waved at him and slipped out to say goodbye to Molly. Harry nodded to the woman, watching her leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Harry apparated them both to his house near Hogsmeade. He took Christianne's things and held her on the couch until her tears ran dry.

"Care to tell your old man what's happened?" he asked softly.

"I...Nathan Zambini, my boyfriend, said that if I loved him, I'd let him...you know. S-So last night...I-I did. And he said I wasn't good enough at it...that G-Gabrielle is far better...and that he couldn't waste his time with inexperience. A-And all Mum cares about is her and Draco's party and Dell's Coming Out Ball. When I came down to breakfast she saw me crying and told me to suck it up...she just doesn't care about me. In Draco's defense, he met me in the Foyer and asked what the matter was. When I told him that I just wanted you, he helped me pack and said to stay as long as I need."

Harry clenched his jaw. First, he wanted to track down that adolescent cretin swine who dare to touch either of his daughters, plunge a laceration curse through his pathetic heart, and castrate him. Then, he wanted to strangle Gin for her insensitivity. But he remained calm for Chris' sake.

"Do you want to stay here until school starts, love?"

"Yes please," she sniffled into his chest.

He sat holding her a while longer, before releasing. "Well, you know what this calls for?"

She looked at her father in puzzlement.

"Chick Flicks, three pints of Rocky Road, magazines, and spa stuff. For you, I will degrade my masculinity and be...girly," he rolled his eyes.

She laughed.

"So you take a nap...and I'll be back with the goods in an hour and a half."

She snuggled into the sofa and closed her heavy eyelids.

Harry straightened his posture and stormed through the floo into Malfoy Manor. "GINEVRA WEASLEY MALFOY!" he roared. "Get down here this instant!"

Ginny stalked in, glaring at her ex. "Harry Potter, you have no right to-"

"Do you have any idea where your middle daughter is right now?"

"Upstairs crying over a silly boy. Gabby said she and Nate broke up last night," Ginny said icily. "Now, what-"

"That's funny because she's sleeping on my couch. She's packed up her things and came to me sobbing, begging to move in." It was a slight exaggeration, but he could care less.

Ginny paled in shock.

"And so I listened, tried to calm her down, and found out that asshole, Nate Zambini, convinced her to give it up last night. When he has finished RAPING her, he told her she wasn't worth what she gave him!" He was really fired up now. "And that Gabrielle is a better lay! Which brings me to our charming eldest, Gabby. You should hear the rumors at school Gin! She's the class whore! And Dell...are you aware that she has been experimenting with narcotics? No, you aren't! Because every time I try to talk to you about OUR girls you get all cold and bitchy...like I'm the enemy! I've been patient and severely lenient, but if you don't come out of whatever la-la-land you've been in and start parenting the girls...I WILL NOT HESITATE in taking them from you! Do you understand me?"

Ginny was crying silently by the end of his tirade. Draco stepped into the room and nodded to Harry.

"Thank you Malfoy for helping Chris today with her decision," Harry said tightly. He turned to go, then stopped. "By the way, Hermione's back. She's having a get together next Saturday."

He continued to the corner store, market, and beauty shop in town. Chris was still asleep when he returned. He needed help in this situation. He racked his mind for an available confidante. Ron was still at the office. And he didn't want to drag Molly into this...Remus and Sirius were bonding with their son. Severus was on his honeymoon; Harry doubted the Slytherin would appreciate it if he dropped in. Dumbledore made him feel like a kid...Hermione...

Breathing deep, he knocked on the farm mansion's door. Hermione answered, yelling over her shoulder. "Jonah, if I so much as smell gasoline, you will meet the business end of my wand!"

"Yes Mama!" the boy replied.

"Hey," she beamed up at him. Her features quickly morphed to concern at the state he was in. "Harry?"

He pulled her into a hug burying his face in her hair. "Boys suck," he mumbled.

Hermione rubbed his back to soothe the grown man. "Funny, I tried to tell you that after Ron left me for Luna. You didn't seem convinced," she teased. At his unamused grunt, she pulled away. "What happened?"

"My daughter just sought refuge with me from the Manor, all because a boy robbed her of her innocence...and her sister was cheating with him...and Gin didn't even have the decency to comfort Chris when she came to her," he growled, then exhaled the weight from the afternoon. "I've got to make dinner for the Blacks tonight and I can't leave her alone. I think she needs an unbiased woman to...could you help me out?" he asked in defeat.

Hermione studied the man for a moment. "I've always wanted a girl," she stated. "Let me tell Eli and slip into some jeans."

Harry entered the house and glanced around. It already felt well-lived in. She returned moments later in jeans and a white tank top. Once again, Harry was captivated by her simple beauty.

"All right," she sighed. "I got some baking goods for cookies too. The boys are adjusting to the time difference. They're taking sleeping draughts and going to bed...I just took a Time-Change Potion."

Harry snorted at her practicality. He grasped her hand, smirking at how comfortable it felt, and apparated them both to his house. They entered the den to find Chris sitting up, watching a movie and eating ice cream from the carton. The girl looked up at Hermione, glancing at the adults' clasped hands.

Harry abruptly released his grip and approached his daughter. "Uh...Chris, this is my old friend, Hermione. She fought at my side during the war and has been my friend since First Year. She's moved back to be the History Instructor at Hogwarts," he explained nervously.

Chris relaxed slightly. "Hi," she said softly.

Hermione confidently stepped forward, and sat next to the girl without invitation. "Your FATHER has to go see Remus and Sirius...and thought we'd hit it off," Hermione explained happily. "Please let me hang. I have five sons and am in desperate need of estrogen," she begged.

Chris giggled. "Yeah, there's another spoon," she smiled.

Harry exhaled in relief. "I'm going to get ready, then." When they paid him no mind, he smiled in amusement. He showered, dressed, and wished them a good evening.

Hermione craned her neck to watch Harry go. "Oh good! He's gone," she teased. "So...you want to talk about what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Chris tensed, but kept her gaze on the woman. Calm understanding flooded from those honey-colored eyes. A kind curiosity. The teen felt like she could tell this woman everything in complete confidence. "Well..."

Hermione listened to the tale, noticing how plain the girl was. Her hair was unbearably frizzy, she wore no make-up, and her clothes were rather drab. Hermione was having flashbacks to her own appearance at Hogwarts. Christianne wasn't ugly...just plain. Somewhere under that meek facade she was a brave as her father and as feisty as her mother. She'd just been looked over. Where was Ginny? Any good mother wouldn't favor one daughter's beauty over the other.

"So your sister is with the asshole now?"

"I think she has been the whole time...she's become a spoiled...bitch."

Hermione smirked. "So...how are you going to handle this?"

"What do you mean?"

"A woman's greatest strength is her resilience and ability to drive men to insanity with her beauty and charisma. Wars have been initiated over the love of a woman."

"I don't care what HE thinks!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, good. But you can make him jealous. Drive him mad with what he could have had...and not to mention, show your sister from now on she's got competition. Get a new look. But don't make the same mistakes again."

Chris nodded in determination. "Are you sure you weren't a Slytherin?"

Hermione shrugged. "It's your father's fault, he had me breaking every rule in the book."

The girl chuckled, but her mirth faltered into worry. "B-But I don't know how to...my mum never taught me..." she stammered.

"Well, what are girls' nights for?" Hermione smiled mischievously. "Leave it to me, dear. I worked in a hair salon to pay for college."

Excitement threatened to leap out of the girl as she bit her lip. "Okay, let's do it."

Hermione got up and pulled her toward the door. "Let's go to the store. We need makeup, nail polish, beauty supplies...ETCETERA!"

Chris giggled, following.

"And clothes!" Hermione cried. "And shoes! And handbags!"

The girl laughed in elation.

* * *

Ginny sat on Chris' bed, staring at the empty wardrobes and bookshelves. The pictures were gone too. It was blank. Draco watched Anna and Darren all day, while Ginny investigated Harry's accusations. And he had been right.

She went through the girls' things in frantic paranoia and found physical proof. Enraged, she argued loudly with them, punished them, and left both girls sobbing at the injustice of it all. Now, things were quiet. Draco sat down next to his wife, sliding an arm around her.

"Am I a terrible mother, Draco?" she asked.

"No," he replied softly. "But you've gotten carried away...by, I think, the expectations of my parents. The elegance, extravagant parties, exquisite presentation of the family...Gabrielle and Delilah are more suited for this lifestyle. They love the dressing up and the parties are fun for them. They are like you in that way. But...and I've been worried about her for a while...Christianne is more like Harry. She's content with just being with us. And I guess, because she didn't leap up at the gowns and glamor, you overlooked her. She's a thinker, not a socialite," he explained calmly. "You think too highly of my parents' approval...I fell for you because you are nothing like them."

"But I don't want to cause friction for-"

"The whole Death Eater thing pretty much covered that," he drawled. "Gin, you can tell them, 'no.' I will stand by you, regardless. Just help me raise our children, the girls too, to be men and women of integrity and character. This family has had enough of the opposite to last a few centuries."

"What about Chris?" she asked.

"She'll come back when she's ready...if she's ready. But there's nothing wrong with a girl wanting to be with her father. It's not like she doesn't love you. She just finds more common ground with...Harry. He won't keep her from you; not if she wants you."

"When did you get so wise, Lord Malfoy?" she flirted.

"I've been made to endure the constant presence of women...I'm severely out numbered."

Ginny chuckled as they went to have a rather tense dinner with the family.

* * *

"Isn't he beautiful Harry?" Remus asked in pride.

Harry smiled as he held Finnegan Orion Black in his arms. "Yes. He'll be a real heart-breaker."

"Is everything alright Harry? You seem distracted," Sirius stated.

"I had it out with Gin today. Chris ran away from the Manor to stay with me...a lot of drama," he sighed.

"What are you doing here? You should be with Chris!" Remus exclaimed.

"Hermione is with her...it's a female issue-"

"Hermione Granger?" Sirius barked.

"Davis, actually. She married, had five sons, and is now a widow. She moved back to teach History at Hogwarts," Harry explained, stroking the baby's downy tuft of hair.

"How is she?"

"Gorgeous...and still Hermione, with a few new attitudes like being a mother and more...feminine in general. Granted, she just arrived today..."

Sirius eyed his husband knowingly. In all his fourteen years of marriage to Ginny, Harry had never said she was gorgeous...or beautiful for that matter. But it was obvious he had loved her deeply.

"She's having a party next Saturday, you're invited."

"Excellent! We'll be there," Remus smiled.

* * *

Harry sighed as he entered his house, pausing at the smell of cookies and the sight of Hermione cleaning his dishes. The magazines were stacked neatly on the coffee table.

"Where's Chris?" he asked softly.

Hermione looked up and smiled. "Upstairs, settling into her room."

"How did it go? Was she...forthcoming?"

"Yeah," she replied drying her hands. "But I'm sincerely pissed off with Ginny right now! She hadn't taught Chris how to care for herself! Chris didn't know anything about makeup, fashion, or hygiene! I brought four boys, so far, through puberty ALONE and they can manage their own appearances. What is wrong with her?"

Harry grinned at her frustration. Yep, same old Hermione. "I let her have it this-"

"So, I gave Chris a makeover and took her shopping. I hope I haven't overstepped my bounds." She bit the corner of her lip nervously.

Harry was mesmerized by it. Shaking his head, he continued, "No, that's-"

"There's a whole lot she still needs in her wardrobe, though. And I learned she wants to study photography, loves the color green, loves retro prints, and drawing. AND she's the only one of her sisters without a WizTop Computer."

Harry nodded. "I assume you have a plan?" he teased, tired of being interrupted.

"Well...now that you mention it..." she smirked. "My boys have informed me that they are playing outside all day tomorrow and that I should be gone." Harry snickered. "So, I'll finish with her shopping, if you'll let me...and while we're gone you can redo her room. She needs her own space, Harry. A sanctuary. Quite frankly, if Gin spoils Gabrielle and Delilah, you can pick up the slack with Christie."

Harry thought it over a moment. "Here...this is my cell phone number...and in the morning I'll give you my Gringott's Gold Card when you pick her up."

Hermione smiled, hugging the man. He'd had a long day and held it together rather well. "You are a good father, Harry." She reluctantly pulled away from the warm safety of his arms. "Would you like to see her?"

Harry nodded, pulling himself together. "Sure. I owe her a few Chick Flicks and a carton of Rocky Road," he chuckled. "The night is still young."

"Christie! Your dad's here!" Hermione called.

"Christie? Does she want to be called that now?" he asked his friend quickly.

"Oh yeah...it's girlier."

They heard the thundering thuds of the girl coming downstairs. "Daddy!" she exclaimed.

When she was in view, Harry's breath was stolen from him. She was beautiful. He'd always thought that, but now everyone would definitely agree. Her deep auburn hair fell in smooth, slightly unruly waves. Her natural makeup scheme was fresh on her features; the clothes fit her so flatteringly well. It brought tears to his eyes to see her finally blossomed.

Harry smiled as she hugged him tightly. "You look brilliant, darlin.' A young woman indeed."

Christie pulled away and looked up at him happily. "I like Hermione, Dad. She gets me."

Harry kissed her forehead. "Me too. Go slip into your jammies and I'll put on mine and we can watch a movie...or five. It's only eight."

"Great I'll be down. Thanks again Hermione!"

When she was gone, Harry scooped his friend up into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Mione. She needed this. How can I ever repay you?"

"Not that you need to...BUT, take my boys to a Quidditch game or two. You know how much I abhor the sport," she said dryly.

"Done," Harry snorted. "Goodnight."

Hermione smiled softly. "You too, Harry." She apparated with a quiet crack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

The next morning, Christie was thrilled to go out with Hermione again. In the six hours she was gone, Harry redecorated her rooms. He started by charming the walls a pea-green color, and finding retro prints for her bedspread and window seat cushion that stayed in tune with that color. He found a fun, modern-shaped chaise that was a burnt orange and also a blue-green throw rug. He salvaged through an antique shop in London to find a set of stained glass double doors for her bathroom. and painted the actual bathroom a royal blue tone. He gave her an enormous walk-in closet, hanging a mod floral printed curtain in the doorway.

Inside the closet, Harry installed a vanity and a chest of drawers. On the other side he built shelving for shoes and t-shirts and jeans. The rest of the closet was hanging space. Out in the bedroom he set up some shelving near the chaise, and moved in a roll-top desk he found. Directly across from the foot of the bed he built an entertainment center, complete with a television, DVD player and two different magically converted gaming systems. Of course he stocked the shelves with the movies and games he could recall her enjoying.

On the wall with the window, the farthest from the door, he built floor to ceiling book shelves for her to stock later. The window seat was nestled between them. Underneath the seat, he installed a deep drawer for her art supplies. Finally, right near her headboard, he created a little darkroom for her photography, stocking it with all the supplies she needed.

With an hour to spare, thanks to the wonders of magic, he ordered his supplies for work and then ran out to purchase her magical laptop (in green of course) and all the programs she would need for school and photo editing. He also bought a wizarding camera and then a muggle digital one. He wrapped those gifts and left them on her bed.

He had just collapsed into the sofa to take a quick nap when the girls entered...with enough shopping bags to fill a Gringott's vault.

Hermione stifled her amusement at the utter fear in the man's eyes...the Dear-Merlin-What-Have-I-Done look. "I've got to get home to make sure everything is still standing and all limbs are intact," she said. She hugged Christie, kissing her cheek. "It's been fun. I'll see you for sure next Saturday."

"Bye!" Christie beamed.

Harry hugged Hermione gently, both pausing awkwardly. "Thanks again."

"See you," she smiled shyly.

When she was gone, Harry turned to his daughter and her mountain of bags. "You know what I did today, while you were out wasting my savings?" he teased.

"What?" she giggled.

He smiled. It had been years since he'd seen her so happy. "Go upstairs and take a look in your room."

Her eyes grew wide and she took off with excitement. Harry chuckled as he gathered and levitated the purchases upstairs, following at a slower pace.

"Daddy..." she breathed in awe as she stood frozen at the door.

"Go on," he grinned. "I did it so you could live in it not stare at it."

He watched in fond affection as she opened every door, drawer, and cabinet, examining everything in the room. She tore into the gifts on her bed, laughing in surprise and bouncing in glee. "Thank you Daddy! Thank you! It's perfect! So perfect! I didn't even know I wanted this!"

"Am I good or am I good?" he boasted.

She sobered her smile and drawled, "See now, now you just killed it."

Harry glared at her playfully, pulling her into a tight bear hug. "This is your space, Christie. So even if you decide to move back with your mother...you still have this...to come back to from time to time," he said softly.

That was the first moment that Christie realized that it hurt him for them to be with Mum all the time. She hadn't noticed how closely he guarded his emotions...so that they wouldn't feel bad about leaving him behind. It wasn't just Mum that left him for Draco...his daughters had too.

"I love Mum. And Draco's not that bad, but sometimes I don't think they understand me...I'm a Daddy's girl. If I'm allowed, I'll stay here from now on," she decided in a gentle voice. She knew that for someone as revered for strength as Harry Potter...he was a softy. A lamb in lion skin.

He smiled. "That's my girl!"

* * *

Severus sighed in content as he entered their apartment in Wizard London. It looked so well-lived in with her things mixed with his. Nadia slid her arms around his waist and gazed up at his relaxed features.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked quietly.

"It's good to be home...in our home, Madame Snape," he replied softly.

Nadia Anne Bishop SNAPE was fifteen years younger than her husband, Severus. She was American. When the two met four years prior, she'd been apprenticing for Madame Pomphrey. The woman intrigued him the moment he observed her curled up in a window, reading the Divine Comedy...in it's original Italian. Severus found her unspeakably beautiful as well. He truly fell for her, however, after a positively spectacular cauldron explosion.

From that three day stay in the Hospital Wing, Severus began to change his image to attract her. He took serious strides to improve hygiene, wardrobe, and ovrall treatment of the people around him. All with the help of Harry Potter.

Nadia took notice. She found his dry sarcasm humorous and his overall personality enticing. He was a strangely gorgeous, tragic hero who deserved love. And oh how she wished he would ask her out. He did. And the rest was history.

"I won't tell anyone about your soft side, love," she teased.

Severus crushed her to him and captured her lips in a loving kiss. "There are many things about us that I hope you won't divulge to the general public," he purred.

"I love you," she grinned, running a hand in his dark hair. "You are a brilliant man, Severus. Don't forget it."

He smirked and kissed her again, before pulling away to check the mail. There was a mountain that had accumulated over the last month.

"Hmm...Hermione Granger is back in town. She was my best student. I treated her poorly, because of my role as a spy..." he seemed lost in thought a moment. "At any rate, she's having a dinner party. Casual. On Saturday. We should go. All the 'gang' will be there and Molly's cooking."

"Sounds great. That's in three days. Isn't Delilah's Ball tomorrow?"

"Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Harry stretched as he strolled into the kitchen. The last couple of days had been great. While he finished crafting his wand commissions, Christie sat reading or took pictures of him working. They watched movies all the time and generally vegged-out, bonding over chick flicks and ice cream.

Harry was still amazed at his daughter's transformation. It was astounding how much she looked like the pictures he'd seen of Lily. Christie was the only redhead of the three girls, and the only one to inherit Harry's green eyes. Gabby's were brown and Dell's were hazel like James'.

Spending time with Christie-who had always clung to him, even as a baby-made Harry think about his daughters even more than usual. Gabby was the princess, a diva ever since she learned to speak. And she had always taken things from her sisters. She was the most elegant and extroverted of the three. Dell was the youngest and the spitfire. She was the playful athlete of the sisters. Everything was about having fun. Chris was the thinker and humble servant to her siblings...always had been.

Harry regretfully admitted that he had not noticed her potential to standout from them. He had not considered her to be exceptionally beautiful like his others. But now...she was far more gorgeous than Gabby and had ten times the confidence of Dell.

"Tonight is Dell's Ball," Christie said distantly.

Harry looked at her in sympathy until an idea came to his head. "You know, Hermione has five sons. And I know them to be...attractive young men with...well, I could see if Elijah will escort you? You can blow that Zambini maggot out of the water...and your sister. Unless that is really lame...I don't know I didn't have parents to humiliate me...well Albus but...I mean I could be your date, I am England's Most Delicious Middle Aged Wizard and Bachelor according to Witch Weekly," he stated batting his eyelashes.

Christie rolled her eyes. "Dad. The latter is more humiliating and...weird. Call Hermione."

"Of course dear," he smirked.

"And Dad? You know how you gave me a place to...have? I think we should make Gabby and Dell one too..." she said softly.

Harry smiled. Christie...always thinking of others. "Next week, okay. You have ten hours until showtime, kiddo. I'll get you an escort and you can start getting ready."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks Dad!" She skipped upstairs.

Sighing, Harry flooed to the Davis kitchen where the twins were chasing their mother around with the hose from the sink. Hermione was squealing in laughter, soaking wet. In a wave of mischief, Harry threw up an invisible barrier between the boys and their mother. The water ricochetted back, drenching the teens.

Jonah and Samson froze in surprise, spitting water and coughing. Their heads turned to the stranger and their blue eyes got wide.

"Oh. My. God. It's Harry Potter," one breathed.

"Wow," the other croaked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "If you are quite finished harassing your mother, I'd like to speak with her."

"Of course!" they beamed and left to dry off.

"Hermione, I...hate...to..." he trailed off as he looked at her, noticing how see-through her t-shirt was when wet. It clung to her slim body, letting her light blue bra shine through. Clearing his throat, he cast a drying spell and the distraction was eliminated.

Hermione blushed at his obvious reason for the charm, biting her lip. "Yes?"

"Uh...oh, I hate to keep asking you favors, but tonight is Dell's Ball...and Chris needs an escort," he said nervously.

"Actually...I was thinking Elijah and Christie are a good match. He's single, desperate, and bored out of his mind," she said calmly. "Eli!"

The tall young man entered casually. "Yes ma'am?"

Harry examined him, not really believing he was allowing another boy touch his baby. Elijah was tan with caramel brown hair and pale blue eyes. His frame was toned and lean. There was a humble confidence about his stance and he had an easy smile.

"Eli, this is my oldest friend Harry Potter," Hermione explained calmly.

Elijah grasped the hero's hand firmly to shake it, looking him in the eye. "Nice to meet you sir."

"And you," Harry replied, liking this kid more every second. "I have a favor to ask. My middle daughter has recently broken up with a complete asshole and the jerk is dating my eldest now. Anyway, Christianne hasn't got a date for the Ball tonight. I want to give those two a wake up call...so would you mind escorting Christie?"

Eli looked over at his mother. "That girl you've been hanging out with? The one who was cheated on?"

"Yes," Hermione jumped in. "She'll no doubt be dragged through the rumor mill by the popular crowd, led by her sister the queen bee."

Eli's jaw tightened. "Have I ever told you how much I hate high school?"

"Frequently. Now will you? She's a nice girl, beautiful...fun. The opposite of your ex."

Eli smiled at that, returning his gaze to Harry. "Yeah. I'll make 'em second guess their actions sir. And I'll be a complete gentlemen. Black tie, right?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Oh! I nearly forgot..." he reached into his pocket. "The Quidditch World Cup is next Wednesday." He set the five tickets in the young man's hand. "I'll pick you all up at noon; wear orange."

Eli watched Harry leave in puzzlement, then looked down. "Oh my god! These seats are in the press box! Awesome! Wait...why..."

Hermione was grinning. "I went shopping with Chris and he promised to take you to Quidditch."

Eli hugged his mother close. "You're the best."

"Aw...keep talking," she teased. "You better get dressed!"

"Yes ma'am!" he cheered, scampering away.

Hours later, Chris was nervously pacing in the den waiting for her date. She was wearing a strapless, emerald silk tea-style cocktail dress with silver heels. She left her hair down in loose waves, one side pinned back. There were diamond studs in her ears. Hermione had come over earlier to do her eyes and lips.

"You look amazing, love," Harry breathed. "But you need something...ah, I know." He pulled two velvet boxes out.

Christie's mouth fell open in surprise as he opened the larger first. Inside was a modest, but impressive, diamond wreath necklace. Harry shakily clasped it around her bare neck.

"Daddy...I...this is so beautiful. Thank you," she whispered in wonder.

"Now this," he said jiggling the small box. "This is more significant. Your sister turned it down."

"What is it?"

Harry opened it to reveal a silver princess cut ring. It had a crest of some kind and a very small diamond in the center. "It's the Potter Family Crest. Your sister chose to wear the Malfoy ring instead. What she doesn't know is...whoever wears the ring inherits the entire Potter estate. And the Potter name not only has more prestige than the Malfoy name, more history, more nobility...but I'm five times wealthier in gold and property than Draco. She turned down the gift...so now the right is yours. If you'll have it." He stared at her intently.

Chris was almost crying. For so long, she had been the outcast, overlooked, and ridiculed. And now her father, whom she had abandoned for a time, was giving her everything he had, putting her first above her sisters.

"I wouldn't dream of not accepting the honor, Dad," she whispered. Harry smiled, kissing her temple and sliding the ring onto her right hand. Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Ready?" he grinned.

"I guess...now or never, right?" she swallowed.

Harry opened the door. "Hello Elijah! Long time, no see," he chuckled.

Chris' heart fluttered when her eyes saw her date. Elijah Davis was a god. With his tan skin, perfect hair, dreamy blue eyes, gorgeous smile, and rugged features, he was sure to make every girl in the room jealous. And he was her date!

Elijah chatted with the man a moment. "Eli, this is my daughter, Christianne."

The boy's jaw dropped open and his eyes widened at the sight of her. She was breathtaking. His mom hadn't lied. She was perfection, with her fiery red hair, alluring green eyes, lean body, and beautiful smile. And oh that dress...this wasn't going to take much effort.

"Hi," he breathed, taking her hand. He kissed it softly, smiling at the way she blushed.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Oh...I...this is for you." He retrieved a red rose that had been twisted and braided into a bracelet. He nervously tied it on. "And we match." He moved his cloak aside to show a red boutineer.

Harry was quite proud of himself as he watched the immediate attraction. "Well, I'm going to go. I think you two should arrive after me. Maybe discuss the basics so it looks like you haven't just met?"

"Good idea, Dad," she smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

Harry left the two teens alone to chat...not entirely certain that this was a good idea either. He flooed to Malfoy Manor and its already filling ballroom. He spotted Ginny and approached her casually.

"Oh Harry!" she breathed. "I'm glad you're here! I wasn't sure you were coming," Ginny said quietly. "I've been a bitch."

Harry snorted at her blatancy. "Of course I'm here. It is my own daughter's Ball."

"How is she?"

Harry smirked. "Better...much better. Hermione stepped in and helped a lot. I thought Chris would get along with her. She needed an unbiased female handle on the situation. And she's coming with one of Mione's sons. They look quite smashing together. I bet you won't even recognize her."

"Good," she sighed. "You were right about the other two. Needless to say, it's been a battlefield here the last few days. I hope you've been spoiling Chris, she deserves it."

"I have. As harsh as it sounds, I want to shake up Gabby, make her feel jealous and neglected. She needs it. So I've given Chris everything she's wanted and then some. I've given her everything she needs to build her confidence and make her feel beautiful. I want Gabby to read the message loud and clear. Christie is no longer her doormat. I love her, but she's going to have to fall before I can save her Gin."

Ginny gazed at her ex in wonder. when had she forgotten this? Harry was passionate about his girls. "I know. She's one blunder away from breaking, I think. It's painful to watch."

Harry nodded.

"Um...Harry, part of my problem lately...for three years is I've been trying to-"

"Impress Narcissa? I know."

"Well Draco and I-"

"Are growing apart? I've noticed."

"Could I finish? Okay. That said. He and I are going to take a trip away, next week. Mum is watching Anna and Darren. Will you take Gabby and Dell? It's just four days, Thursday through Sunday."

Harry smiled. "Of course!"

"Thank you." She smiled. "Where is my daughter, by the way?"

Right on cue. Harry nodded to the the grand staircase with a smug grin. "Right there."

Ginny shot her gaze to the stairs and nearly fell over. Her middle daughter was absolutely stunning in her new found beauty. The boy didn't look too bad either. They made a radiant pair. Tears pricked Ginny's eyes as she observed her late bloomer. She patted Draco's arm. He was facing the opposite direction, talking with a colleague. "Draco, look at Chris," she whispered.

Draco raised his gaze to the staircase and smiled in wonder at his stepdaughter's transformation. He glanced at her father. "Well done, Harry," he teased.

"Thanks, Draco. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a daughter to wish a happy birthday to," he said, stepping away.

The two Malfoys watched as Chris found them with her eyes. Smiling, she pulled her escort toward them. Eli chuckled, lifting his gaze to see her destination.

"Mum! Draco!" she beamed, throwing her arms around her mother.

"Chris! I couldn't believe my eyes," Ginny sniffed. "You look so stunning." she pulled away, eyes widening at the necklace she had on. "Oh. My. Merlin. Your sister is going to turn green with envy...are those real?"

Christie blushed. "Yeah. Dad has excellent taste."

"I'm sorry for how I've been treating you lately...how can I make it up to you?"

The girl glanced away a moment. "Don't make me feel bad for staying with Dad from now on. Let's face it, Mum, I'm not cut out for the Malfoy life." Ginny reluctantly nodded in agreement.

"You sure look it tonight," Draco stated warmly. He nearly dropped his drink when she hugged him tightly. None of the Potter girls had ever done that before. He returned the embrace affectionately.

"I know," she teased. "I didn't think it before, but all this emerald and silver and people might think I'm a closet Slytherin...or something absurd like that."

Draco let out a full laugh then. "Well, it certainly suits you."

"Thank you for understanding..." she whispered.

He nodded. "And who is this?"

"Oh," she said sheepishly, grasping Elijah's warm hand. "Mum, Draco, this is Elijah Davis."

Elijah used his other hand to shake Draco's and kiss Ginny's "Nice to meet you. You've got something special right here," he said, gazing at Christie calmly.

Ginny and Draco smirked knowingly. "Make sure you both go see both sets of grandparents. And wish Dell a happy birthday," Ginny reminded her.

"And save a dance for me," Draco winked. "Mr. Davis?"

"Yes sir?"

"I wouldn't let anyone but family touch her if I were in your position," he smirked.

"I don't intend to let her out of my sight, sir," Elijah grinned.

"Let's go see the grandparents...and then get the sisters out of the way," she swallowed.

"Lead the way, my lady," Elijah teased as he was dragged away.

"They really are smashing together. I'm never doubting Harry's parental skills again," Ginny said, leaning into her husband.

"I could have told you not to do that, love," Draco replied lightly.

Lucius Malfoy was standing next to his wife conversing with some friends, when his silver eyes caught sight of the most beautiful young woman he'd seen in a long time. The redhead was chatting with Molly and Arthur, an equally attractive young man on her arm. When she turned and caught his gaze, his breathing stopped. It was Christianne.

Despite himself, he had missed her nearly constant presence in his library this past week. When she was here, she would sit with him hours on end reading. When she was ill he found himself at her bedside reading aloud. Academically, she was very pleasing. But she lacked the social grace her sisters had, that Malfoys were expected to have. Regardless, he had a soft spot for her.

"Narcissa, one of our granddaughters is coming to speak with us," he explained, softly in her ear.

Narcissa pardoned herself and looked up at her husband. "Which one dear?"

Lucius simply lifted his chin in the direction of the approaching girl. Narcissa turned her blue gaze in confusion, but froze in delighted surprise. It was Christianne.

"Hello Grandfather," Christie beamed hugging him. She missed the stoic, seriously misunderstood man. "Grandmother," she smiled, kissing the woman's cheek.

"I must say Christianne, I questioned your decision to move in with your father...but obviously, it was a very good choice," Narcissa purred warmly.

"Indeed. I dare say you might upstage the belle of the ball," Lucius smiled.

"And that necklace! Where did you get that dear? It's stunning."

"Dad gave it to me right before I came," she replied proudly. "I missed you two. Oh! I'm sorry. Grandfather, Grandmother, This is Elijah Davis. Eli, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy."

Elijah shook Lucius' hand confidently and bowed his head to the woman. "A pleasure to meet you both," he said calmly.

Narcissa liked the way they looked together. The young man knew how to wear a dress robe. "And where are you from, young man?"

"Tennessee, ma'am...in the States if you were not aware. My mother has recently taken a post at Hogwarts, teaching history," he answered politely.

"Ah," Narcissa smiled. "And who are your mother and father?"

"My father, Derek Davis-"

Lucius cut in, "One of the creators of WizTop Computers and Founder of Cauldron Technology Incorporated?"

Elijah smiled. "Yes sir."

Lucius nodded. Good. This young man was from a prestigious pureblood family. His granddaughter deserved nothing less.

"Anyway, he passed away six years ago. But my mother, she's supposedly a big deal around here. Hermione Davis? Uh...her maiden name is Granger, I mean."

Narcissa and Lucius both raised their eyebrows in surprise. "She is back then?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes sir."

"Do you have any siblings?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes ma'am. I have four younger brothers."

"Are they as charming as you, son?"

Elijah chuckled. "In their own ways, I suppose. We are all quite different. I can tell you I'm the only one to endure etiquette and ballroom dancing lessons. So perhaps I have slightly more class than my brothers."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose in amusement. Elijah would make an excellent edition to the family if all went well.

"I need to go give Del her gift before she comes down. Do you want to stay here? It'll only take a moment," she said softly, placing a hand on his arm.

He shrugged. "It depends on how much longer Lord and Lady Malfoy can stand my presence."

Lucius look pleased. "I'm sure we'll manage."

Christie slipped away, making her way to her younger sister's rooms. She quietly entered to find Delilah, sitting nervously at her vanity. She looked beautiful. Dell looked up and her mouth fell open.

"Chris? Is that you?" she asked, standing.

"That's been the reaction so far, all evening. I'm starting to second guess the makeover." She furrowed her brow. "What's the matter?"

"I'm...I don't know if I can do this. All those people..." she babbled.

Christie stepped closer and sat with her on the bed. She slid a stray strand of hair behind Dell's ear. "Your ears look good," she said kindly. It was tradition to get your ears pierced on your thirteenth birthday.

"Thanks..."

"Delilah. Think of it this way...it's no different than a Quidditch game...just fancier. People are here to welcome you into society as a woman kinda like when you made the All-Star Junior MVP League last year."

Dell smiled. "I hadn't though of it that way...Mom's mad at me. She found-"

"Don't worry about it...this is a new beginning." She winked.

Dell stared at her sister. "You've changed."

Chris smiled. "Someone noticed me."

Dell knew she meant Dad. To be honest, she missed him. She saw him everyday at school, but avoided him like the plague. It wasn't his fault Mum left him...

"Go on. Get out there and rock what you got!"

The younger smiled as she stood. "You really do look hot, Chris," she breathed happily.

Christie looked over her shoulder with flirty eyes. "You should see my date."

It made Delilah laugh.

Gabrielle Potter was dancing extremely close to her well-won boyfriend. Nathan Zambini was quite the prize and she had wanted him for so long. So what if her own sister had taken the fall for it. She paused, however, when she saw a very delicious boy conversing with her grandfather, Lucius. Her gaze turned from predatory to defeated when a gorgeous, redheaded bombshell pulled him away and onto the dance floor.

"What are you looking at...WHO is that goddess?" Nathan said greedily.

Gabby glared up at him. He slid his eyes from the approaching redhead to his current lover. To placate her, he dropped a kiss to her frowning lips and she smiled.

"Hey Sis," the "goddess" said calmly.

Gabby slowly turned toward her, not believing that her sister's voice had just come out of that body.

"Chris?" both she and Nathan choked in disbelief.

Christie arched a brow. "Yes?"

Gabby stared at her in gobsmacked wonder. She was disgustingly, perfectly beautiful. It made the older want to scream in envy. She had underestimated the girl. Then her brown eyes traveled to her date. On closer inspection, Mystery Boy was heart-meltingly gorgeous. Masculine in every way. He made Nathan seem like a cheap knock-off in comparison. It didn't help her mood that her boyfriend was practically ogling her sister.

"You clean up nice, Christianne," Gabby said icily. "I'm sure you know Nathan? Are you going to introduce me to your...friend? Or are you that uncultured?"

Elijah glanced down at his date, who was beginning to lose confidence. _Time to keep up my end of the deal._ He casually slid an arm around her waist kissing her temple. Smiling at her blush and the way The Bastard's eyes burned with jealousy. "Actually, I'm her BOYfriend, Elijah Davis. And you are?"

Christie placed a hand on his chest and came back, calmly, "This is my older sister, Gabrielle...and her boyfriend, my ex, Nathan Zambini."

Elijah smirked at the other guy smugly. "I must thank you Zambini. It would appear that your loss is my gain," he said smoothly.

Nathan pulled Gabby closer. "Indeed, one man's trash is another man's treasure it would seem."

"Pity you didn't see the diamond in the rough," Elijah purred, eyes fixed affectionately on Christie.

THAT. That look, right there. They way Elijah looked at Chris. That was what made Gabby the most jealous. That...and the diamonds around her neck.

"Let's dance, Eli," Christie said softly.

Gabby watched them glide across the floor, laughing and flirting with each other. It would appear...by breaking her, Gabby had only made Chris more of a threat than ever. Before, Chris' personality could lure in friends and beaus alike...if they took the time to actually speak to her. Now...now she was the total package.

"What a slut," Nathan growled. "It hasn't even been a week and she's with another guy."

Gabby didn't bother pointing out that they were a couple within the hour of the episode. And if this made Chris a slut, then what did that make her? She didn't even think about it...because it quelled her envy with its nastiness. Even if it wasn't true.

Christie was having a blast. She danced often with Elijah, but with many others as well. Only family of course. She found it amusing how possessive Eli was already. Not a creepy possessive...more like endearing protectiveness. He danced with all of the Weasley women, Ginny, Narcissa, and now Delilah. He was a hit with the family. That much was certain.

"Quite the catch you have," Severus Snape drawled warmly. He was her godfather.

Damn. She was staring at Eli again. She let the older man guide her in the waltz fluidly. "Well...he's...he's not like the others, okay? I haven't known him a whole day and already he's shown more courtesy and care than Nate did in a whole year. And don't say it's the new look either. He...he listens too," she blurted. "And let's face it, he's bloody attractive."

Severus chuckled. Christie smiled, resting her head on his chest. This reminded her of when he used to let her stand on his toes as he danced then around his office...when she was six. "How was Greece?"

"Brilliant," Severus sighed in content. "I missed England toward the end though."

She snorted at him. "I'm sure you were well distracted, Professor," she drawled, arcing a brow at him.

That startled a laugh out of him. "Sometimes I forget how old you're getting, my butterfly," he said softly, gazing at her in fatherly affection.

The song ended and he pulled away. Severus bowed to his young dance partner. Dell skipped up to her and he slipped away.

"You were right, Chris," she said giddily in her sister's ear. "Your date is hot."

"He has four brothers."

Dell giggled, walking with Chris over to the beverage table. Christie glanced over her shoulder, smiling at Elijah warmly. He smirked back goofily. What an evening...

A/N: to those of you concerned with the age of Delilah and the fact that she is having a coming out ball...I'm not crazy. I research a little and found that while today many countries have their coming outs at fifteen or sixteen, England in the 1600's presented their girls as women at as young as eleven! And since pureblood culture in the Potterverse is generally behind in the times and archaic in a lot of ways...that's why! Thanks for the reading and all the lovely reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

Elijah strolled up the walk to his house, whistling happily. His mother was a genius! Christie was perfect. And tomorrow...no, today they were going out to Diagon Alley. He planned on holding her hand the entire time. To say he liked her was an understatement. He was ENTHRALLED by her.

He quietly opened the front door, frowning at the amount of light coming from the kitchen. It was two in the morning for heaven's sake! He cautiously poked his head around the corner and immediately paled in dread.

His mother was shushing his best friend, Zane Peters, who was sobbing inconsolably. Elijah's heart sank further at the sight of Zane's things piled on the floor by the oven.

"Tell me this doesn't mean what I think..." Eli croaked.

Zane stood and practically sprinted to his friend. The blonde wrapped his arms around Elijah tightly. Eli hugged him, rubbing his friend's back soothingly.

"They're gone...they..." Zane choked on his tears.

Elijah felt tears spill over as his shook with sorrow. As he suspected, Charles and Anne Peters were dead. They were Eli's father's childhood friends. His partners in creating WizTops. Family. And now, they were gone just like Dad.

"How?" he whispered.

"Plane crash," Hermione replied. "It's in their Will that Zane is to live with us."

The Peterses were international travelers. They had no permanent residence and Zane was homeschooled from the beginning. They had spent every holiday with the Davises. Zane was just as much a brother as Samson, Jonah, Daniel, and Jacob were. "It's...well it's NOT okay. But it'll get better, I promise," Elijah whispered. "Try to remember their life...not this."

Zane pulled away, nodding. He needed to hear that. "Do you still have the bunks?"

Elijah nodded. "Go on up. I'll be there in a minute." He watched him go. "What in the hell were they doing in a plane? We're wizards for crying out loud!"

"When they traveled so much the private plane ride was the only time to really have family bonding time." Hermione wiped her nose. "So...how was it?" she asked warmly.

The boy sighed, not knowing if he should be happy anymore.

Hermione realized this. "It's fine to be excited about something, Eli. If anything, Zane needs us to be normal. You know that."

He did know. Zane had done that for him after Dad. He grinned, remembering his fun night, he had.

"She is perfection," he breathed, dreamily. "I swear I feel thirteen all over again. You remember my first crush? How I could barely speak around her and all I did was stare? You know you were thirteen once...or sixteen, right?"

Hermione scratched her head. "I didn't really have time for crushes when I was thirteen...or sixteen for that matter..."

"Why? What were you doing?"

She had forgotten how little she spoke of her past. "Chasing werewolves with a Time Turner...and leading an underground group of students against the Man...toss in a few Death Eaters too..."

Eli stared at his mother.

"What? I was best friends with Harry Potter!"

Eli shook it off and continued, deciding that that was a discussion for another time. "Anyway, you should have seen the look on Gabrielle and Zambini's faces. Gobsmacked, jealous outrage! It was vindicating! I think I danced with every female relative she had, and her too, of course. You are a genius!" he beamed and then exhaled. "And I'll probably have to cancel now, but we were going to Diagon Alley today. She's not like other girls, you know? It's like, she's unaware of how perfect she is. Thank you."

Hermione cupped his stubbled cheek, kindly. "I'm glad. I'll explain the situation to Harry if you want."

"No, I better do it myself."

"You are growing up right in front of me."

"Mom...don't get all mother-hen on me. I still have two years of school left," he drawled.

"Go to bed, muffin," she said sweetly.

"Mom..." he whined.

She chuckled. "KIDDING. But seriously...you should get some sleep."

He kissed her cheek. "Night, Mom."

* * *

Harry was drinking coffee and reading Quidditch Weekly when there was a knock at the door. Smiling, he let Elijah in. "You did well last night...I'm pleased that it was mostly NOT an act," he grinned. "Chris said you two have a date?"

"Actually, I'm going to have to take a raincheck. My dad's best friend and his wife died in a plane crash yesterday. Their son is living with us now. I'd love to go out with Christie, but I think I should stay with Zane today. We'll see each other at the party tomorrow anyway," Elijah explained calmly.

Harry nodded. "Is your mother okay? How's she dealing?"

Elijah gave him a studying look. He knew what that really meant. Harry Potter was attracted to her. In the past he had scared possible suitors away because they weren't good enough for his mother...but how much better could they get next to this man? Potter knew his mother, they'd been best friends. He had the finances to take care of them...and while he was powerful and strong, there was a gentleness to his persona. He was a genuinely good man and if he could trust Elijah with Christie...then Eli would have to return the favor. He made a decision, smirking slowly.

"Uh...she's well. She's good about grief. I mean, she handles loss well."

Harry nodded. He did too...because of the war.

"But...I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you stopped by to help set up. I'll be distracting Zane and my brothers will be finishing their summer assignments. She'll be working alone..."

Harry's brows rose. That sounded a lot like a green light to pursue Hermione. He smiled slyly. "I could bring Christie...Molly said she would be over there preparing the kitchen for tomorrow. And Christie does like to cook..."

Elijah's blue eyes twinkled. "Only if you want to, of course."

"Right, right," Harry nodded nonchalantly. "What if I was around that area...say, three-ish?"

"I can't say anyone would object..."

Harry chuckled. "Chris! Elijah's here!" he called. He strolled out into his study.

Elijah exhaled happily at the sight of her.

"Hey," she smiled. "You're early."

"Look, I can't go today." He watched her expression fall to disappointment. "I want to, my best friend's parents died yesterday and he's moved in. So I think I need to just hang with him today."

"Oh..." She rolled her eyes and drawled playfully, "I suppose that's a reasonable excuse to ruin my day."

"Your father indicated that the two of you may or may not stop by to help Mom and Molly."

"Did he now?" She smiled up at his teasing expression.

"He did. I don't think I would protest the visit." He leaned down and pecked her cheek. "See you later."

* * *

"So, your mom said you were at a Ball with some chick she set you up with last night?" Zane asked. He certainly looked better than this morning.

Elijah laid back on the pier, his feet in the pond. Zane was doing the same beside him. They had gone running, flying, and swimming already. Zane had even laughed a few times.

"Yep," Elijah replied.

"So...is she hot?" he grinned mischievously. "I mean...was it fun?"

"I had a blast," he smiled. "And hell yes, she's hot."

"How hot?" Zane rolled over onto his stomach.

Elijah thought a moment, smirking. He replied, "Remember Adrienne Sexton? Hotter."

Zane's lime-green eyes got wide. "Dude...does she have a sister?"

Eli snorted. "Actually...yes...but, Gabrielle is...well, she's a bitch. Pretty, but her personality makes her ugly, you know? Here's my theory...judging by her current choice in boyfriend, she's had a series of assholes. I think she's been hurt over and over, and her body taken advantage of..."

"Slut by circumstance," Zane stated.

Elijah blinked a few times before continuing. "I think...that if she dated a real gentleman, she'd become someone totally different. Because there is no way that she can have two sisters so warm and kind...and not have the same qualities under all that crap...she might be the girl for you actually."

"I do like the misunderstood ones...I'll have to see for myself. How much of an asshole is her current beau?" Elijah bluntly relayed the whole torrid affair with Chris, Gabby and Zambini. Zane was shocked. "That is just...disgusting! What a...guys like that piss me off!"

"I know," Eli sighed.

"When do I meet this hotter-than-Adrienne-Sexton-chick?"

"She's coming over today with her dad. You know who her dad is?"

"Obviously not."

"He's Harry Potter."

"Sweet!" Zane caught his friend's bland expression. "No, not sweet, terrible! Why is this a bad thing?"

"I think he likes my mother," he said quietly. "And I think she likes him back. He's a nice enough guy...it's just..."

"He's not your dad."

Elijah nodded. They were silent for a long while. "But she deserves to be happy, even if it's with another man. It's been SIX YEARS...it's not like he died last week. She has a right to move on." He swallowed. "It's just that the way they look at each other and talk about each other...it's like they've loved each other all along."

Zane considered his friend's concerns a moment. "Be rational, Eli. Your mom was madly in love with your father. So...I guess if they get together, it's not that they loved they're first spouses more or less...just different. Understand?" He stared at the pier beneath him. "What I'm saying is, if Hermione falls for Potter, she's not going to forget Papa Derek. But she does deserve to be happy and like always she won't act on what she feels until she's certain you and your brothers are okay with it. Who are you to keep her from being happy again? Because you know she hasn't been truly happy in six years."

Elijah nodded. "You're right." He stood stretching. "Let's go in, I could use a nap."

"Yeah."

By then they were dry from their swim. They strolled, shirtless up the stone path to the house. Elijah paused smiling goofily at what he saw. Zane furrowed his brow, but followed his gaze. His eyes widened at the sight of a redheaded girl with jeans and a white tank top, hanging lanterns in the trees. "Is that her?"

"On second thought, I'll skip the nap."

Zane smirked. Oh the kid had it bad. "Definitely need to meet the sister."

Elijah looked over and both boys burst into laughter. Their voices carried, causing Christie to pause in her task and stare at her boyfriend's toned chest. She bit her lip shyly as he jogged up.

"Fancy meeting you here," he smiled. "I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be out in a bit."

"Oh, don't put a shirt on on account of me," she teased, as she played with his damp hair. She winked at the other boy. "Please, by all means continue your shirtless male bonding."

He narrowed his eyes. "What am I? A piece of meat?" he growled playfully.

"I think the nicer term is 'eye-candy,'" she replied, smirking.

Zane laughed at his friend's expense. Elijah chuckled. "Christie this is Zane."

"Will you be going to Hogwarts with us too?" she asked warmly.

"I think so, yeah."

"Wicked!" she smiled. "Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor."

"We get sorted into teams. It's who we live with and the teams compete academically and athletically all year," Elijah explained briefly.

Zane nodded. "Cool. I'm going to go shower now."

Elijah smiled knowingly as his friend left so they could have some time alone. "You look beautiful toda...hmmm."

Christie pulled his head down so that she could kiss him. She pulled away, relishing the look of sheer wanting in his eyes. "God, I've been wanting to do that...and thank you," she breathed.

"Telling you how good you look earns a kiss?" he asked mischievously.

"Only when you're genuine."

"Well then, I should also say that you are...the most exquisitely gorgeous GODDESS I have ever been worthy to lay my eyes on. You are perfection and I am-mmf!"

Christie deepened the kiss this time, nibbling at his lips, smiling at the way his arms pulled her closer. She pulled away panting, pleased that he was too.

Elijah cleared his throat and loosened his grip on the girl. "Now...if you'll excuse me...I must go take a shower...a COLD shower," he said huskily.

* * *

Inside, Harry was lightly teasing Hermione for her need to have all the right silverware as he polished said cutlery. "All I'm saying is, is the Hermione I know would have found this frivolous and silly."

"Marry a blue-blood southern gentleman and then make jokes about me and my interest in presentation," she chided.

"I would but I'm afraid I am tragically straight," he stated.

Hermione blinked at him a few times. "You know you are so much bubblier without the weight of the world on your shoulders."

"And you're more fun when you aren't stuffing study guides down my throat," he drawled.

Both laughed at the exchange. Sighing, Harry wiped his hands. "Okay, this is just crazy-dad-who-wants-his-daughter-committed-to-a-convent talking, but do you think Eli and Chris are moving too fast?" he blurted.

Hermione put a hand on his hyperventilating chest. "Harry...it's okay. I seem to remember you and Ginny sneaking off to snog at their age. And you turned out okay..."

"Yes but I was also very apprehensive and careful because I didn't want to leave a little bundle for Gin when I died in battle. Kids these days are too free and think nothing will happen to them."

"Kids these days? Really? What do you propose, we resurrect Voldemort a second time? Harry, it'll be okay."

The man grunted, pouting into a chair. Hermione chuckled watching him. He was so cute. It was getting harder to be just friends. She climbed into his lap, grinning at his surprised expression. "Poor Hawwy Potteh...afraid of losing his little girl to the sin of the world," she teased.

He clenched his jaw. "I think I already have."

Hermione played with his thick, unruly hair. "Of all the things you learned during the war...no one is past redemption. Especially your children."

"Easy for you to say. You don't have any girls."

"Plus they're cute together. I wonder if they've kissed yet."

At that moment, Elijah entered the house and froze. His lips were swollen, hair tousled... "Well there's the answer to that question," Harry murmured, hiding his face in his friend's hair. "I'm ignoring the boner, I'm ignoring the boner. I will not embarrass my baby. Godric Gryffindor give me strength." He whispered.

Hermione started shaking in silent laughter. Harry snorted in hysterical amusement. Elijah swallowed and looked down, quickly placing his hand over his groin.

"Oh shut up," he growled. "It hasn't even been two days and she's got me wrapped around her damn finger. This does not bode well." He paused in his exit at the realization of his mother's position in the man's lap. "Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, Eli?"

"I'll watch my hands if you watch yours," he said, glaring at the hero. He stomped out of the room.

"Should I be afraid? And should I lock my daughter in the basement?" Harry asked.

"You shouldn't be worried because there's nothing between us," she stated calmly. "Nothing but friendship."

Harry cleared his throat. "Right."

Hermione paused at the split second of disappointment that flickered in his emerald eyes. "As for Christie...she can hold her own," she reassured him.

Christie strolled in not a hem out of place, hair ruffled, or any other evidence that she had been kissing. "I finished hanging the lanterns," she stated calmly.

Both adults burst into laughter, tears coming to their eyes.

"What?" she asked in confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Draco strolled up the walk to the Davis house with his wife. Delilah had apparently gotten over her anger at Ginny, because she had apologized yesterday and was overall quite happy. Gabrielle on the other hand was sulking and giving everyone in the house the cold, silent treatment.

"Ooh..." Little Darren cooed pointing at the building.

Draco chuckled. "Yes, very nice isn't it?" Darren laughed clapping. "Wouldn't you say, Father?"

Lucius looked up at the farm styled manor in approval. "Indeed. It would seem Ms. Granger has acquired taste in her middle-age. And by what I saw of her son, class as well."

Ginny eyed him dryly. "Lucius...keep the hostility to yourself, please. She was my best friend in school...a truce is in order."

"My dear, if I can learn to love the Weasleys I can befriend a mud...ggleborn. I will merely observe and save my comments for breakfast tomorrow morning."

Narcissa elbowed him, in amusement. "Don't be so cheeky, Lucius."

The adults all looked down at the four year old Annabelle as she giggled at her grandfather's grimace.

Lucius narrowed his eyes at the child. "What are you giggling at?"

"You better behave, Grandfather. If you're naughty, Grandmother will punish you," she explained with an innocent smile.

All four adults and Delilah burst into laughter at the double meaning in her perfectly unknowing statement.

"Yes Father, you mustn't be 'naughty' in public," Draco snickered.

Lucius was flushed in embarrassment. Narcissa grinned coyly, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Suddenly, the former Death Eater scooped his granddaughter up and tickled her mercilessly. "I'll show you 'behave,' you little troublemaker!"

Annabelle shrieked in laughter. Narcissa and Ginny both gazed at the former stone-heart in kind amusement. He was slowly learning the value of family and friends. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand and kissed her temple.

"There's hope for him yet," he murmured watching his father, playfully chase his daughter over the lawn.

"The therapy is helping," she nodded. "And I think the unyielding joy of Anna and Darren help his soul as well."

"She's getting better too," he commenting on his mother. "I think after living alone in the Manor so long, having a daughter-in-law and granddaughters to fuss over has been the best for her." Narcissa was chuckling at her husband's childish antics.

"Alright you two! Pull yourselves together we've a party to attend!" Ginny called, teasingly.

Lucius hoisted Anna into his arms once more and waltzed over to the family. Draco chuckled as he knocked on the door. It flew open with a brunette woman speaking over her shoulder.

"I swear, Samson and Jonah, if I so much as hear the faint crack of a poprock or detect the slightest aroma of gunpowder tonight, I'll hex you six ways from sunday so fast you'll be in your room before you can comprehend what you've done," she said warningly.

"But Mama!" one said.

"It's a party!" the other added.

"I believe I said 'hell no,' boys...let me repeat myself in as many languages as I can, maybe one is your native tongue... Holle nein, enfer non, inferno no, hel nr...must I go on?"

"Alright," the sighed in defeat.

"What did you say?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you!"

The woman turned her eyes to the audience and stared a moment before recognition set in. "Oh my gods! Ginny you look fantastic! Come in, come in! I'm sorry for being so rude. Hello Malfoys all."

Hermione Granger Davis was a beautiful woman, Narcissa and Lucius decided. She had a strength in her posture that was appealing. She greeted both with kind courtesy, taking their cloaks and talking a mile a minute.

"Mommy, look what I found!" a little blonde boy beamed up at her.

Hermione froze in her conversation to look down at her youngest. He was holding out a toad with pride, mud smeared all over his face and shirt. She looked about to scold him, but exhaled with an amused chuckle.

"And where did you find it, love?"

"Under the deck," he beamed.

"Under the deck. And are you aiming to keep it?" she asked, folding her arms.

"No. I just wanted to show you," he stated.

"Jacob Mel Davis, hand over the amphibian and march right upstairs mister. Change your clothes into the extra set I put out on your bed and wash your face. Okay?"

"Oh sorry..." he said sheepishly. "But isn't he a perfect specimen, Mama? Look at his skin pattern, and he's-"

"Jake...it's all lovely. Now go change please."

Jacob sighed and plopped the toad into his mother's waiting hand. "Sorry, Mom. I just got excited, is all." He scampered up the stairs.

Hermione turned to the snickering Malfoys. "Boys," she drawled. "At any rate, everyone's out back. I've got to...handle this. It's straight through there," she explained.

The Malfoys strolled through the large, spacious home and found Remus and Sirius Black on the deck with George Weasley. George still, after two decades, wasn't well after losing his twin in the war. He was a bachelor, who still found joy in Weasley Wizard Wheezes, but outside of that was depressed and quiet. It didn't help with the ladies that he was missing an ear either.

Charlie Weasley and his wife, Cordelia, were next to him. Charlie was the new Care for Magical Creatures Instructor and his wife was pregnant with their second child. George was smirking as he bounced their son on his knee. And Harry was reclining across from them, laughing at the joke his godfather was telling. Severus and Nadia sat together next to Arthur who was watching his grandchildren play Exploding Snap. Bill and Fleur were standing near the punch bowl, laughing and flirting about something.

Delilah broke away from the Malfoys shouting, "Deal me in boys!"

Harry waved to his youngest as she passed. His brow rose as Gabby bee-lined it toward him and settled next to him, clearly disgruntled by the fact that she was not getting her way lately. She had barely spoken to him since the divorce and although it was terrible her life was coming down around her...Harry had every intention of shamelessly milking her presence. Not undermining Ginny by any means, but proving he could be a good parent.

He kissed her temple, grinning at the slight smirk that etched into her lips. "How's my number one?"

Gabby cuddled further into his lap. It felt minutely better to be in her REAL Daddy's arms. She had forgotten how safe he made her feel. She just wished this mess would all go away. She was sorry...she wanted Christie back at her right hand again. She had become blatantly aware of the fact that her only true friend was her sister over the last week. She'd also overheard what people really thought of her...and...when had it gotten this out of control? Suddenly, tears spilled over, dampening her father's shirt.

Harry blinked in surprise, catching his ex-wife's startled and worried expression. He mentally sighed. So much for a lovely party...he had to take care of this now. He effortlessly, scooped up his far too thin daughter and carried her into the house to get to the bottom of this.

"Hey...what's the matter, love? Just tell me. There's nothing you've done that can make me love you less, you know that right?" he stroked her long, unruly raven hair. His calloused thumbs wiped the alligator tears from her cheeks.

She took a deep hiccoughing breath and swallowed some tears. "I let it happen to her...I promised that after it happened to me I wouldn't let her go through that..."

Harry was missing something. She was obviously talking about Chris, but... "What are you talking about? Angel, I have to know everything so I can fix this for you."

She searched his green eyes for anything that would condemn her and only found concern and worry. She'd forgotten that he was always the calm one in trouble, unlike her mother. She had to tell him...even if he couldn't repair the damage.

"W-When I was fourteen Corey Landon, a Sixth year...did what Nate did to Chris. He took my virginity and left, saying something about going down in history for it or something...and from then on I had this stigma because what he said to every guy he met!"

Harry clenched his jaw, but quickly schooled his features. One more prick to add to his 'Hit List.' "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Dad. Mum and Draco were busy with Anna and we had just moved from his flat to the Manor with the Malfoys, my sisters were too young to understand yet, Remus was hospitalized with the Dark Plague that hit every werewolf in the county, and...and you still weren't right after the divorce...I didn't want to trouble anyone."

Harry's heart ached. No wonder her personality had done such a dramatic 180. She was in pain, therefore everyone around her should be too. "See this is why the father should have a say in courting," he tried to joke.

Gabby didn't even smirk.

"Listen to me, angel. If there is one thing I know it's that women don't need men to define who they are. My mother didn't, your mother didn't, and Hermione certainly doesn't...you don't either...I can't erase this. It's not like I can take a time turner and go back and interrupt the incident, but I can help you now. This is the time in your life that you find out what you can do with it...and I didn't, at least I don't think I did, raise you to let a man lord over you. I tried to provide everything you needed so that you could think for yourself and find your passions and go out and take on the world...I want the best for you Gabriella and I don't think I can watch this life you lead anymore. It's painful. What can I do to help you?"

Gabby stared at her father in wonder. How could have Mum left such a man? "This," she whispered.

Harry smirked. "Well, it looks like my time as Quidditch captain and spouting inspirational words is becoming useful then." He sighed. "But...Gabs what you've done to your sister...I may forgive you, but Christie...it was unforgivable. There's got to be some punishment. What would possess you to do that?"

"I was jealous," she admitted. "I knew that she had the potential to be prettier than me. People liked her without her trying...and when Nate took an interest I was angry because I'd been trying to catch his eye for so long...when this all started last year I didn't realize what a monster he truly was."

"Personally, I feel that I now understand why some species eat their young. But...if you love him-"

"I don't. I broke up with him after the Ball, which is convenient seeing as he's attending Durmstrang next year. When I found out that Chris and I were just two of his many bed partners...I saw how hurt Chris was and decided I wouldn't be another victim. I'm done."

Harry smiled, that was first coherently good decision she'd made in two years. She pulled her into a tight hug. "You know, when you are ready, I'm not too bad at matchmaking..."

"I'll hold you to it," she breathed shakily. "Thank you for helping Chris and not charging in to kill me when it all went down..."

Harry nodded. "Look if you need to talk to someone else...I can find a good counselor for you...just let me know."

She nodded, pausing at the sight of her sister standing at the door. Christie had tiny tears in her eyes. The redhead rushed in and hugged Gabby close. Gabby was startled but smiled in relief at what this meant. She returned the embrace.

"Gosh, Gabby, you look awful," Christie stated, taking in the smudged makeup and disheveled clothing.

Gabby lowered her eyelids, saying dryly, "Gee, thanks sis."

"Come on, we'll go up and freshen up? Yeah?"

Harry watched as his daughters scampered up the stairwell. He sighed, fingering his hair nervously as he stood and made his way out to the party. Ron had gotten here while he was inside. He grinned and sat down next to the Prophet's Sports Editor.

"Hey, mate. I hear you've had a bit of drama over the last week," Ron smiled, his arm around Luna as she chatted with Cordelia.

"You've no idea. Just wait until your girls get older."

"Hermione looks great," he stated knowingly. Years after the war when Harry had started having marital troubles, Ron had commented on how it looked like Harry had settled second best. He'd been surprised when Harry admitted he had and even more so when he confessed that Hermione held his heart. He understood then.

Harry glared at him. "As usual she's oblivious to the subtle art of attraction. We're just friends...even though we've spent almost every day together."

It was decided. Ron had stood between any possible romance back then and it would be he who pushed them together...if it started getting ridiculous.

"Hermione introduce your boys," Arthur cried.

The brunette smiled. "Alright...many of you have met Elijah, he's the charms expert of the five. And then there's the twins, Jonah and Samson. Now George don't put any ideas in their heads, they're already a handful." George smirked mischievously at that. "And next is Daniel, he's the quiet one, but wicked smart. And finally Jacob, he loves animals...as the Malfoys noticed when they got here. And of course my _other_ son, Zane Peters, he's pretty skilled in charms and transfig...and a heartbreaker I hear."

Everyone went around introducing themselves to the boys. And then they all dispersed to eat and chat on the deck. Harry was joking with Sirius, when Chris and Gabby came out of the house, hand in hand.

"Well look at that..." Sirius breathed in disbelief. "What kind of magic did you use, Harry?"

"TLC," he drawled. "I'm exhausted now though."

Ginny smiled at her ex, thanking him.

"All is well in the Potter Realm," Draco smiled.

"For the moment," Severus stated flatly.

How true. As the evening went on, some of the couples got up to dance to the soft music. Harry looked over at Hermione who was staring wistfully at them. He stood and held out his hand. "Can I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up at his roguish grin and twinkling eyes. "I'd love to."

Harry calmly pulled her close and danced them in a lazy box step. Hermione swallowed. He smelled like cedar and cinnamon, and he was so warm. His calloused hand in hers was comforting. Suddenly, he spun her out and in and dipped her. She let out a shocked laugh, which he added to with his own amused chuckle. And suddenly, it didn't matter how attractive he was, she was having fun for the first time in a while. He glided them playfully around the deck, laughing at her pleased smile.

"Look at that..." Remus smiled from the table. "I haven't seen that smile on him in eight years."

Everyone looked at the pair dancing, nodding at the statement. Ginny grinned leaning into Draco. He was finally moving on...she didn't have to feel bad for what she'd done to him anymore.


	9. Family Trees

**FAMILY TREES OF YMO**

**DEREK & HERMIONE DAVIS:**

Elijah Ellis (16)

Samson Miles & Jonah Kyle (14)

Daniel Abram (13)

Jacob Mel (8)

Zane Caleb Peters (17)

**HARRY & GINEVRA POTTER:**

Gabrielle Nicole (17)

Christianne Lynn (16)

Delilah Elizabeth (13)

**GINEVRA & DRACO MALFOY:**

Annabelle Liegh (4)

Darren Rex (2)

**RON & LUNA WEASLEY:**

Randall Maximus (18)

Julien Ray (17)

Summer Daisy (16)

Misty Leeland (13)

Ashlan Rayne (11)

**CHARLIE & CORDELIA WEASLEY:**

Corey Michael (8 months)

**BILL & FLEUR WEASLEY:**

Patrice Lee (18)

Dorian Marie (16)

Anna Claire (13)

**SIRIUS & REMUS BLACK:**

Finnegan Orion (infant)


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine:**

After the dinner party, Remus felt that it was highly important he spent time with his goddaughter. He could tell that Gabby was hurting. So he and Finn, the baby, met her at Fortesque's

"Hello Gabby," he smiled at her. To be honest, she looked awful. Withdrawn and scared. The werewolf sniffed the air and tasted a cocktail of muddy emotions, fear, uncertainty, exhaustion, self-loathing. This wasn't good. She was hiding something. And by the putrid aroma of it, it was bad.

"Hi," she breathed. "Can I hold Finn?" She mustered a little smile.

"Of course. What flavor do you want?"

Finn gazed up at the girl, a slight smirk on his face. Remus was staring, however, at Gabby's reaction. She didn't smile back or coo over him, but studied him with sorrowful resignation. Ice cream would have to wait.

"What's wrong princess?" he asked softly, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

Gabby looked up into his worried amber eyes. She couldn't lie to him. Tears welled in her brown eyes. "I broke up with Nate after the Ball, but that was before I knew..." She slid a hand to her tummy, begging with her eyes for him to figure it out.

Remus paled over, realizing exactly why her scent seemed different. No! He took Finn and placed him back into his carrier. Fluidly pulling her into his arms, he let her dissolve into sobs. This couldn't be happening.

"How long?"

"Two months...I don't know what to do. Nate's not going to..."

"Shh...You need to tell Harry first, Draco second, and Ginny last," he said softly.

She pulled away. "Why that order?"

"Harry will handle it best, calmly. There are certain traditions in Pureblood Society for this situation. Draco will be able to handle it. And he's friends with the Zambinis. Your mother is going to freak out, but Draco and Harry will be able to calm her down. The only problem will be keeping Severus, Lucius, Sirius and your uncles from murdering Nate."

"I was really stupid..."

"No. You thought you were in love." He sighed. "Do you want Zambini to be a part of this-"

"No! He's caused enough damage, Remus," she said angrily. "He raped my sister, set us against each other and got me knocked up. He sleeps with every girl he meets and treats us all like trophies. I AM DONE with that pigheaded prick."

Remus smiled at her fire. "Well, let's go tell Harry now, so Draco can quietly take care of it before the trip. He can help you tell Gin after they get back."

She nodded shakily. Remus slid an arm around her waist and lifted the baby carrier with the other. Together they flooed to Harry's. The pair were met with the presence of Harry, Sirius, Severus, the Davis boys and several Weasleys shouting and teasing each other as they played Halo on the big screen. All the wives were having a spa day.

Harry was doing a victory dance of some kind, pausing at the sight of his eldest in the floo. "I'll be back guys. Sirius, take my place."

Quietly, he led Gabby and Remus into his study warding the door. She gave him no time to inquire as she latched onto him, sobbing into his chest. Her father wrapped his arms around her but looked to Remus in confusion. Remus pointed to Gabby, his stomach, and finally to the baby. He scrunched up his face trying to understand. Gabby, tummy, baby? His green eyes widened in understanding, heartache spilling from his expression as he pulled her closer. He rubbed her back to calm her down, whispering to comfort her.

"Shh, my angel. Shh...Daddy's here. I can fix it. Just tell me what it is, angel. Shh..I love you. What's the matter, love?" he rambled softly.

Remus took a seat watching in amusement. Harry really was brilliant with his girls. It made the werewolf want a baby girl...maybe next...

Finally, Gabby's sobs softened to whimpers, and eventually to sniffles. Harry pushed away to arms length. He cupped both of her cheeks, using his thumbs to clear her tears. "We really need to stop meeting like this," he joked pulling her in again. "Alright how much does it cost? And how many people do I have to have killed?" he teased.

Gabby looked up at his gentle smile, nearly letting out another round of weeping. Instead, she swallowed and pressed on. "Daddy...I...I...I'm p-pregnant," she whimpered, closing her eyes so she wouldn't see the disappointment fill his kind eyes.

"Angel...are you alright? Is it Zambini's?" he asked in concern.

She nodded against his chest. Pulling away, she found worry, not shame in his expression at all. "You're not angry at me?" she questioned in disbelief.

He shook his head. "At that bastard, yes. You? No. I'll save that particular reaction for your mother's discretion. I'm worried for you...are you keeping it?" At her nod, he continued, "No, I'm not mad, Gabs. I'm sad at it's timing...do you want Zambini involved?"

"No. Even if we were together...he wouldn't make a happy father voluntarily..." She looked up at him. "What do I do, Daddy?"

Harry suddenly had a flashback to an incident with Gabby shattering Ginny's favorite vase, ten years prior. Shaking off the memory, he cleared his throat. "Let Draco and I handle the Zambinis. When your mother is gone I'll take you to see a Healer and we'll come up with a way to tell Gin. No worries, we'll get you through this. And even though I know it won't fix your predicament, I think a shopping spree might lift your spirits a little. I'll get Chris to take you out with my Gringott's card."

"Yeah, I can take a raincheck on our date, princess," Remus smiled.

Gabby smiled at them both. Harry pressed a button on his intercom system. "Chris?"

"Yeah," her voice responded.

"Can you come down to my study?"

"Yeah."

Remus stood and kissed Gabby's temple lovingly. "It'll be okay. Maybe not right now...but it will be." He left through the study's floo.

Moments later Chris scampered in. At the sight of her sister, her smile fell. "What's happened now?"

"She's pregnant. Don't tell anyone yet," Harry answered softly.

Christie did not hesitate in gathering her in her arms. "Are you okay?" Gabby shook her head.

"I thought you could take her out shopping," Harry stated, handing over his credit card. "I'd come but some things to handle."

"Of course," Chris smiled. "Come on, let's freshen you up and get going."

Gabby was thankful for the distraction. She followed Christie and actually managed to have fun, even with the cloud of doom overhead.

Harry reentered the living room. Sirius and Severus were watching the game unfold, laughing at the younger boys' antics. Harry leaned and whispered between their heads. "Something's come up. I've got to go talk to Draco. Keep them occupied. I'll explain after they're gone."

Both men nodded subtly. Harry apparated to Malfoy Real Estate and Investment Company.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten:**

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter's here to see you. He says it's urgent," Draco's secretary stated.

Draco's eyes glanced from his father to the woman. It had to be a family matter. "Let him in."

Harry pushed through. "Draco. Lucius," he nodded in greeting. He watched the secretary close the door and cast a privacy charm. "We have a situation."

"Shall I go?" Lucius asked, awkwardly.

"You can stay. You might help, actually."

Lucius relaxed in his seat. Draco motioned for the other empty chair. "What is it?"

Harry took a deep breath. "Gabby is pregnant."

Both Malfoys were shocked speechless. This was bad. It could discredit both families...and the father's as well. Not to mention Gabrielle...this would limit her future. "Shite," Draco breathed. "Is she okay?"

"Shaken...panicked...confused," Harry rambled. "Look, I know how Ginny is going to react. There won't be a person in all the Milky Way that won't hear her wrath...so I thought you and I could handle the details and tell her after the trip."

"You mean join forces?"

"Don't get used to it. This camaraderie only applies to when our kids are involved. If stuff like this keeps happening we may even be friends by their weddings."

"Gin is going to have a coronary...What details?"

"Well, school for one. But Dumbledore thinks the sun shines from my arse so I think we'll be fine." Lucius snorted at that. Harry snickered. He and Lucius had an odd relationship. "Anyways...Gabby has made it blatantly clear that she doesn't want Zambini, involved."

"Why not? The Zambinis are a perfectly fine family," Lucius stated, baffled by Potter's disgust.

Draco and Harry stared at him. "Father, if we were still fighting against Harry, I'd applaud the maggot's conniving ability to inspire disunity within the Potter Realm."

"What are you talking about?"

Draco sighed, calmly explaining the story to his father. "And at any rate it's her decision not yours."

Lucius was seething, obviously plotting the murder of the heir to the Zambini estate. He clenched his jaw. "That little..."

"My daughters are fond of you Lucius, I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of Azkaban. The Ministry is just waiting for any reason to put you away," Harry said calmly.

Lucius blinked at the backward compliment in the statement. "Draco and I will take care of this, Pot...Harry. We just need your signature. Draco, there's a contract for this in the bottom drawer. I always had one ready."

Draco drawled, "You're confidence in my youth is uplifting Father."

Harry signed the document stoically. "Thank you. Hopefully, this will go smoothly. If they want to take this to court...remind them that I tend to be favored in that setting," he said coldly. He paused in his strides, looking over his shoulder. "And I won't be sent to prison, should things get messy."

Lucius smirked. That was almost Slytherin of the man. When the door was shut, the patriarch turned to his distraught son. "When you go to the Zambinis, here is how to approach the discussion..."

* * *

Harry returned home to find Severus and Sirius cleaning up the teenage devastation of his living room. He collapsed into his favorite chair and stared blankly at the wall. The two former rivals exchanged a look and finally sat down across from him.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, knowing Remus would be needing relief from Finn soon.

"Gabby's pregnant," Harry breathed, swallowing the ache of tears.

"That's not a funny joke Harry," Sirius growled.

"It's not a joke. The Malfoys are going over to petition the Zambinis for the disownment of the fetus...things were looking like they were going to calm down..." He sighed tiredly. "I'm too young to be a grandpa."

"That may be," Severus sighed. "But she's learning the hard way that there are consequences for everything. How is she?"

"Upset...scared that we'll abandon her or something. When she said it...I wanted to cry at the injustice of it. I hope this won't ruin her," Harry babbled quietly.

"Where is she?"

"With Christie."

"Well...we'll pretend to be shocked when the news breaks," Sirius exhaled. "First Chris, then Gabby...I wonder when Dell-"

"Don't you dare speak that into existence!" Harry growled.

"Right...sorry," Sirius grinned. "I've got to go."

"As do I. Speaking of babies, Nadia's gone insane over fertility potions and some tripe about ticking clocks. I'll be lucky if my manhood's still intact next week," Severus drawled.

"Wait until she's actually pregnant. The Hormones will have her jumping you every chance she can get," Harry teased.

Severus actually paled over in dread. "Thanks for the warning."

Once they were both gone, Harry let out a strangled sob. He had fought to insure his children didn't live in fear or struggle...and now there was nothing he could do to protect them from the real world. He wondered upstairs in a daze, stopping to gaze at the work he and Chris had done in Gabby's bedroom. He swallowed his worry and stumbled to his bedroom to take a nap.

* * *

Christie and Gabby were giggling as they entered the house hours later with their purchases. They'd gotten manicures too.

"Dad's probably napping," Christie said when he didn't jump up off the sofa to greet them. Sometimes he over did it on the affection. "Come on, I've got something to show you. We made something for you."

"Okay," Gabby grinned. They climbed the stairs and went to her room. She froze in amazement, dropping the bags. "Oh my..."

Her formerly bland room was completely transformed into a glam boudoir. It had a pink and black color scheme.

"Go on," Harry's voice startled them as he stretched. "Have a looksie."

Gabby cautiously stepped into the room, taking it all in. Against the far wall were shelves, stocked full of fabrics, organized by color. There was a sewing machine and sewing table in that area, with a mannequin on the side. She curiously opened all the drawers beneath the shelves to look at all tools and accenting materials. The window seat right next to that was covered with a black and white plaid and a long wide shelf lay between the cushion and the floor. It was filled with books...fashion books on history, technique, and so on.

On the wall next to that was a built in floor to ceiling bookcase. This was full of books as well. She had a weak spot for manga and teen fiction series (both muggle and magical), so it was filled with mostly that. On the adjacent wall was a computer desk with a PINK desktop computer.

The area closest to the door had magazine racks and a black couch and ottoman. The ottoman opened to reveal journals and sketchpads. Dividing her work area and sitting section was her queen-sized, four poster bed. She sat on the down mattress and looked across from her bed. Her brown eyes met a flat screen TV and a shelving unit, full of DVDs. The entertainment center flanked a set of white double doors. She leapt up, ignoring the wrapped gifts on her bed to investigate.

Her mouth fell open at the monstrously big bathroom she found. It contained heated white marble tile, a huge jacuzzi tub, a high pressure open air shower, a vanity with drawer after drawer of goodies, sink, and a toilet hidden in an alcove behind saloon doors. She turned right and saw a beaded doorway. She peaked through to find the walk-in closet of her dreams. It was empty...but she could easily fill it.

She trotted out and wrapped her arms around Harry tightly. "Thank you Daddy! It's perfect!"

Harry smiled. "Your sister helped too. I just wanted you to like staying here...to have a place to retreat to. And I remembered your love of fashion. I thought it would be a good place to start from when thinking about your future."

Gabby grinned hugging her sister. "Thanks." Her smile suddenly dissolved. "What about the baby?"

"After we find out the gender, I can easily add a nursery," Harry said kindly.

"Gabs, come see my room! Dad did it all by himself. You can open the other presents later," Christie beamed.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven:**

Draco steadied his breath as he stepped into the summer parlor of Zambini Manor. His two school friends, the ones who had convinced him to switch sides during the war, looked up at him as he entered.

"Hello Draco," Pansy smiled. "What do we owe the pleasure?"

"I wish this visit was on leisure," Draco said softly.

"What do you mean?" Blaise questioned in concern. "Did someone die?"

"No," he smirked. "Are you aware that your son was dating my step-daughter?"

"Yes...Christianne," Pansy beamed. "They are a fine match."

Draco glanced away. How did you tell a friend that their son is a disgrace to humanity? "I'm afraid it's far more complicated than that. May I be frank?"

"Of course," Blaise replied with a frown.

"I wish I could boast to you that your son is a pleasant young gentleman. That he reflected his mother's social grace and his father's noble character. I wish I could compliment his integrity and applaud you both for raising such a fine young man. But I would be lying through my teeth."

"Now see here Draco," Blaise hissed. "You can't just insult-"

"Blaise, he was sleeping with Gabrielle the entire time he was dating Christianne. And when Christie finally gave herself to him, he took it without reciprocating the pleasure, pulled up his trousers, and told her Gabby was better at it," he explained hotly. "And that's not the first time he's done this. There are six young ladies in the suicide watch ward at Hogwarts who were degraded by him to the point of self-loathing. Nathan is notoriously promiscuous...53 girls in the last two years, Blaise. Quite frankly, I'm disgusted. He...I don't know how he became this...MONSTER, but it needs to be stopped." His silver eyes stared at his shocked friends. Pansy was crying in horror. "I'm certain you raised better...and Durmstrang will do wonders for him, I'm sure. But it's not Chris' broken heart I'm here for."

"What then?" Blaise rasped.

"Gabrielle is pregnant. And she has expressed that she doesn't want Nathan anywhere near her or the baby. Now...he has a right to be involved, but from what I've seen I doubt he is responsible enough to be a father."

"And if we choose to decline her petition?" Pansy sniffled.

"Pans, you're lucky Harry Potter and my father have not murdered your son already. They are livid. If this is not handled quietly you will no doubt lose in court anyways. The odds are against Nathan, between the Potter mystique and the evidence of his repeated offenses...you haven't much choice," Draco explained. "If this blows up it will destroy our families' reputations."

Blaise gazed at his wife and back at his tired friend. "I'm sorry Draco...we had no idea..."

"I know."

"Lexi, can you tell Nathan to come here immediately," Pansy instructed the house elf softly.

Moments later the young man entered, pausing at the sight of his ex's step-father. "Mr. Malfoy...what are you doing here?"

"Sit down, son," Blaise growled. The boy flinched at his father's tone, obeying immediately.

"Gabrielle is pregnant with your child and is now petitioning for your disownment of the fetus. Now we can handle this the easy way or the complex way," Draco hissed. He had every intention of scaring the maggot shitless. "It's in your best interest to sign the contract, Zambini because if you don't and elongate this process in any way you mustn't forget that she is favored by the Dark Lord's two favorite servants. If that doesn't persuade you, keep in mind that there isn't a rock or crevasse you could hide under or in that would shield you from learning exactly how Harry Potter triumphed over Voldemort...not to mention the Weasleys and what they'll do. Am I clear?"

Nathan paled and swallowed, glancing at his parents for help. He was met with their stony anger and enraged silence. Shite. "Yes sir, I understand."

"Excellent..."

* * *

Albus smiled as Harry entered his office. "Ah Harry, my boy, you're early this year."

"I'm not setting up yet Albus. No, I've got something to ask of you...or negotiate, rather," Harry said tiredly.

"What is it?"

"Gabby...is pregnant. She'll be due in March and I was hoping that after Winter Break she could take her school work at home so that she can pass her NEWTS."

Albus gazed at the, still young, father in kindness. Of course. I'll inform her teachers to begin assembling assignments for her in the spring. It won't be trouble, Harry. And I'll inform Poppy so she'll be prepared to accommodate Gabrielle," he stated softly.

"Thank you." Harry sat a moment. "Oh and Hermione has one more young man to add to the roster. Her friends passed away and their son was left in her care. He's a Seventh Year. Here's his transcripts and health forms."

The old wizard nodded. "I'll add him in. Anything else?"

"No...I've just got some thinking to do."

"Indeed, I don't envy your predicament."

Harry snorted as he left.

* * *

Sirius chuckled at the way Finn seemed to be glaring at him as he bathed the baby in the sink. "Oh don't pout sonnie-boy. Once you get squeaky clean Papa can give you some milk," he cooed, blowing raspberries at the child. "Dry you off with warm and fluffy..." He swaddled his son in a warm, soft towel kissing his downy, brown hair.

With practiced grace, he heated the formula and started feeding Finn with one hand. The baby sucked greedily at the bottle, pausing when Remus came into view. He continued on to more self-gratifying things.

Remus nuzzled Sirius' jaw, nipping at him softly and sliding his arms around the other man's naked torso. He continued his assault as he devoured Sirius' ear. Sirius groaned in wanting.

"Remus, stop. Wait 'til he's down for his nap," Sirius moaned.

"Uh-uh," Remus smirked, slipping his fingers just below the waistband. Sirius leaned back into him, laying his head on the werewolf's shoulder. The animagus lazily kept the bottle poised as he kissed him.

"Moony..." he whimpered.

The man stopped to look down at their son who had fallen asleep with his tummy full. "Put him to bed."

Sirius tossed the empty bottle in the sink and obeyed the command. He returned only to be pushed against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life. The couple hadn't really snogged or anything since Finn had arrived. Sirius smiled into the embrace, panting at the heat of the moment.

And...cue Finnegan Orion Black. The babe started to fuss. Sirius nearly cried and told the infant to bugger off. Remus started to continue his affections towards his husband, but stopped as Finn began to wail. His head fell to Sirius' shoulder in dismay.

Sirius sighed in defeat. The joys of parenting, now he understood why James was so irritable when Harry was first born. He kissed Remus chastely and moved to tend to their son. The werewolf followed him, his grumpiness fading to paternal instinct at the hiccoughing desperation on Finn's tear dampened face.

"Oh...little pup, come to Da," the werewolf purred as he lifted him out of the crib. "Do you just want to be held?"

Sirius watched fondly as the baby snuggled into his husband's arms, sniffling. He leaned over and kissed the baby and then his lover. "He's hard to stay angry at."

Remus grinned, eyes fixed on his charge. "Watch a movie?"

Sirius nodded. "I'll go clean up the sink and make some dinner."

"Sounds lovely," he smiled sweetly.

Sirius pulled on his T-shirt and set to his tasks. When he returned to the den, he stopped at the scene. Finn was sleeping on Remus' slumbering chest. The animagus leaned against the doorframe, chuckling in amusement. Pathetic.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve:**

Chris sighed as she was led into the Malfoy dining room. She was collecting her sisters for their stay. The day before had been splendid. While Dad had taken the Davis boys to the Quidditch Cup yesterday, she had gone out with Severus to photograph things around Muggle London and browse bookstores with coffee in hand. He had finished planning his lessons in May and Nadia had to work with Madame Pomphrey all day.

The Cannons had an excellent Seeker so the game was over within three hours. Eli came and took her out on their first official date. They went to a muggle movie and then to dinner. As they window-shopped in Diagon Alley, they held hands. When it got chilly, Elijah lent her his jacket and not once did he attempt to grope her or push against an alley wall for a snog. He was just content with her presence. When he dropped her off, he kissed her softly, not asking for his jacket but smiling goofily as he backed away to portkey. It had been perfection.

Now she was having breakfast with the Malfoys.

The patchwork family ate in comfortable casualness. "Christie, how are you and that Davis boy?" Draco asked.

"Oh yes!" Narcissa breathed. "You two looked so smashing at the Ball...are you officially a couple now?"

"Yes, Grandmother. We had our first real date last night." She bit he lip happily. "He's really a nice guy." She glanced over at Gabby mischievously. "But Zane Peters certainly gets distracted by you, sis. He hasn't stopped asking about you since, Saturday."

"Is that the blonde young man we met at the dinner party? Narcissa inquired. Christie nodded. "Oh, Gabby you should get to know him!"

Gabby glared at her smirking sister. "I'm not in the market to date, Grandmother. I need to take a break from that scene," she responded politely.

"Yes I think that is a marvelous idea, dear," Lucius stated quickly.

Draco glared at his father for almost letting the secret out. "So...what does Harry have planned?" he continued calmly.

"Nothing," Christie replied. "I think he mainly wants to just hang out until he has to go get the school ready next week." She took a bite of eggs. "I imagine we'll go shopping...he's been generous with the Gringott's Card. I plan to milk it for what it's worth."

Ginny and Draco chuckled. Lucius was staring at his granddaughter's right hand. Gabby had noticed it too. "Dad gave you that ring, sis? He offered it to me...but it wasn't my taste."

Everyone stared at the girl in stunned, appalled disbelief. "Y-You rejected the family crest because, I quote, 'it wasn't my taste?'" Christie breathed

"Yeah...the Malfoy Crest looks better on me," Gabby stated, shrugging. "What's the big deal? It's just a ring."

Draco burst into laughter as Christie continued, "It's not just a ring, Gabs. Whoever wears the crest inherits the estate."

Gabby stared at her sister in realization. "Oh gods...that's why Dad looked so hurt when I refused." She glanced down at her own ring. "Well...it's probably better this way. You're more fair minded and financially savvy than I am...besides I've got the Malfoy Crest. And it's not like Dad is that wealthy, anyhow."

Lucius joined his son's laughter. The girl was clueless in this matter. Draco gasped for air, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oh...Gabby...you are amusing." He slowed his breathing, smiling at his stepdaughter. "First...I'm flattered that you like this family. It pleases me to no end that you take pride in being a Malfoy...however, since you're only mine by marriage you inherit just a quarter of the estate. Annabelle is the true heir."

"And furthermore," Lucius cut in. "The Potter Estate is five times larger than ours...your father is just...conservative about it."

Gabby blinked, taking in that information. "Oh...I...well, shite...I'm an idiot," she announced, half playing, half confused.

"Language!" Narcissa admonished.

"Well...what about me?" Delilah asked softly.

"Don't worry, Dell. I'll share," Chris grinned. "What am I going to do with all of that anyways?"

The youngest felt better...Christie always kept her word.

After taking Annabelle and Darren to Gran and Grandda's, the three sisters went to Harry's. Their Dad was lying on the sofa, watching the news. At the sound of the front door, his head popped up and he stood hugging each one tightly.

"So, how much can I pay you all to make an obscene amount of brownies and biscuits for your poor ol' Dad?" he asked warmly.

Delilah giggled. She hadn't seen him like this in a while. "Two chick flicks, forty-five hugs, and a carton of praline ice cream," she teased.

"That...I can do," he chuckled. His green eyes turned to Gabby. "You ready? I thought we could get it out of the way."

Gabby swallowed, nodding.

"Let's go then." He smiled at the other two. "We'll back. Chris, why don't you show Dell our handiwork."

"Sure thing!" She beamed, watching them leave.

"What's going on?" Delilah asked as they climbed the stairs.

"She's pregnant. We're telling Mum when they get back from their vacation."

Delilah froze in the hall. "Damn, this is serious. Does Draco know?"

"Yeah...and Zambini's already signed over the disownment of the fetus."

"Poor Gabby...that's why she's been so off lately." She continued to where her room was, taking a step back at its transformation. "Woah," she said.

It was awesome! There was a definite Gryffindor theme: khaki walls with crimson and mustard accent. There was a bookcase that went three quarters up the wall. At the top, with a ladder leading up was a little pillowed reading nook. Delilah calmly examined the titles...sports, fiction...and Healing! He remembered! She paused as she came into contact with an upright piano against the adjoining wall, right next to her bed.

The four poster bed was clad with crimson drapes and duvet with mustard linens. Directly across from it was a television with a game system and the works. She looked around smiling. Her father's jerseys from Hogwarts, University, and his time in the Pros were all framed and mounted on the walls. So were some of hers. Her father's brooms were mounted in glass casing on the walls as well. Two more brand new brooms were on a rack by the door.

Delilah bounded past her desk to the bathroom, grinning at the large tub and marble shower. She attentively went into the adjacent room and gasped. It was a closet...with rows of high heeled shoes, a rack full of sundresses and drawers of jewelry. The vanity was stocked with all the makeup she needed. She ran out and latched her body around Christie's. "This is great..." she sighed.

Chris smiled. "He wanted a place for us to retreat to. Come see Gabby's room and mine!"

Dell let herself be pulled out happily...this almost felt like family again.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Gabby nervously kicked her feet as they dangled off the examining table. She watched her father lazily stroll around the room, observing posters. Both flinched as the door opened and the busy Maternity Mage shuffled in. The calm woman looked up from her papers and smiled.

"Well Miss Potter, let's have a look at you," she said warmly.

Harry swallowed, realizing then that a physical with his teenage daughter would be nothing like when she was two. "Um...I'll just wait outside until you are finished with the exam." He backed out and the door clicked shut.

"Is he always so excitable?" Healer Macafree asked checking her heart rate.

"When it comes to his girls? Yes. In everything else? Calm as a still pond," the girl replied nervously.

Harry paced outside nervously, jumping out of his skin when the door opened moments later. He exhaled and entered. His daughter was no longer in her hospital robe, but fully dressed. She had a prescription slip in her hands.

"As I've told Gabby, everything is very healthy, Mr. Potter. It's too soon to project a fetal image or decipher the gender. That will happen in a month or so. But she did say that she'd been feeling sick lately and that's normal. Morning Sickness should set in any day now, so I've prescribed a safe potion to help. Is there anything else?"

"She'll be in school-"

"Yes, and I will be coordinating with Madame Pomphrey. No worries, Mr. Potter, I'll come to you for the next appointment."

"Oh, well-"

"And I think it best that way to ensure discretion. She's already dealing with the judgement of her peers, I don't think having it splashed across the Prophet is necessary."

Relief flooded into the man's veins. He sighed. "Thank you."

The woman smiled at the man's desperation. "You're doing a fine job Mr. Potter," she said patting his shoulder. "I'll see you both in a month."

Harry looked back at his eldest, concerned by the distant stare she had. He pulled her motionless form into his arms and she melted into tears. He stroked her hair, kissing her forehead. "This too shall pass," he murmured.

"This is really happening," she croaked.

"Yeah...but it'll be worth it. I used to get all torn up inside when daunting things were set in my path...it took me almost a decade to realize that it's the hardest things that carve us into who we are. You can't change what happens, just how you react to it."

Gabby was calmed by his voice rumbling against her cheek through his broad chest. "Daddy...can I move in with you?" she breathed.

Harry smiled in elation, but schooled his features and excitement. "If that's really what you want. I'll take it up with your mother."

"It's what I want."

"I do what I can."

****

Harry sighed in satisfaction, plopping down between his girls to watch the movie. Delilah and Gabby cuddled into each side. Christie didn't seem to mind...she'd had him to herself all month. The doorbell rang and she stood to answer it.

"Hello Christianne Potter," Zane Peters smiled in greeting.

"We've come to hang out in civilized company," Eli grinned, kissing her sweetly.

"And we brought cake!" Zane beamed, holding up a crudely assembled chocolate cake.

Christie giggled, letting them in. Harry smiled at the boys. "Hey, gents! You're just in time for _How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days_," he drawled.

"Shveet!" Eli chuckled.

"That muggle, Matthew McConaughey is sooo dreamy," Zane breathed teasingly, setting the cake on the coffee table and taking a seat at Gabby's feet on the floor.

Dell snorted, rolling her eyes. Gabby bit her lip in amusement, gazing at the blonde. Harry noticed this and quelled the urge to send her to the convent.

"Can I have a piece?" Gabby asked.

Zane stared at her over his shoulder a moment, smiling a perfect smile. "Sure darlin' It was made with love just for you."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Be careful Gabby, he's a real smooth talker," he drawled, pulling Chris into his lap.

Zane turned his nose up pouting. "That's not what you said last night, big boy."

The girls all burst into laughter. Seeing his eldest smile genuinely, Harry amended his earlier thought and considered Zane Peters a moment. As far as young men go, this one seemed good natured and respectful. He and Eli were taking over WizTops in a few years so he was financially sound...but Harry would have to watch for evidence of his true character. At the moment, he seemed harmless.

Realizing they were all getting on well, Harry slipped out to go visit Hermione. He found the widow dozing on the sofa, book open on her lap. "Hermione?" he smirked as she jumped awake.

"Good Lord Harry! Don't DO that!" she breathed. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days?"

He collapsed on the couch next to her. "Well...Gabby's up the duff," he stated trying to lighten the gravity of the news.

She stared at his calm features. "Dear Merlin, what more do you have to go through Harry?"

"This isn't my struggle, Mione. I'm fine." He was silent for a moment swallowing. "It's my fault. I f I had pulled it together faster and insisted on custody...I..."

"Harry..." she breathed softly. Not even pausing in her thoughts, she posed the next question. "What happened with Ginny?"

Harry clenched his jaw and stood. "I've got to go get the bookshop ready at the school-"

"Harry don't blow me off."

He glared at her in a way she hadn't seen from him since Fifth Year...when the full weight of the war was place on his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm finally getting where I don't think about it everyday. And my girls need me to be sound of mind. So, just drop it." He stormed off through the floo.

Hermione stared at the empty fireplace in disbelief. Oh now she HAD to get to the bottom of this with or without his cooperation. But best wait for things to cool down.

****

The past week had been perfect. Draco had almost forgotten about the issue with Gabby. That was until Gin dropped a fly in the ointment.

"Draco?" she sighed, curled up in his lap.

They were gazing out over the ocean. He had gone all out for this getaway. "Hmm?" he hummed.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled.

Draco smiled happily until he remembered what was waiting at home. Shite! This complicated things. His features had fallen and paled as he sat in shocked silence.

"You don't want another child," his wife concluded, hurt in her voice.

Draco swallowed. "No! That's not it! I'm happy to have another..."

"Than what is it?" she asked glaring at him.

"Gin...now don't get angry...but we were going to tell you when we got back-"

"We? Who is 'we?'"

"Harry and I-"

"What could you and HARRY have to hide? Oh gods, you're not gay are you?"

"WHAT? No! It's just..." he exhaled and shut his eyes. "," he blurted in one breath.

She was silent so he cautiously opened an eye, promptly wishing he hadn't. She was flushed with anger, her brown eyes burning into his soul. Most of the time he was firm and the authority in the relationship...but man knows no fury like a Weasley Woman's scorn.

"Let me understand this," she seethed. "My eldest daughter is pregnant and you and my EX-husband decided that its best to keep this from me?"

"Well...my father was there too. But we wanted to handle the legalities-"

"LUCIUS knew before I did?"

"Yes...and Severus and the Blacks. Gin just calm down this won't help-"

"This vacation is over!" she shrieked stomping into the bungalow.

Draco sighed and followed. _Why am I so whipped? _He heard her slamming things around and took that opportunity to floo Harry while she was distracted. "Harry!"

Potter stared at the foreign sight of Draco's face in his floo. "Yes?"

"She's found out. She's pissed. She's hormonal. And she's on her way. Brace yourself. Is Gabby home?"

"No she's actually discussing something with your father. I'm home alone."

"Good. Bye."


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen:**

"And you are certain this is your wish?" Lucius asked his granddaughter as she sat across from him.

Gabrielle nodded. "It just feels like...as much as I love them, Mum and Draco have their hands full with Anna and Darren and...my dad has more time and energy to focus on us...and he's endured all of us turning away from him and...Grandfather I miss my Dad...I think this'll be best for me and the baby."

Lucius exhaled considering her request for his help and support. She had a point. Draco and Ginny did need to focus on the little ones. And Harry Potter was more than capable as a father and would no doubt shower her with the attention she needed right now. But it also signaled a beginning to the end of Potter presence in the Manor. It was only a matter of time before Delilah would request to leave to be with her sisters.

"If you are absolutely sure. Let me help pack up your things. It might be best without your mother's hysterics," he sighed. "And we don't need Grandmother protesting either."

****

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Ginny roared as she stomped in through his fireplace still in her bikini and flip-flops. The lights flickered a bit, signaling how close her magic was to being uncontrolled.

"Have a nice vacay Gin?" he said casually, sipping his tea.

Draco stumbled in behind her, panting. "Gin, let's leave him be-"

"How dare you keep this from me!" she shrieked, the flames in the floo roaring up angrily. "I know we have our differences, but honestly! As you said when Chris left, they're OUR girls! And you are vindictively taking them from me because I cheated on you and took them from your custody in the first place-"

"GIN. SHUT. UP." Harry rose sneering at her. A wind blew in and the lightning crackled outside. The fire died and rain beat angrily against the window. Draco swallowed. He hadn't seen this anger from the man since...the last battle and the night that caused him to serve the divorce papers. Clearly, it was best to stay quiet.

That was the moment, Gabby and Lucius apparated into the hall out of sight. The girl listened. Even when they were divorcing she'd never heard her father raise his voice like that.

"Would you listen to yourself?" he yelled. "You're making this about you! Our daughter has had her heartbroken and is reaping the consequences of her choice to not guard her innocence. She's been taken advantage of by a truly heinous boy who ruined her sister as well and all you can come up with is how offended you are that Draco and I tried to keep your holiday peaceful for you! Why is it always about YOU!"

The two glared at each other, breathing heavy, magic standing the audience's hair on end. "A girl needs her mother-" she began.

"Oh please. Like you're the picture of morality," he drawled. "It's her body, her choice, Gin. And if she's adult enough to have sex, adult enough to turn the scumbag out, adult enough to decide to keep the baby...then she is damn well adult enough to decide her next move. I will not let you make her feel worse because you wanted to be the first to know."

Even though he made a valid point, Gin was not going to back down. "Well I'm not letting her move in with you, that's for certain."

"You don't have to," Gabby said softly, stepping into the room tears in her eyes. "By law I'm an adult. You have no hold on me, legally Mum. And I want to live here, with Dad." Her eyes shifted to the surprised Draco, who nodded in understanding.

Ginny lost all steam and turned to her. "Why?"

"You and Draco are your own little family. You have other things to worry about. I love you, I do. But for once I want a man who won't let me down to take care of me. Now if you'd please go, this stress isn't good for my baby," the girl said shakily. "When we can talk calmly and you're ready to help and not hurl insults at my dad, I'll be more than happy to hang out. But I think we both need to cool off...excuse me," she squeaked holding her hand to her mouth and fleeing to the loo.

Harry followed her urgently forgetting his temper, just in time to hold her hair while she emptied her stomach into the toilet. The storm cleared instantly outside.

Lucius strolled into the living room, gazing worriedly at his daughter-in-law. She glanced between the two Malfoys as if she'd been betrayed by them. She stoically left through the floo. Draco swallowed. "That wasn't so bad...except the fact that I'll be on the couch in definitely," he said softly.

****

Narcissa was sitting in the parlor when she saw a very distraught redhead in a very indecent outfit pass by. Rising gracefully, she glided out to the Atrium where she knew Ginevra liked to retreat to. She found the woman sitting under the japanese cherry blossom tree, enchanted to bloom all year long. It had been a birthday gift to Ginevra from Lucius last year.

"What's the matter, my dear?" she asked softly.

"Gabby has moved out because she's pregnant and she thinks Harry would do a better job at caring for her...first Chris now Gabby..." she said tiredly.

Narcissa wrapped a throw blanket over her bare shoulders. "Well pragmatically speaking, living there would allow a short commute for school as well as for Madame Pomphrey to care for her."

Ginny nodded in agreement. "But she said something about Draco and I having our own little family."

"That's true...you should be focussing on the younger ones now that your others are older and almost on their own. But I can understand how that could rip your heart to pieces to have her blatantly choose Harry over you. At least she has a father who is involved. Lucius wanted little to do with Draco during the time he was Gabby's age."

"But why should she have to choose? He didn't fight for them then why is he so interested now?"

Narcissa understood Harry Potter's behavior better than Ginny it would seem. "Speaking from experience, sometimes you have to stand back and watch because its for the best. Remember what caused him to back off?"

Ginny shook her head. She hadn't really thought about anything relating to the divorce. She wasn't proud of everything she had done.

"As I recall...the day before you two got in a shouting match in the negotiation room and Delilah cried, begging you to stop. The next day he ordered the children to stay out of the room and let you have full custody with him only receiving visitation during school. He stepped away for the sake of your daughters, knowing that in the long run it would be better for them. He knew his relationship may never be the same with them, but he sacrificed that so they could find happiness...it's just coincidence that this has come full circle and they miss him and crave his much needed attention. A girl needs her father...especially such a brilliant one as your ex-husband."

She was right. It was always surprising when Narcissa shared wisdom, because a majority of the time she was invested in the superficial things of pureblood society. "He was right. I do make it about me..."

"Sadly, most women do. We went through the painful delivery and therefore have claim over our own...but we could learn from men like Potter. When a child is born, our job is to cater to it, love it, raise it...our sole purpose is put into that creation. It isn't about us until they reach seventeen and they must go off on their own...and then you must support them even when they do things that you find shameful. If anything you know how Potter handles pregnancy...does he do well?"

Ginny smirked. "He was always so doting, and calm. He never missed an appointment, breathing class or craving. I used to think aside from the actual labor, he had a harder time being pregnant than I did."

"Don't you think Gabby deserves that attention? Especially if I right in assuming you are with child as well?"

That was a good point. Draco would have helped but...two pregnancies would have run him ragged. "Yes...thank you Narcissa. And I really shouldn't complain...look what he has done with Christie. Maybe I really do have too much on my plate."

"And you know, he will not allow any boys near her without him approving. Living with him will show her a perfect example of the type of man she should be seeking. Fathers are not only there to influence sons, you know."

The red head smiled and stood. She looked down at her attire and blushed. "Oh...I'm sorry about my outfit. We were swimming when Draco let the news slip..."

The aristocratic woman arched an eyebrow. "Is that what women where in the water these days...no wonder my son insisted on an island getaway."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen:**

Hermione was cradling Finn as Remus readied his classroom for the year. She'd finished all of her preparations last week.

"So how is it? Coming back, I mean?" Remus asked as he unloaded a crate.

"Almost like breathing...but a few things are out of order. There have been changes around here that I'm not sure how they happened," she stated hoping he would ask the next question the way she wanted.

"Like what? Maybe I can connect the dots for you," he smiled.

Perfect. "Like Harry and Gin...and then how Harry can tolerate the Malfoys after what I gather happened."

Remus paused in his work and turned to her. He wasn't stupid. Harry and the brunette were close...but apparently not close enough for him to unlock this information. "What is there to tell? She cheated. Harry served the papers. And he tolerates his rivals for the girls' sake."

"How bad did she cheat?"

The werewolf locked eyes with her. "Hermione, it's not my tale to tell. And certainly not if Harry doesn't want to talk about it himself. Nice try though. Why does it even matter...he's finally healing."

She sighed in annoyance. "Because! He clearly isn't okay. He says he's fine. You know what FINE stands for? Fucked-up, Insecure, Neurotic, and Emotional!"

Remus burst into laughter, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll tell you when he's ready."

"That is not what I wanted to hear," she drawled.

"You know what I think...I think you have your own issues to work out, because you care too much...almost like you are in love with him."

"I am not. Besides...he sees me as a bestie not a woman."

"Keep in mind that I married my bestie...so that argument is futile," he chuckled.

Hermione glared at him playfully, then smiled at Finn. "You're Papa thinks he's so clever," she cooed, "But I think he's full of it."

Finn waved his arms, happily blowing spit bubbles.

****

Delilah took a steadying breath. "What do you mean you're staying?"

Gabby softened her gaze. "It's best for the baby. And it won't be that long you're there alone, Dell we head over on the Express in two days. Or rather you take the Express... Chris and I will meet you at this end. But you always sit with your Quidditch friends anyway. You'll be fine."

Dell nodded. Once again, shafted. But that's what happens when everything is your fault...

****

"Molly! I love you like a mother, but that is NOT an option! And unlike the era you grew up in, a young woman can have a child without marrying the man who screwed her over!" Harry argued with the woman. The woman whom he came to as a confidante, but had instead put her two cents in! "What else? Shall I sew a scarlet 'A' into all of her blouses and then ship her off to some abbey to be cured of her perversion?!"

Molly yelled back just as loudly. "She needs to take responsibility! And the responsible thing is to have the father in the picture! Children grow up better with a stable parental influence!"

"Right because Zambini is highly stable! And I grew up in a cupboard without ANY parents and I turned out fine!"

Molly lost all of her ire at that realization. That was right...after all these years it had faded from memory that he hadn't actually grown up in this house.

"I just want her to be happier," Harry breathed. "And it's not for us to decide. Her body, her baby, and her choice, Molly. Why is everyone having such a hard time understanding that? The women anyway?" He scratched his head and sighed. "I have no doubt she will find a guy who will love them both and treat her better than she has ever been treated...but right now I'm the knight in shining armor. So despite your beliefs on the matter, could you at least act like the excited great-grandmother I know you can be?"

Molly nodded, cupping his tired face. "Of course dear. Now when are you going to find yourself a nice girl who will love YOU and treat YOU better than you've ever been treated?"

Harry rolled his green eyes in exasperation. "Molly..."

"Don't you think Hermione has gotten exceedingly beautiful in her age?"

Harry pulled away. "And this is when I leave because I'm appalled by even the suggestion." He strolled to the door. "Have a nice day! I call you when we start planning the shower."

"Bye Harry," she smiled. "That boy is so far in denial he should buy a house in Cairo," she said through her smile, waving.

****

"All right boys! I'm leaving in five minutes! If you aren't in the car, I'll leave you and you'll have to repeat a WHOLE year of school!" Elijah and Zane heard Hermione call up the stairs. "Zane and Eli! You better not still be in bed! I've woken you up three times!"

The two froze for a few minutes and then jumped out of their bunks. "Shit!" Zane breathed as he fell over while pulling on his pants. They flicked their wands a few times to tidy up the room and shrunk their trunks into their pockets, stumbling barefoot down the stairs. Hermione was smirking smugly at the two boys as she held out their breakfast burritos.

The other boys were packed up and buckled into the SUV already. Hermione hummed happily to herself as she twirled the keys and climbed in. "All right boys, let's get to it."

When they got to the train station, Hermione got the distinct pleasure of witnessing the shock on her boys faces as she casually backed into the portal to Platform 9 3/4. She folded her arms and watched in amused as they each raced through excitement twinkling in their eyes.

"Now do you understand what I meant by Hogwarts is more Magical than Salem Institute?" she grinned. "That was child's play next to the enchantments at the school. Now I'll see you in a few hours. Behave. And watch each other's back, boys. Don't make me give you detention."

"Yes Professor," they all drawled, except Jacob who stood holding his mother's hand. All five of the other hugged and kissed her in farewell. "Dan wait!"

Daniel came back, worried. "What Mom?"

She fingered his dark brown hair lovingly. "I'm confident that your brothers will be Gryffindors...but you I'm not sure about you. Just know that you may catch grief from them, but I will be fine whatever House you are sorted into."

"Even Slytherin?"

"Yes even Slytherin," she smiled

"Thanks Mom...I was worried."

"Hey, Danny!" Delilah Potter called across the Platform. She was standing with her cousins Misty and Julien Weasley. "Come ride in our compartment!"

It was rare to see her fourth oldest son smile, but the slight tug on the corner of his lip was an interesting revelation for his mother. "Bye Mom!"

"Oh no..." Jacob sighed as he watched his brother leave.

"What pumpkin?" Hermione asked furrowing her brow.

"He's caught 'em." He said this with a tragic shake of his head.

"Caught what?" Now she was really confused.

He looked up at him with innocent, concerned blue eyes. "The Cooties, Mama. I've seen all my brothers get 'em! But don't worry Mom I won't ever get them and chase girls and leave you."

Hermione laughed and hugged him close, ruffling his hair. "That's my boy. Let's go get settled in little man."

"Are we really living in a castle?" he beamed, skipping beside her.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen:**

The Davis boys were speechless as the horseless carriages made their way up the pebbled drive and the School came into view. Back in the States their school had been cool because it was built into some magically abundant caverns within the Cumberland Plateau and the Dorms were large Lodges overlooking the mountains. Except Daniel. He attended Lafitte Magical Institution down in New Orleans. And while Lafitte and the city that held it were far more enchanted than Salem, the grandeur of Hogwarts was breathtaking. This was the first. They would be attending school in halls that educated and shaped some of the greatest wizards in history.

They were ushered in through the gigantic doors, lit by torches. And while the Potter girls waved to them and entered the Great Hall, the boys were still taking in this obvious culture shock. Professor Snape met them, smirking in amusement.

"Amazing isn't it?" he drawled. "You will be sorted before the First Years. When your name is called you come and sit on the stool. I will place the Sorting Hat on your heads and it may have a private conversation with your mind, but it will shout out the name of your House. You then proceed to sit with your House members. Any questions, gentlemen?"

They shook their heads, looking toward the doors as the first years entered.

Inside, Dumbledore stood to address the repeating students. "There is a slight change in the Sorting," he stated warmly. "We have a new History of Magic Teacher, who I will introduce later. Her sons ranging from Third to Seventh will be sorted before the First Years. So without anymore waiting, bring in the new students!"

Severus opened the doors wide and led the group of students up the middle aisle. He took out his list and lifted the shabby-looking hat. "Let us begin. Our transfers will be sorted by age, but the others will be done alphabetically as is tradition. Peters, Zane."

The tall blonde squared his shoulders and sat on the stool. Snape placed the musty hat on his head. "An American? We haven't had an American in centuries," the hat whispered in his mind.

Zane's green eyes widened comically and a startled, "Whoa!" escaped his lips. Several chuckles trickled into the hall. He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Brave, just, and true...GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted.

The announcement was met with excited shouts and applause.

"Davis, Elijah." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Davis, Jonah." "GRYFFINDOR!" "Davis, Samson." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Davis, Daniel."

The last of the Davis boys calmly approached the stool and sat there, anticipation etched into his cool expression. Hermione leaned over to Harry. "He's not a Gryff."

Harry turned at the worry in her tone. "He's a Slytherin, isn't he?"

"I'm afraid so. I hope his brothers lay off the teasing. He was just starting to win them over. He's...well not the black sheep, but his fleece is definitely a different color from the rest."

Daniel shut his eyes as the hat rested in his brown head. "Another Davis...but not like the rest...hmm...you would survive in Gryffindor, but you far more cunning than reckless, exceedingly intelligent...you act on intuition rather than emotion...Slytherin? Yes you may be the key to awaking that House from its fall. Any objections?"

"No," he thought softly.

"Very well then...SLYTHERIN!!"

The students were stunned after the others landing in Gryffindor, it should have meant the last was a shoe-in. Silence echoed in the Great Hall. Elijah and Zane looked around and then both noticed the boy's stoicism crumbling into panic. Both rose and started a big raucous. "Yeah! You Danny!" Elijah shouted, making a fool of himself.

"Woohoo that's right! Give us a run for our money!" Zane cried.

The twins joined in not to be done in. "Yeah, rock that green! Wear that silver!"

Daniel snorted smirking as the Slytherins joined in cheering him on. Hermione smiled. It was times like this she couldn't help but pat her own back for doing such a fine parenting job. The boy glanced up at his mother as he sat at the Slytherin table. Hermione gave him the thumbs up and then pretended to look away so as not to embarrass him further.

Harry snorted in amusement as he looked over at the proud mother. "Some boys you have there," he teased.

"I know. I did a good job, didn't I?"

"And you're modest too."

Hermione chuckled, sighing as the last Firstie was sorted into Ravenclaw. She glanced down the staff table, realizing then that Hogwarts had become the choice place of employment for Order members. It was widely known that after the war, most places were apprehensive about hiring the heroes. Now Hogwarts was not only their haven from public scrutiny but also staffed by some of the most powerful and skills wizards and witches of the age.

Severus Snape was still the Potions Master, but he was now the Deputy Headmaster too. MacGonagall had retired when she was blinded in battle. Sirius took her place as Head of Gryffindor and the Professor of Transfiguration. His husband returned as the DADA Instructor, Harry filling in during the week of the full moon every month. Harry also ran what was called the Student Life Center which was on the ground floor and held a bookstore, cafe, computer lab, and study lounge. Apparently it instilled a better sense of unity in the school. He also had his wand craft practice out of the school and presented each new student with their wand the day after the Welcome Feast. Cordelia Weasley, Charlie's wife, was the Muggle Studies and Wizard Traditions Instructor. And Charlie after realizing the Dragon compound was no place for his wife or their child, took up the Care for Magical Creatures Post and Hagrid happily just resumed his job as groundskeeper. Fleur came in and taught Astronomy and Bill was the Charms Professor, replacing Flitwick who retired just because he could.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore smiled, addressing the student body. "Before I continue, I'd like to introduce a new member of our staff and alumnus to the school, Professor Hermione Granger Davis. She will be replacing Professor Binns in History of Magic. Please give her a warm welcome."

The students applauded as the woman waved happily. _Well, here we go._


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen:**

Severus knocked harshly on the door of the new History teacher. He was highly annoyed that the woman hadn't taken the time to inform him of her son's nature.

"Severus? What's wrong?"

"You could have told me your son was a prodigy, Hermione!" he growled, storming into her quarters. "He was positively bored in my class today!"

She stifled her amusement. "Did he embarrass you or something?"

"No...he just quietly and calmly brewed the potion as if it were a pleasant stroll down the lane. I was impressed and blind sided all at once."

"Just think of what this'll do for your House's standing."

Realization dawned on the man's face, a smile creeping on to his features. "Well then...does he have any other talents? And what his retention level?"

"He is quite brilliant and operates at the Sixth Year level but he's a quick study. I've had to enroll him in college summer programs for adolescents the last two years, so that he doesn't get to bore and complacent. It's the reason he attended a more elite school than his brothers...for the academic stimulation. He has it in his mind to be a Healer. He'll endure the Third Year class calmly, but you may want to come up with some way to keep him intrigued. And he's a brilliant tutor for someone so young. And he's an excellent Seeker if you are in the market."

Severus nodded. "And is...what is his personality? Is he easily persuaded? Because Slytherin...well you know."

"No he's calm and steady, even tempered. He is not easily manipulated or swayed and he has a natural charisma that is bewitching. I think he may be healthy for your House. A natural-born leader with a compassionate and wise demeanor...but don't get me wrong he's opportunistic and cunning as hell. He learned quick that he may not be able to win a physical battle against his brothers, but he's a rather effective trickster."

Severus breathed out some of his stress. "Thank you. It's one thing to be surprised by and figure out a First Year; but an entirely different matter to have one come half way through and watch how them struggle into their niche. I think I will come up with some extra curricular work for him. I apologize for barging in like a mad man."

"Not a problem." She smirked, perhaps the Slytherin could help her on her quest. "Severus? What happened between Harry and Ginny?"

Severus narrowed his dark eyes at the woman. "She cheated and he left her. He let her have custody for the girls' sake...why do you ask?"

"Everyone is so tight-lipped about it and well...I don't know why, but I _need_ to know. He's my friend and I want him to feel his best and if I know what happened I can approach it better."

"I wasn't aware you had a degree in psychology," he drawled. "And if he hasn't released his own personal torment than I sure as hell won't."

The man observed her dejection. It was clear that even if she wasn't aware of it, she was pursuing more than friendship. And Merlin knew that both needed a partner. Harry had helped his love life, perhaps he could nudge this along to the inevitable. He couldn't tell her...but maybe if she witnessed it. "But I know that he places the memories in a pensieve to numb their intensity in his mind...but I never gave you that idea."

He left at that moment, smirking at the surprise in her brown eyes. So...there was a pensieve...

Zane and Eli were reclining down by the lake when Christie and Gabby came into view. Zane furrowed his brow. Gabrielle, his goddess he had decided, was looking paler and was more tired lately. She must be taking her break up rather hard. To be honest it perplexed him that he cared so much. They had only talked a couple of times, but he was enamored.

Chris tackled her boyfriend, chuckling as his amused "oof!" Gabby went to sit, but stopped and fled to the thick gathering of trees. Zane leapt up and arrived just in time to hold back her long dark hair while she emptied her stomach. He blew cool air on the back over her sweaty neck, rubbing soothing circles in her back. When she stood upright, panting and dizzy, her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't her sister.

Zane calmly cast a freshening charm over her and a cooling charm over her sweat skin. He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket for her to use and then a tin of mints, offering her one. Gabby swallowed taking his hankie to wipe her mouth and a mint to battle her vomit-breath. She had a flashback to a time when she had had the stomach flu and Nathan wouldn't go near her...and realized if he had cared he would have risked getting sick too...like Zane Peters. She wasn't oblivious. She knew he fancied her, but she couldn't, because...

"You're pregnant," the boy said softly, with a kind expression. Gentle acceptance glowed in his green eyes.

"H-How?"

"I may have been home schooled, but I'm not that sheltered," he smiled. "I was worried...you looked a little worn out and then this...I just put it together, and you just confirmed by asking how I knew."

"Oh," she blushed. "So you understand then why I'm not on the market."

He gave an adorable lopsided grin. "I may understand, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to woo you. To me, this doesn't change a thing. If anything, it makes you seem even greater...stronger in my eyes. So you can either let me be with you now or...go through tons of embarrassing declarations of love and agree in exasperation," he teased. "Either way this secret of yours is safe with me."

She gave him a small smile. Truth be told she wanted to see what dating a gentlemen was like...but no guy should be strapped with the burden of someone else's baby. "Can you give me some time to think about it?"

If he had learned anything about women from his mother it was that getting them to consider things was half the battle. "Of course," he smiled. "Take as long as you need...but the declarations will start in a month."

"I've been warned." To her relief he immediately changed the subject to the Charms assignment as if he hadn't just asked her out or caught her in the midst of morning sickness. There was already a vast difference from him and her other exes.

Harry was locking up "The Slick" as the kids called it (Student Life Center was a mouthful and SLC was lame, hence SLiCk) on his way to dinner when Zane Peters approached him.

"Hey, Zane. What do you need?" he smiled.

Zane swallowed. Eli had it easy he had been asked by Potter to date Christie. He hadn't had to go through the nerve wracking experience of asking the most powerful wizard in the world to date his pregnant daughter. "I would like your permission to pursue your daughter, with the intention of dating her and eventually marrying her."

Harry was frozen in disbelief. No one had ever ASKED before, so there was a brownie point there...but he had vowed to protect her from all human with Y chromosomes until the baby was born. Then again...it took courage to do this. No! No more boys!

"I'm not sure she wants to-"

"I know about her situation. I figured it out," he blurted. He took a deep breath. "I told her I like her today and she asked for time to decide and I'm giving that to her but I thought I'd ask you...so there wouldn't be any extra stress on her."

Harry softened his features. Well, damn. How do you tell someone that considerate that they weren't an option for your daughter? Especially when said boy is willing to care for her even through a pregnancy he had nothing to do with...Sighing he looked to the sky, hoping he wasn't insane for doing this.

"Very well...I give my blessing, but only when she's ready, not a second sooner. And so help me if you hurt her or damage her heart any further than it already is, you'll understand in vivid detail how I vanquished Voldemort," he said firmly.

Zane stared in fear a moment, making Harry grin inside. Then he smiled and offered his hand to the Hero. "Thank you sir. I promise to put her on a pedestal and worship her in every PG rated way possible."

Harry smirked, watching the confident young man scamper off on cloud nine. He chuckled as he began to make his way to dinner. He was stopped by the sight of Hermione strolling toward him. They'd made polite conversation since the blow-up he had a few weeks ago. Was it so wrong that he wanted to leave the past to move on to the future? He decided then to let it slide, knowing that she wouldn't be done with the issue until he told her...the woman had always been slightly obsessive.

"I just had the most interesting conversation with Mr. Peters," he said warmly.

Hermione blinked. Harry had been stubbornly distant for the last week after his episode in her living room. "Oh really? Do tell."

"He just asked me permission to woo my daughter...even stranger I said yes," he smiled.

Hermione chuckled. "Zane is a good guy, he'll take good care of her. Most of all he'll respect her."

"No kidding...she needs to learn the value of that badly. Well I'm off to dinner."

"I have to go pick up Dan from school." She began walking away. "Harry I'm sorry about the other day...but I really have to know...so I at least won't stumble on it unknowingly..." she said, making a last ditch effort before invading his privacy.

Harry clenched his jaw. "Hermione. Drop it. I will get to it when I'm good and ready. Not now." He stomped away.

"Well that sucks," she breathed.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen:**

It had almost been a month since Zane had laid out his intentions to his crush and he hadn't brought it up again. Gabby had been nearly three months along then so now she was obviously close to four...and when she wore her casual clothes she was starting to show...and people were starting to talk. The boy had noticed that the circle of people she hung out with were starting to push her to the side because of her humbled personality, sickly air, and slight weight gain. He also noticed that she was taking it hard. Which is what brought him to the Astronomy Tower, Saturday morning.

Eli had joked about him always being aware of her whereabouts, like he was a stalker or something. But the truth was he wanted to be there if something went wrong...physically or emotionally. He found the girl crying and it nearly broke him. He slid an arm around her and she willingly excepted the embrace he gave, inhaling his masculine cologne.

"S-Sorry...it's just I've just realized that I've wasted so much time...trying to be the Queen Bee...and n-now that I'm receiving what I dished out...how did Chris do it...and it is clear I really have no friends...and I can't stop crying, bloody hormones!" she whimpered into his chest.

"I'll contribute it to hormones," he chuckled, letting her pull away. He wiped away a few stray tears for her and then cleared his throat. "So...your Dad's house elf, Dobby has told me that you've been eating a lot of pie lately so I went up to Mama Mione's rooms and used her kitchen to bake my mother's famous cherry pie. And yes...I love to bake, sue me."

She giggled taking the pie and the fork he had for her. She took one bite and hummed in satisfaction. "What's that?"

"Oh its a book about pregnancy, but I charmed the cover to be a book about fashion so no one would be the wiser. Your sister found out I knew and stated that you haven't been very proactive about it so I figured...you might read this."

Even though he was gorgeous enough already...Zane Peters kindness was beginning to steal her heart. "What is this? The warning shot?" she teased.

He smirked warmly. "Something like that. And I wanted to make sure you were going with your sister to watch the Slytherin and Gryffindor Quidditch match. Delilah and the boys and I are playing...and I heard you never go...I will investigate the reasons later, but I got to go."

She smiled as she watched him stride out, eating his he made pie happily. She ate as she strolled down to her father's quarters. She let herself in to find the man bundling up for the game. He glanced at her and continued. Then he stopped to glare at her attire.

It was all well and good that she was not worried about people finding out about her condition, but honestly! It was 42 degrees, windy and damp out there and she was dressed in a fitting tank top, capri pants, and flip-flops...eating a pie out of the pan?

"Have you gone nutters? You'll catch a chill and then you'll be no good to your baby sick," he admonished. He flicked his wand and her jeans lengthened, shirt transfigured into a knit jumper and her sandals became moccasins. He threw a scarf around her neck and pulled a matching Gryffindor colored cap onto her head. "Much better. Where did you get that pie?"

"Zane made it for me...what do you think of him, Daddy?"

Harry grinned. "I...like him. Especially after he asked for my blessing."

Gabby gasped in surprised. No one had asked her father for permission before. And it wasn't until now that she realized how much it mattered to her. She felt tears welling over in her eyes. " He asked you?"

"Yeah. A month ago. He didn't want you to worry about what I thought. Is something wrong?"

"Well, damn," she breathed shakily. "It looks like I'll have to go out with him now. He is perfect."

Harry chuckled hugging her tight. "Pretty close. Ready to go? What's this?"

"It's a pregnancy book that Zane charmed incognito."

"Oh...the kid's good." He closed the door behind them, smiling at the prospects of the two seventh years as a couple. He stopped in his tracks when he realized how Gin had been at this point in her pregnancies. An insatiable minx. The truth was...it didn't matter how much of a gentleman the boy was he was only human. The Hero hung his head in defeat...he should have shipped her off to a convent when he had a chance.

Slytherin won by ten points thanks to Dan's seeker skills. Sirius grudgingly handed Severus his justly won galleons. But Gabby's eyes were trained on her Chaser. She had never seen the appeal of Quidditch or the players...but suddenly she liked the sport very much.

Chris looked over curiously at her sister. "You're going to let him take you out aren't you?" she drawled.

"I have to. He worked up the courage to ask Dad permission," she smiled, "and he makes excellent pie."

Christie snorted. "You best tell him now."

They walked down to the locker rooms and waited for the guys to come out. Eli came out first, smiling at his girlfriend. "What are you doing here, Gabby?"

"I...need to speak to Zane..."

He smiled and disappeared back into the lockers. He came back out and winked at the girl, before leading his girlfriend away. Zane stumbled out his hair wet and shirt undone. He had obviously just finished his shower.

He smirked at her. "Back for more pi-" he was cut off by her lips on his. SHutting his eyes he wrapped his arms around her and lengthened the embrace. She pulled back a bit, but he cupped her cheeks and pecked her mouth tenderly. He gazed into her brown eyes warmly, but then furrowed his brow. "Am I supposed to contribute this to hormones too? Or does this mean what I hope it does?"

"Yes," she nodded, mirth twinkling.

He snorted, eyes widening when she slid her hands inside his shirt flaps to his hips. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"I didn't used to go to matches because I usually spent them snogging whatever douche I was with. I didn't think much of it, but suddenly...I can see the advantages to dating a player," she purred eyeing him hungrily.

Zane swallowed. "And this is when I back away...this is too fast, hormones or not."

"Sorry..." she coughed.

"Aside from what you clearly WISH we were doing...can I do anything for you?" he asked softly.

"No I'm good right here," she sighed, cuddling into his now buttoned up shirt.

"Take all the time you need then," he smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Harry had a Healer appointment with Gabby the next day, buying Hermione enough time to go through the pensieve...hopefully. She knew his password, they had traded in August before the disagreement. She had a tiny bit of trepidation about invading his privacy, but she needed to know.

Looking around the cozy room she began her search...finding the item in the last place she thought to look. The cooling box, next to his eggs and milk. He really was eccentric sometimes, he needed to stop hanging out with Albus. She set the stone basin, full of silver memories, on the table. Taking a deep breath she plunged into the memories.

She looked around at the scene. It was the couple's old house in Godric's Hollow. There were roses all over the rooms and candles lit here and there and a romantic table set for two. She turned at the sound of Harry humming as he pulled his roast from the oven. She glanced at calendar on the cupboard to see that it was March four years after Delilah was born. Clearly their anniversary. From the looks of it, Harry had gone all out and gotten kids pawned off on someone. He spent several minutes perfecting every detail and then deciding on where to stand for when his wife got home, finally opting to sit at the table.

Hermione watched as time sped up and Harry sat and paced and sat and paced...until finally at one in the morning he blew out all the candles, put away the food, and vanished all the roses. Hermione followed him up to bed, where he sorrowfully crawled into bed and then stared at the wall until his wife tiptoed in four hours later.

"Where were you?" he croaked.

Ginny froze. "We made a good merger and everyone went out to celebrate," she replied. "Why?"

They sure partied a lot over at Malfoy Real Estate and Investments. Harry clenched his jaw. "Because we'd been married ten years yesterday and I had gotten Molly to watch the kids and cooked a surprise dinner and I hoped to rekindle some heat in this otherwise frigid relationship," he said evenly.

"Oh babe," she clearly feigned her care. "I'm so sorry." She slid into bed, grunting. "Rekindle the heat, who are you kidding," she snorted.

Hermione furrowed her brow in concern as the two slept back to back. The memories flickered in and out. Scenes of the two yelling about her job as Malfoy's assistant behind silence charmed doors so the girls wouldn't hear their shouting. Others of Harry watching silently as Ginny went out and came back in time to make breakfast for their children. Countless family functions where the pair put on a show of affection, turning away from each other as soon as they were alone. A few where the girls would ask Harry why Mummy didn't like being at home. Two years of her lying shite. And finally...

"Gin, don't do this!" Harry hissed quietly. "The girls have been looking forward to this camping trip for weeks. It's one thing to skip out on me, entirely different for them. You've been out every night this month, surely your libido can rest for three days!"

"We really do have a meeting, Harry," she growled. "I wouldn't do that to them."

"Then you're telling them. Not me-" She disapparated before he could finish. Shutting his eyes, he exhaled his rage.

"Daddy? Where's Mum? It's time to go," a ten year old Gabby said, cracking the bedroom door. Her sisters peered in around her.

"Something came up at the office. She really had to go," he said softly.

Delilah sniffled as tears spilled over her hazel colored eyes. "She doesn't love us anymore," she cried softly.

"No, sweet pea, no...your mum loves you very much...she's just real busy with work lately. She wanted to come, but Mr. malfoy needed her at the office. SHe has a very important job, you know," he said gently. "But she wouldn't want you to miss out on the trip. So let's go have some fun. You can laugh at your old dad when he fumbles with the tent."

The girls nodded a little sadly but followed him out to the car.

Hermione got a knot in her stomach. This was not good.

Two days later, the girls were walking zombies as they arrived home late in the evening, tuckered out from their fun. Harry carried, Delilah as he unlocked the door and pushed inside, the other two still gathering their sleeping bags and things from the car. His breath hitched at the sight of clothes strewn across the floor, champagne bottles about and candles burnt down to nothing. His nose twitched at the musky scent of sex in the air. Hearing the car door shut, he blinked and vanished all evidence of his wife's infidelity with his wand. They shouldn't have come home early.

The man calmly put the girls to bed and trudged up to the bedroom. He stopped before opening the door, in disbelief of what he though he heard. He shook his head. No, he was just being paranoid. The love birds were probably out to dinner.

He pushed in to the room and immediately heard white noise, and saw in tunnel vision. It was one thing to know it was happening, entirely different to witness it. They were in the bed, in full swing. They were having sex in his bed. THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN HIS OWN BED!

Lightening crackled outside as his magic angrily pulsed in the room. The pair were startled and pulled the covers up over them. A wind blew around them as Harry barely held onto his magic.

"You're home early," Ginny cried over the noise.

A blaze of fire swirled around the bed as Harry glared wordlessly. On his part, Draco looked like he soiled the sheets, but Ginny glared back.

The fire died and the wind stilled and Harry finally spoke, "I apologize for ruining your romantic holiday. Ginevra we're done." He slammed the door and stormed down the hall. He gently woke the girls and ushered them into the floo to Molly's.

Hermione was breathing erratically, but froze as the memory of Harry moved straight through the Present Harry. "Have you seen enough?" he said icily.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Harry was on the brink of letting his temper out in full force as he glared at the frightened look Hermione gave him. WHY? Why right NOW? "Get out," he growled.

"I'm sorry Harry, I-"

"Mione I can't be reasonable right now. Get out."

The woman gazed at him sadly a moment but complied. As she neared the end of the corridor, she stopped at the drenching rain that began from the seemingly sunny sky. Tears pricked her eyes...she'd just broken his heart.

Over the next week she tried to engage him in conversation or offer him some sort of apology...but he would either blatantly ignore her or brush her off as he stormed away. The worst part was Hermione didn't understand why it hurt so much. In the past she would give it some time and Harry usually came back and apologize for being an arse no matter who was in the wrong...but she could let it be for some reason.

Hermione sat on her sofa staring at the flames in the floo blankly...then tears spilled over as realization hit. "Shit!" she sucked in a shaky breath. "I love him...and I fucked up royally..."

Ron had been surprised when Harry invited him for drinks on a Sunday night. Now at the sight of his clearly buzzed friend, he regretted accepting. What's happened now?

The ginger signaled Madame Rosemerta for a whiskey, sliding into the booth next to his friend. He used to always envy the life of Harry Potter, but as he grew older and had kids...he realized the savior's life was not something he wanted for all the gold in Gringott's.

Harry was staring miserably at the tabletop. "How many have you had, mate?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "You know I can't trust anybody," he replied with a slower lilt to his voice. "Especially the closest ones...except you mate, you never let me down."

Ron furrowed his brow. "Why do you say that?"

"Mione broke into my rooms and went into my penseef...penseff...pen-"

"Pensieve."

Harry nodded pointing to his friend. "Right. Anywho, I keep the memories of the time leading to the divorce in there. I was gonna tell 'er. I was! But she just HAD to know right then..."

Ron listened to the man ramble on. Shite. Shite, shite, shite! And he was just getting back to the idea of dating...shite! Ron blamed himself, partially. When they were kids, he had noticed how Harry and Hermione gravitated toward each other. He'd been jealous and afraid they'd date, leaving him behind. The truth was Harry had always been in love with the girl. It was Harry who made Ron go back First Year to find her during the troll incident. And Harry who missed her the most when she'd been petrified in Second. She and Harry saved Sirius back then. And Hermione was the reason he almost didn't win the first task of the Triwizard tournament. It was at Hermione's encouragement that Harry started DA.

The two were fated to each other and because he told Harry in Fourth Year how much he liked Hermione before his friend could do the same...they hadn't had the opportunity to explore it. And Ron felt guilty for it. Especially since it was he who talked Harry out of his cold feet early in his engagement to Ginny. Harry had so predicted what went down, after the first DATE. And Ron had tried to make up for ruining his chances with Mione but thrusting forth his sister in sacrifice. He had breathed a sigh of relief when Hermione returned and immediately caught Harry's attention.

But in a completely Hermione-way things were ruined...again. It was going to take a lot of apologizing on her part for Harry to be remotely interested again...that is if she had realized her own attraction yet.

"Harry, mate, it's Hermione. Surely you knew she wouldn't let up until she got to the bottom of it," he said calmly.

"Well yeah! But with Gabby's pregnancy I had other things to worry about! I didn't want to open those wounds right now!" He let his head thud to the table.

Ron's eyes widened. "Gabby's pregnant?" he hissed throwing up a privacy charm.

"Shit! That's a secret! Don't tell anyone," he groaned into the table.

"I won't..." he gazed at the defeated man a moment. "Come on, let's get you to bed, mate. I'm cutting you off."

Harry nodded letting his friend help him rise and stand. Then Ron, tired of stumbling along bent half over to accommodate for the height difference, hoisted him over his shoulder. Harry began to complain, but snorted and stopped talking.

Harry fumbled with the password to his quarters, finally pushing in. Ron clumsily removed the man's shoes and then lifted into the bed. He calmly tucked Harry into bed, snorting at his friend's instant slumber. "I'll fix it mate," he muttered softly.

Squaring his shoulders her tossed some floo powder into the flames, storming out into Hermione's room. "What in god's name are playing at?!" he yelled at her. He froze in his ire however, when he noticed her tears.

"I know, I know...I shouldn't have but I was worried and I NEEDED to know," she croaked, her brown eyes pleading for him to understand.

His blue eyes stared at her, trying to come up with her reasons. "Well you have hurt him, Mione. He was going to get to it, he just needed time to work up the courage and strength to talk about it...Surely you understand why now that you've seen it."

"I know! But he won't even look at me-"

"That's because he's in love with you, you daft woman! He has for ages and just when he was working up the hope that he could have something he REALLY wanted you betrayed his trust...maybe not to the extreme Ginny did, but enough to sting. So WHY? WHY DID YOU NEED TO KNOW?!" He panted in exasperation.

"Because I love him too," she whispered in small voice. "I just realized it myself..."

The ginger's features softened as he sat down next to her. He rubbed her back soothingly. It actually made sense...she needed to know so that she could allow him to pursue her...so she knew that he was over Gin. Sighing, Ron leaned back. "Well...you shocked him into this, you'll have to do something to shock him out of it."

He smiled as he saw her gears begin to crank inside her mind. "I'll be off, then. Lu will be worried."

Hermione didn't respond, trying to plan her intervention of sorts.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty:**

Harry had the worst hangover ever. So glad the day was almost over, he grunted as he put some of the stock back into the stores until tomorrow. He turned to go back into the closed bookstore, but stopped at the sight of Hermione leaning against the door jam. Perfect. Just what he needed.

"Not now Herm-mmf!" His green eyes widened in shock as Hermione kissed him. He continued to stare as she backed away.

"Now that I have your attention...will you hear me out?" she asked softly.

He nodded in a daze.

"I'm sorry. I was wrong, but I HAD to know!"

"Why?" he rasped.

"I'm not done."

"Sorry."

"Be-Because I love you and subconsciously I didn't want to invest any feelings until I knew that you were over Gin...because I have five, no six, boys to worry about. It's not just me..." she quieted at the calloused fingers on her lips.

"Stop talking," Harry whispered, as he stepped closer to her. "Just don't go behind my back again. Promise?"

"But if I want to plan a surprise party or-"

"Hermione."

"Right. I promise not to go behind your back on the big things." She gazed up into his twinkling green eyes, licking her lips nervously as her heart beat into hyperdrive.

Harry grinned, sliding both his hands up her neck to cradle her head gently. "Hermione Jane...may I kiss you?"

"I really wish you would..."

Her eyes fluttered shut as his lips met hers in a warm, questioning kiss. When her slender arms slid up and locked around his neck, Harry hummed in approval and pulled her closer, backing her into the shelf. He deepened the kisses, moaning when one of her hands shot into his dark hair. His large hands slid down to her ribcage, his thumbs rubbing lazy circles through her cotton blouse. Hermione pulled back, smiling as she gasped for air. Harry had a lopsided boyish grin on his swollen lips. She played with his hair a moment, gazing into his happy eyes. She cuddled into his chest slipping her arms around his trim waist. Harry hugged her close, resting his head on the top of her head.

"We still need to talk about it, don't we?" he sighed.

"You haven't talked about it with anyone, Harry...she hurt you...I'll put you back together," she said softly.

"It's going to be a long night isn't it?"

"Yep," she stated.

"Well...once we tear this all apart and put it back together...we need to have a joint family meeting...will it be weird for Eli and Chris and Zane and Gabby?"

Hermione exhaled. "It better not be, because I think there's something between Dan and Dell too."

Harry squeezed her closer still. "We'll have to come up with some very interesting parenting for this."

"Mmhmm. Let's go."

Hermione woke up pressed up against something very warm, the alarm clock beeping in the background. The very male grunt, caused her to try to remember what happened the night before. Regardless...she was still dressed and on top of the covers. She recalled her kiss with...Harry! She rolled over to see that it was her...boyfriend...spooned behind her. She smiled at his peaceful features and then everything flooded back to her. They had stayed up all night talking about him and Gin and then her and Derek...both cried at some point and clearly they had fallen asleep here. She reached over him to hit the alarm and he blinked awake at the movement.

"Just go back to sleep, Harry. I've got to get Jake off to school," she whispered. She went to get up, but Harry stopped her, stealing a brief kiss. She smiled as she went to task.

It took her about an hour to get him fed, dressed, and through the floo to Hogsmeade Primary. She came back into the bedroom with two cups of coffee. She furrowed her brow at the sight of him on his stomach scribbling on parchment.

He looked up, smiling briefly. "I'm owling the girls about the family meeting after dinner tonight," he stated. He took the coffee, receiving another kiss.

Hermione rubbed his back as she dictated her quill to do the same and then duplicate it four times. The pair sent off the messages. She looked over at the clock and sighed. "Almost time for breakfast...better get dressed..."

Harry was on his back now gazing up at her. He felt high. Abstractly he realized that this was what being on cloud nine actually felt like...that spoke volumes to why he and Gin didn't work. "Damn responsibilities," he exhaled playfully.

Hermione snorted rising to her feet. Harry smiled as she pulled him to his lazy feet. He sprung forward wrapping his arms around her, nuzzling her soft neck. Hermione chuckled, clutching the folds of his shirt for balance and humming at the chaste kiss he planted there.

"See you at breakfast," he said softly, stealing a soft kiss from his girlfriend.

She smirked as the flooed back to his rooms. This was great...but telling the kids was gonna be hell.

Zane slid his hand into Gabby's hand under the table. The morning sickness had finally stopped, but now an entirely different problem arose. How was he supposed to be a gentleman when the woman was clearly hornier than a hellcat in heat under a full moon?? His will power was crumbling slowly under the assault on his psyche.

His green eyes glanced across the table at Eli who was whispering into Christie's ear playfully. All four looked up in surprise when letters were dropped on their plates. Jonah, Samson, Dell, and Dan got one too. He tore it open and read quietly, glancing over at Gabby's too. They said the same thing: "Family meeting in the student lounge after dinner."

"This is brilliant," Gabby breathed softly, a smile on her lips.

"What?"

"They're starting to date."

Oh boy...this meeting was going to be hell.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One:**

Harry and Hermione sat across from the children and the two factions stared at each other a moment. Then Harry cleared his throat. "Uh...as is the tendency in my life all of my personal ventures end up splashed across the Prophet so we...Hermione and I are-"

It was cute how he always faltered in the intimate details, but stood up to dragons without hesitation. His sputtering was endearing, but she had to save him or the boys would eat him alive. "We've decided to date," she stated, smiling at the relieved man.

All but Elijah and Delilah broke into excited smiles and chattered happily at the prospect. Hermione decided to investigate that later, but nodded at the enthusiastic buzz, entertaining the jokes and teases.

"And since we are practically going to be family, Gabby...isn't there something you need to share with your brothers?"

Gabby blinked and then looked over at the Brothers Davis, exhaling at the warm hand on her thigh. She glanced at Zane's encouraging gaze. "Um...yes. I'm pregnant and I...that's all I got."

"Don't worry." Jonah smiled.

"We've got your back," Samson finished.

She grinned at them. She froze as Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "I won't be the youngest anymore," he sighed in bliss. Gabby snorted hugging the boy back.

Harry smirked. "Okay, that was it...everyone can go...but Elijah and Christie, and Zane and Gabby."

The kids scattered. The two couples stared at their parents...except Elijah who glared at Harry. "You aren't going to do something lame like tell us we can't date now, are you?" Zane drawled teasingly.

"No," Hermione snorted. "But there will be definite ground rules that we will follow too. Like...we won't be living under the same room until if and when we get married. So neither will you. And when we do we'll tackle that issue, but..." she looked to Harry for help.

"Look we can't control what you do together when we aren't around, but it will not be happening under either roof, understood?" he stated.

The girls and Zane nodded, Elijah folded his arms. Hermione furrowed her brow at her eldest son's behavior. "You all go...clearly Elijah has something he wants to say to us," she said in sharp anger.

The other three did not wait around when she used that tone. The door shut and the three stared at each other in heavy silence. "What is wrong?" she asked the teen.

"I thought you loved Dad."

"I did. And I miss him terribly but that doesn't mean I can't find love again-"

"Bullshit! You clearly have always been in love with this creep and just settled on Dad because you couldn't have him! You've just been biding your time until you could weasel back into his arms and play house. You make me-"

Harry could understand the kid's anger, but no one spoke to Hermione like that, especially not her son. "Hey that's enough!"

"Shut up! You're not my father! I can speak to MY MOTHER, anyway I like-" The boy grew silent as the fireplace roared to life and a great wind blew through the room and a bolt of lightning crackled outside, spurred by the other wizard's rage. His blue eyes were wide in fearful alertness as he swallowed.

"Listen to me," Harry growled. Shocking the boy out of his anger, clearly was the best way to get a word in. Harry filed that away for future reference, but continued the charade. "I understand that you are offended by this, I understand that you feel hurt and are worried about your father's memory vanishing with my presence, but you will never raise your voice like that to your mother again. If you need a villain, by all means make it me. It was ME who settled, ME who bided my time, and ME who wormed MY way into HER arms. By her grace, your mother has found enough room in her broken heart to love me after such a great man snatched her away. She has done nothing wrong and you will not make her feel guilty about this, do you understand?"

Elijah exhaled taking in everything he said. "Yes sir," he breathed. "But how do I know that you will really take care of her?"

Harry softened his expression and with it all of nature stilled peacefully. "How can I trust you will do the same with my daughter?"

Elijah blinked in realization and then looked up at the pained expression of the woman who had raised him and taught him better than this, the woman who had been lonely for years and stood to hug her. "I'm sorry...I understand. I..."

She stroked the hair at the base of his neck. "It's alright. You'll get used to it. He's not trying to replace Derek you know...we just both...we've both been lonely and it's just ironic that it's each other we finally choose to move on with. Your father would have wanted me to be happy."

She pulled away and kissed his cheek, chuckling at his protesting wine. Eli gazed up at the man, swallowing. He offered his hand and Harry smiled shaking it. "Welcome to the family," the younger said a small smile on his lips.

"Right back at ya, kid," Harry smirked, mirth twinkling in his green eyes.

When he left, Harry heaved a sigh and fell back into a chair. He pinched his nose tiredly, grinning when his girlfriend cuddled into his lap. He lazily draped his arms around her. "Well that was eventful..."

"Does that happen every time you get angry?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yeah...but that was just an act. I wanted his undivided attention."

"Do you do that with the girls?" Hermione asked in amusement.

Harry shook his head. "I usually lower my voice and they get worried. After all the yelling with Gin, they figure that when I'm quiet is the time to worry."

"You cunning manipulative-" she stopped at the sound of the door. Zane tiptoed in. "What do you need?"

"Uh I need advice on two things...both involving Gabby," he said slowly.

Harry raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Well...first of all she gets mad at me a lot because...well I'm an attractive guy and all of her former friends want revenge and throw themselves at me, but I push them away, but apparently I'm inviting it according to her. AND then the other half of the time she so horny I can barely get away and I'm trying to be a gentleman, but there's only so much grinding a guy can take before he gives in..." he took a deep breath. "Any suggestions?"

The two adults glanced over at each other and burst into laughter. "Okay, okay," Harry snorted. "I'll ignore the fact that it's my daughter here and say this. She's pregnant and hormonal...therefore she's clingy and you're always wrong. Just be...doting and focus everything on her...and when she still thinks you aren't devoted because of her frenemies, a dramatic declaration of adoration is in order. Plus keep in mind it's about to get worse because she's starting to show and people are going to notice...so if you can't handle this, you should back out now," he stated calmly.

Zane thought a moment. "And the sex thing?"

"Like I said I choose to ignore it. I understand your predicament, the only difference is I was married to super-freak my wife became during her pregnancy..." he swallowed. "Just make sure the first time's nice...but I didn't just say that because..."

"Got it. Out of your sight, out of your mind. Thank you." He strolled out leaving Harry to stare in doom.

"I'm a terrible father, I just gave a teenage boy permission to bone my daughter," he whimpered.

Hermione chuckled. "If it's any consolation I've never seen him so devoted to a girl ever. And I cast the Soul Mate Indicator Charm and they are a match. So I guess you could say he's boning with the intention of marriage."

Harry lowered his eyelid to stare at the woman in disdain. "That doesn't help, Mione."

"Oh. I think I can take you mind off of it though," she said softly.

"I really don't think so...mmm," she cut off his worried ramble with a kiss.

She grinned into the embrace as the man deepened it, nibbling on her bottom lip. She moved so that she was straddling his legs and continued her assault, sighing as his hand rubbed her thighs and he began attacking her neck. She cupped his jaw and pulled him back up for a gentler kiss.

"Oh yes I can," she purred triumphantly, stroking his unruly hair.

"Clearly I was mistaken," he breathed, nuzzling her jaw and nipping at her ear. He pulled away gazing at her in adoration. "Okay what do I need to do to mesh in well with Jacob, he's the only one I haven't really hung out with yet."

She kissed the diligent man's brow and sighed. He was right though. They really needed to make sure this family dynamic would work before they could go further into the bedroom. "Uh...Elijah hasn't been able to teach him to ride a broom yet. He's simply aching to start. I think that would be good...what about Dell? I mean Chris and I obviously get on well and I bet Gabby and I will bond as her pregnancy progresses...but what about Dell?"

Harry licked his lips as he thought about it. "She's wicked brilliant at Quidditch, she gets it from me," he boasted wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione punched him playfully. "So she's always been one of the guys and I thinks she's at that age where she wants to break free of that and be a girl, but doesn't want to lose the respect of the team and her guy friends..."

"So more of the same that I did with Christie."

"Yeah...Gin really has been slacking off hasn't she?"

Hermione gazed at his worried expression and nodded. "Luckily they have you and your unconditional love and approval to counter her personality...so what happens when we go home. Dell's still at Ginny's."

"I know," he breathed. "But in the pit of my stomach I know there's something brewing that will cause her to move in with me...I'm just not sure it's going to be pleasant," he whispered in worry.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two:**

Harry Potter was a wise man, Zane decided. The boy hadn't taken his girlfriend to bed yet...but she was starting to get the ferocious criticism of her peers for getting knocked up by an asshole. Just as the man had predicted. And he really couldn't handle her tears they made him ache inside. But the other girls now doubled their efforts to pull him from her. Which is what had him in his current situation with the Queen Bee Diana Thomas straddling his lap in the middle of dinner in the Great Hall, with his girlfriend watching in painful betrayal. She stood and began to leave.

Zane pushed the forward girl off and stood. He grabbed Gabby and then cast a Sonorous charm on himself. "Can I have everyone's attention please! Particularly the ladies," his voice boomed. "I am not single. Nor am I the cheating kind. I'm absolutely head over heels for Gabrielle Nicole Potter. I'm not deterred by her current condition, nor does it bother me. So back the hell off! Clearly I'm taken. This is me formally letting you know that I'm done being polite and reasonable. Throwing yourself at me or chastising my girlfriend runs the risk of you being hexed six ways from sunday. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your meal," he finished, pulling the shocked girl in for a very public kiss.

There was a resounding applause and "awww," that echoed around them. Zane grinned at her before glancing at the amused faces of the staff. Gabby blinked a few times and then yanked him out of the room to the Room of Requirement.

"Babe! What...mmmf!" he hummed in surprised as she kissed him hungrily and pushed him back onto the large bed that appeared. He gazed up at her, a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"I want you to make love to me," she whispered huskily.

"I take it you liked my announcement then?" he grinned. He sat up on the edge of the bed, sliding his arms up from her hips to her ribcage. He kissed her lips tenderly. "Um...one question."

Gabby leaned her forehead against his. "Hmm?"

"If we do this...I won't hurt the baby will I? Or emotionally scar it..."

She chuckled running her hands up his arms and over his strong shoulders. "No...I've read all the books and Poppy has assured me that it's safe up until the last few months."

He nodded nervously. "Oh and just to clarify...I'm not some perverted freak who only likes baby bumps on my women...I liked your figure before...not that you're not arousing now...I..."

She kissed him briefly. "Shut up."

"Yes ma'am," he breathed.

It was all her fault. And now it couldn't be fixed at all. It was all her fault. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she lifted the blade to her arm.

"Professor Black! Come quick!" a First Year panted in alarm.

Sirius took off to follow the girl into Gryffindor Tower and up into the Girls' Bath. Several other girls were crowded in there sobbing in distress. The animagus scanned the room and his eyes fell on a scene that knocked the wind from his chest and stopped his heart cold.

The shower was running. But on its floor lay a drenched and pale body of Delilah Potter, unconscious in a growing pool of blood. Sirius pushed through to his goddaughter's side and immediately sealed up her self-inflicted wounds. He shut off the water so he could check her vitals, and relief flooded his veins at the sound of a faint pulse. He threw off his teaching robes to wrap her up tightly, turning to the Prefects.

"Go tell Professors Snape and Potter to come to the Hospital wing. Don't tell them what's happened, just that it's an emergency. Quickly!" he ordered, lifting the limp form as he made his way to the Floo.

He stumbled into the Infirmary to find it blessedly empty. Poppy poked her head out of her office and gasped at the sight of the man silently crying as he cradled his godchild to his chest. She calmly took Delilah into her care and pushed him out into the waiting area, telling him to send Severus in when he arrived. Moments later, Harry and the Slytherin jogged in.

"What is it? What's happened?" Harry panted.

"Go in Sev," Sirius said shakily. The Slytherin eyed him cautiously, but complied. Harry swallowed, realizing Sirius had been crying. This wasn't good. "Who is it? And what has happened?"

"It's Delilah," he said hoarsely. "I found her in the bathroom...she had attempted to kill herself."

Harry paled as he began breathing heavily. Tears pricked his eyes and he willing took hold of his adopted father's strong hug as an anchor. "No."

"She's alive, Harry. We'll get to the reasons why...but we have to wait until Poppy is done."

Harry nodded. "How?"

"Six slits up her wrists."

Sirius let his own tears trickle into the man's hair as Harry shook in anguish. It was going to be a long night.

Severus quietly shut the door leading to the waiting area. As far as suicide attempts go, the girl had sure made it hard for them to bring her back into stability. Severus let his dark eyes fall on the disheveled form of Harry with his head in his hands.

The hero looked up with tired eyes.

"She's stable and sleeping. You can go in, Harry," he said softly.

"How bad?"

"It was a fight...but she'll pull through..." he didn't finish saying what he thought.

"If she wants to, that's what you wanted to say," Harry croaked. "Can you keep the girls...and Hermione in the loop?"

"Of course," the stoic man nodded. He traded a sad look with his wife and then left to get the Sisters Potter and Hermione Davis.

Harry quietly slid a chair next to his youngest daughter's bed, gasping at how pale and small she seemed to be in that bed. Her forearms were bandaged tightly. He took one of her hands in his and kissed it softly. "Oh what have you done, doodle bug?" he rasped. He looked up at Madame Pomphrey as she cleaned up the bloodied rags and utensils.

"It was well planned," she said calmly. "She'd been working up the courage for some time, because she used a very ancient and restricted spell."

"What do you mean?" he asked. He didn't really want to hear it but he needed to know.

"She charmed the blade she was using so that a healing charm would hold the wounds shut for only ten seconds at a time. Severus had to brew the counter solvent and even then...it's fortunate she's still a virgin because we had to use unicorn hair to suture and bind the wounds shut." She sighed gazing at the girl. "Harry have you noticed her depression?"

"I've found her quieter and distant, but with all the drama with Chris and Gabby I haven't been able to take her out like I usually do. Wait, why?"

"After we stabilized her I ran a physical examination. She has shallower scars in less visible places. Mostly congregated on her ribcage...don't blame yourself Harry. We'll get to the bottom of this."

Harry swallowed, nodding. He swept her raven hair out of her eyes and kissed her forehead. Nadia Snape slipped in. "Harry, Christie and Gabby are here."

"How long is she out, Poppy?"

"She'll be sedated in a dreamless sleep for a day, her body has to recoup," the Head Mediwitch informed him.

"Okay there are some things I need to do." He stood and exited.

"What's happened Daddy?" Gabby asked.

"The other Gryffindor girls said there was blood and Dell was on the floor," Christie added in worry.

Just as he was answering his eyes found Hermione entering the waiting area. "Your sister...Dell attempted suicide," he said softly.

Both girls were frozen in shock. Harry calmly let them seek shelter in his arms as he gazed over their heads at Hermione. She had a worried expression and a hand at her chest.

"Has she said anything to either of you...that would in hindsight seem telling?" he rasped gently.

Christie thought furrowing her brow. "The breakfast at the Manor when I went to bring them home while Mum was gone we got on the topic of family crests and inheritances and it came down to me being your heir and Gabby gaining a portion of the Malfoy fortune and she had asked, 'What about me?' She seemed upset, but I thought she was teasing us because the conversation was so laughing."

Gabby swallowed as she chimed in too. "When I moved in with you she had said something about being alone and I told her it was only a few days until school. I didn't think it would hurt her this much-"

"Gabby you couldn't have known. I have things to do, will you go sit by her be while I'm gone?"

They both nodded slipping into the private hospital room. "Harry what are you doing?" Hermione asked placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Something I should have done a while ago," he breathed storming out of the room. "Look after her while I'm gone."

Percy Weasley was awakened by a pounding on the front door of his flat. He sat up, glancing as his sleeping wife and slid his glasses in to place. He shrugged into his house robe and swung open the door. "Harry?" he yawned.

"I need to file legal action for the full custody of Delilah and Christianne Potter," Harry stated firmly.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three:**

Ginny was sitting at the breakfast table with the other Malfoys when a house elf entered. "Master Draco, Harry Potter is here. He is being very mad! He is wanting to give something to Mistress Ginny!" it squeaked.

Draco glanced over at her and then nodded to the elf. Moments later, an irate Hero to the World stormed in. "Potter you look like shite. Have you slept recently?"

Harry scowled. "As a matter of fact I haven't Draco." He marched over to his ex wife who stared at him in confusion. "In leu of recent events I formally serve you these." He tossed the legal paper onto her lap.

With shaking hands, she unrolled the scroll and then dropped it at the sight of the heading. "You want full custody? Why? I haven't done anything-"

"Exactly," he growled. "You haven't done anything. I'm tired of cleaning up your messes caused by your lack of attention, Gin. What went down with Chris and Gin was minor compared to Dell's issues."

"What are you talking about? She's thirteen she can't have gotten into any trouble yet. She isn't even dating anyone and we nipped the drug problem in the bud-"

"Did it ever occur to you to find out WHY she was doing drugs? That maybe there was a problem with her emotionally?"

"What happened Harry?" she yelled.

"She slit her wrists and it wasn't the first time," he stated evenly. Ginny took a step back in shock. "She used a charm that wouldn't let the cuts be healed magically. It took Poppy and Severus three hours to finally close them up..." he heaved an exhausted sigh. "I can't do this right now. Gabby and Chris are being interviewed by a Wizenmagot member right now, so I'll see you in court. This afternoon."

Lucius smirked. He was impressed with the man. So was Narcissa but she was a little worried too.

Hermione straightened Harry's tie and flattened his hair before they went into the courtroom. "You'll do fine," she whispered, before sitting behind the barricade. Harry glanced over at his ex-wife before looking up at the stern older witch on the podium. She was new Harry thought idly.

"Let the record make note of the date and time and that this a child custody hearing," the woman drawled. "Mr. Potter, it seems that you and your ex-wife have been in this situation before, but bowed out last minute. Explain."

"Yes ma'am. Ginny and I were still fighting over the divorce and it carried over into the custody hearings. My children were present and I regret them seeing us both at our worst. At any rate, on the second to last day my youngest interrupted a particularly colorful shouting match with a sobbing plea for us to stop. The next day I had come to the decision that they needed the process to be smooth and backed off, dealing with whatever time Ginny gave me."

"Which according to records was two week s in the summers, the week before Christmas, and one day a month with each daughter separately," the judge concluded.

"Correct. And a day to celebrate their birthdays."

"Mrs. Malfoy, if I may be frank...what gave you the right to limit his time in that way? Clearly he was more of the mother than you were during your liaisons with Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny swallowed. "I wanted to make up for lost time. And we were both so bitter...let's just say even in the best of times Harry sacrificed and I always won."

"I see..." he lavender eyes scanned the petit woman before continuing. "But this changed as they got older, because you and your current husband started having children of your own, so naturally you allowed Mr. Potter more time to be with the babies." Ginny nodded. "While its appropriate to want time with your children you seem to have neglected the children you worked so hard to keep. I had the privilege of speaking with the older two, very bright and well spoken."

"Thank you."

"But they seem to have the same impression of you recently...you have this new wonderful life with Mr. Malfoy and they are separate from that as seem in a very torrid affair involving both girls and the same boy, leaving your oldest pregnant. In both cases they went to their father for shelter. I also read the medical report Madame Pomphrey sent in concerning your youngest. It is disturbing to me that you had not noticed even the smallest details of either of the girls' turmoil."

Ginny nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"Now...this court is not for the purpose of deciding which of you love your children more, because I've no doubt you care deeply for them, Mrs. Malfoy. We are here to decide what is right for their healthy mental and physical development. ANd maybe even for you to understand your ex-husband's turmoil for the past six years. It is in my authority to serve you with your own medicine. Full custody is awarded to Harry James Potter. Visitation for Ginevra Weasley Malfoy will be determined at his discretion. I recommend the original schedule Mr. Potter. Good day."

Harry stared at the podium in disbelief. That was easier than he thought and very quick. He turned to Ginny, but she couldn't look him in the eye. "Am I allowed to see her right now?" she asked softly.

"Of course. It'll be best coming from you. The news that she's moving in with me. Look Gin I'm not going to cut you off. I just...I need to get Gabby and Dell through this without us fighting over what to do."

She nodded. "I know."

"So I'm going to see if Dumbledore will allow Dell to live at home and commute to school until she's healthier."

"Whatever you say," she drawled.

"Hey...don't bring us into that conversation. Whatever she is thinking she doesn't need to think this is her fault that she's being moved."

Poppy pulled Delilah out of her sedation so that Ginny could speak with her. The girl's hazel eyes blinked open to find her mother gazing at her with no emotion on her features. Dreadful panic flooded her veins. "I-I'm sorry Mum! I know that this'll make the family appear weak..."

Ginny's breath caught. The girl had just tried to take her own life and she was worried about _appearances_? Perhaps she had missed the mark here. She took a well manicured hand and stroked the raven hair.

"Don't worry about that. Listen your Dad and I have decided that since your sisters are living with him now and Gabby will be home next semester...we feel that it would benefit your recovery to stay with her and just find what makes you happy again," she said as kindly as she could muster.

"Really?" she grinned nervously.

"Yes is that okay?"

"Y-Yes. Why do I feel sleepy again?"

"It's a potion love. Just sleep okay."

The teen nodded, slowly sinking back into her slumber. Ginny felt her heart clench at the way all of her daughters now preferred their father. She stood and squared her shoulders, glaring briefly at her former friend. Hermione was braiding Gabby's hair and laughing with Christie over an article in Witch Weekly. The cold woman understood. She was being fazed out, by the woman who was undeniably perfect for Harry Potter.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four:**

Harry curled into himself on the bed across from his once again sedated daughter. When she was awake she wouldn't talk to anyone and sometimes her worrying that the truth would spill forth would cause her to shake and convulse...hence her nearly constant sedation.

Hermione fingered his hair as his head rest against her chest. He was finally sleeping for the first time in four days. It was all she could do to comfort him...and she understood. She had been through this with Dan two years ago. What Delilah needed was someone she knew but who knew what she was...going...through...

Hermione slowly slid from her boyfriends clutches, straightened her robes, and then marched out to the waiting area and flooed to the public fireplace in Diagon Alley. She swallowed as she knocked on the brightly colored door of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She looked up to see George hanging out his window from his upstairs apartment above the store.

"Hermione? It's nine in the bloody evening! What do you want?" he called.

"Can you let me in?"

He disappeared and moments later the door jingled open. "Come in, I've just settled in for some tea and TV." The climbed the stairs to his cozy flat...for a millionaire he lived humbly...lonely. "What do you need?"

"You always wear long-sleeved shirts," she said plainly.

George blinked and then a slow smile spread onto his tired features. "You never beat around the bush do you?" He rolled up his sleeves to reveal rows of self inflicted scars. "I...it was hard to lose Fred. I haven't...it's been four years since the last time I did it. It's separated me from my family...I'm the cold lonely uncle whose only redeeming quality is that he owns the best Joke Shop in the country...maybe Europe."

"Well, now you have the chance to show one of your nieces how loving you can be," Hermione explained gently.

"What are you talking about?" he furrowed his brow.

"Delilah attempted a few days ago...but she's been cutting for some time. She won't talk to anyone. My son, Dan, went through this and I learned that he would only talk to someone who understands that kind of overwhelming despair and lost feeling...in short Dell needs her cold lonely uncle with a joke shop."

George swallowed and nodded. "Does Harry know you're here?"

She shrugged. "We were best friends and now we're dating if he doesn't know I'm a forward girl then...well I guess I shouldn't start planning the wedding yet."

George snorted. He froze as Hermione squeezed his shoulder. "When was the last time you had a night out with a girl?"

"Before the last battle."

"And when was the last time your mother didn't nag you about it at Christmas?"

"What are you saying?"

"I think I know the perfect girl for you...if you're game, I'll invite her to your mother's party."

"And people think Harry's the Great Savior," he teased. For a moment, Hermione saw his blue eyes twinkle in mirth as he pulled on his jacket. "Hang in there Dell, Uncle George is comin," he sighed as he took his floo out.

Hermione followed, pausing as she found George watching Harry pace back and forth. "Harry?"

"Poppy kicked me out. I asked her what she wanted for dinner and she convulsed with the thought of the decision. I...what are you doing here George?"

"Mione thought I could relate to her...if that's okay, I'd like to give it a go?"

Harry hugged his brother-in-law tightly. "I'll try anything at this point."

Delilah opened her eyes and looked over expecting to see her tired father slumped in the chair beside her. But instead she found her Uncle George gazing at her in calm interest. He was the last uncle she thought would be there.

"Uncle George? W-Why are you here?"

Diversion was the best tactic in this scenario. "Dell did you know I had a twin?" he asked warmly.

She nodded. "I've seen pictures...we're not allowed to talk about him much."

"That's because it hurts me...even after all these years." He sighed. "Sometimes the pain was so all consuming that sometimes harming myself was the only way I could quiet the throbbing in my chest...its why I used to be so quiet I've been mourning my best friend my brother for two decades."

"Oh...I thought it was because you can't hear half the conversation."

George burst into the first real laugh in maybe sixteen years. He snickered into a smirk, eyes twinkling. Dell blinked. "Uncle George you look handsome when you're happy," she breathed. Her eyes caught the scars on his arms. "Oh...that's why you're here...you cut yourself too."

George stood and sat on her bed. He cupped her face. "You aren't dumb. You know how miserable I have been. I spent so much time afraid of what my family would think of my reasons that it stilled my healing...your father doesn't mean to pry but he just wants to help. If it helps explain it to me...I can understand...and then I'll relay the message." He heaved a sigh. "So Dellie-doo...why?"

Harry paced around the room, Hermione, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and Gabby watching with unease. George slid into the room. He looked up at the tense audience and the door clicked shut. He swallowed and motioned for the pacing man to calm himself. "Actually its good you all are here...before I talk to Harry...this is what I need you all to do, what I wish would have happened for me...don't ask her about it. I don't mean act like it didn't happen just don't bring it up unless she does. Stop assuming you know everything about her. And now that you've gotten Gabs and Chris on their feet pamper her."

He watched as the group nodded and slowly began leaving. Hermione went to leave, but Harry stopped her. She smiled at his exhausted gaze and slid comforting hands onto his shoulders, squeezing.

"She's still dealing with the divorce," George said softly. Before Harry could interrupt, the ginger continued, "Remember she was really beginning to read well at the time? And remember how brutal the media was? Well, apparently the one phrase that stood out to her was this: 'The marriage began to decline after the birth of their third child.' She blames herself for what happened between you and Ginny, that her mere existence caused you two to grow apart. And as she began to understand what Gin actually did...instead of understanding that there was no way you two would be together again, she took it as hope. As long as you didn't move on, there was a chance that Gin would cheat on Draco with you. But now that you are with Hermione, that chance is gone...and its all her fault. She doesn't ask for what she wants because she's punishing herself for what she did by being born...she's just going through life without any passion..."

Harry was pale. How did he remedy this?

George must have guess his thoughts. "I think Hermione is what she needs Harry. Dell already knows how great a father you are. Gin has not been...she's been shite as the girls' mother. She needs a strong compassionate woman's influence. I think...continue being affectionate in front of her so she can see your happiness. That's all I got...let her cry and eventually she'll tell you. I'm no MagiPsych though."

He shrugged. Harry hugged the man again. "Thanks, Gred."

George snorted at the old joke. "You're doing fine Harry. She's just sick is all."

George calmly flooed away. Hermione slowly maneuvered her numb man so that she could crawl into his lap. Harry cuddled the small woman close. "You smell like bad coffee and B.O." she purred.

Harry hummed in minute amusement, finding her presence to be an anchor. "Tell me what to do," he murmured.

"Go home, take a shower, and get in bed. I'll get Dell settled into the house. And we'll decide what happens next tomorrow," she said softly. "The Christmas Hols start next week. We need to figure everything out anyway."

"Can I add to that plan?" he asked, some of the weight of the week melting off his shoulders.

"What?"

"You tiptoe in and curl up in my bed. You've been up just as much as me and we've had hardly any us-time."

"Sounds wonderful, babe. Now, off you go." She physically pushed him through the floo. After getting everything cleared by Poppy, the brunette woke the sleeping girl up. "Dell?"

"Where's Dad?"

"He was falling asleep standing. I ordered him to bed. I thought we could get you home now without the rest of the school watching and before you were deep in your sleep. Is that okay?"

Dell nodded. She allowed the woman to help her stand and stumble to the floo. She was still dizzy by the time they reached her comfy bed in Dad's Hogsmeade house. She smiled weakly as Hermione changed her clothes into her soft jammies instead of the starchy hospital gown. As soon as her head hit the down pillow her eyes closed to sleep.

Hermione swept the raven hair from the youngest Potter's face, gazing at her in affectionate concern. It was almost surreal how connected she felt for all three of them. How easy it was for her to care for them...sighing she stood and quietly entered the master suite. she pulled off her boots and shrugged out of her winter robes. She searched Harry's wardrobe and found one of his button-downs and a pair of boxers. She changed out of her professional clothes and let her hair fall down. She hummed in appreciation as she slipped into the warm cotton cocoon of Harry's bed and backed into his body, sighing when his arm slid around her waist. He was dead asleep, his hair damp, and the scent of his cinnamon soap filled her nose. She grinned, falling into a cozy, deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five:**

Harry woke early the next morning, grinning at the feeling of Hermione cuddled against him. He glanced at the clock and realized she had been too tired to move Jake over too. He slid out of her embrace and flooed to her Hogwarts quarters. He shook the boy awake.

"Harry?" he mumbled. "Where's Mama?"

"She was helping with Dell and fell asleep at my house. Let's get you up and off to school, buddy."

The boy nodded groggily and dressed. Harry combed his hair, served him some cereal and he was off through the floo. The man stretched as he went back home and crawled back into bed beside his woman. She moaned in protest.

"I sent Jake to school," he grumbled.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot!" she gasped. "I'm terrible."

Harry snorted tackling her fully. She chuckled, gazing at him. He kissed her, but pulled back quickly to study her in puzzlement. "Are you wearing my clothes?" She nodded. "I...I really like it."

"Derek used to too. Why do men like that so much?"

Harry grew a wicked grin. "My shirt...my bed...my woman...MINE," he grunted like a caveman.

Hermione giggled. "So it strikes a primal chord then," she teased.

Harry snorted leaning in to kiss her properly. He hummed when her hands slid into his hair and she nibbled his bottom lip. He pulled back. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," she purred. "We should make a big breakfast and serve it to Delilah in bed. It may be months late but I bet Ginny didn't make a big deal of her THIRTEENTH Birthday. I mean there was the party but really how much of it was about Dell?"

Harry stared at this wonderful woman beneath him and smiled. "That sounds brilliant, love. But don't you have to teach today?"

"I don't teach on Fridays, remember?"

"Now it makes sense that's why you help me in the cafe on Fridays...why don't we see if Dell will want to go out with you today."

Hermione laughed at how brilliant yet oblivious the man could be. "Of course, that's what I was planning to do, babe."

"See that's why you were always the brains of the operation. I'll start up the stove and you go get dressed."

Hermione sighed and tumbled out of bed into his floo to go change. Harry yawned and stepped into his jeans. He calmly lit the stove and whisked up the batter, pouring the gigantic pancakes into the buttered skillet. He smirked as Hermione appeared and cut some fruit, stirred up some chocolate milk and arranged a tray bouquet and all. He and she tiptoed to the girl's room and burst into the space, singing their good morning.

Delilah blinked furrowing her brow in confusion. "W-What?"

"This is a 'welcome-home-Delilah-pancake-breakfast-extravaganza!'" Harry cheered.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the man. "He really should cut back on the coffee," she stated in a conspiring tone, leaning over to Delilah.

The girl snorted as she slowly sat up. "Yeah he does."

Harry glared playfully at the two women before setting the tray on her lap. The two adults sat on either side catching their floating cups of coffee. "Happy Birthday, doodle bug," he sighed stretching an arm over her shoulders and smiling when she leaned into him.

"My birthday was nearly five months ago, Dad," she said, puzzled.

"Yeah...but because of the party I didn't get to have my birthday date with you. And then Chris moved in and Gabby got preggars and it escaped me."

"He was like that when we were kids too," Hermione teased.

"Really?" Delilah snorted.

Harry watched as his girlfriend easily interacted with Dell. They needed a woman like her...all four Potters did.

"That okay Harry?" he heard her voice trickle into awareness. "Hmm?"

"We're skipping school today for a girls' day. Will you look the other way?"

"Of course. Just make sure you hit the books this weekend, Dell. Term exams are next week and your teachers have kindly put study guides together for you."

"I will Dad. Please can I go?"

"Okay...here take my Gringott's card...go big or go home," he sighed.

"Thanks!" Dell beamed, pecking his cheek. That happy spark in her hazel eyes was worth going bankrupt over. It was then he realized he really hadn't seen it in a long while.

Harry carried their dishes back to the kitchen and began washing them. Moments later, he felt two arms slide around his waist.

"You are a great man. You know that, right?" Hermione stated softly.

Harry turned around and hugged her close. He kissed her chastely. "I was going to say that you're an amazing woman, but now I just sound like a copy-cat."

Hermione shook her head in amusement.

Delilah was dressed and ready as she stepped into the kitchen. She paused at the sight of Hermione and her father chatting quietly. She studied them a moment. Mum never stood close to Dad. A week ago this scene would have sent her into another fit.

But Uncle George had said to watch and compare for a while. That he thought Hermione was what Dad and her sisters needed. That the woman would love them and forsake all others for their happiness. He said that Mum had moved on, but Dad needed to still. That her father had been waiting for Hermione, because he had always loved her...and THAT was why he and Mum fell apart. Not HER.

That knowledge lifted a weight from her shoulders and made it so much easier to breathe. "Okay. I'm ready," she grinned, making her presence known.

Hermione kissed Harry quickly and backed away so that he could fetch his wallet from his pocket. He calmly handed her his gold card. He then pulled his youngest into his arm for a tight hug. He kissed her forehead.

"Have fun," he smiled.

"Bye Harry," Hermione waved. "When we get back, can we PLEASE discuss Christmas?"

He nodded as they disappeared through the floo.

**A/N: Thank You so much for all the reviews! Now I have a question? What is your opinion on Teddy Lupin? Should I throw him in the mix? **


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six:**

Hermione smiled as Delilah savored her ice cream across from her. They had really gotten to know each other over the last five hours. And to her dismay, Ginny hadn't nurtured this daughter's feminine side much either. So once they'd found Dell's style, Hermione bought her an entirely new wardrobe and then went to the salon to get her a makeover. The dark haired beauty now sported a chin-length, side-banged, wavy bob and teal colored nails. She had on a thin-striped sweater over her knee length day dress with leggings on underneath. She, of course, had a scarf on but she was really proud of her new boots.

"Do you really love my Dad?" she asked suddenly.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah. The funny thing is...I think a part of me always has. Does that bother you?"

"No...well it did, but now that...you're a lot different than my Mum," she finished with a sigh. "She only does this kind of stuff for Gabby if at all."

"I think your mum is...she made an important decision while she was still soaring on the wartime high. Remember that for a while we were living a day at a time. Her and Harry made sense...Ron and I made sense...but when the fervor died down the real cracks in their relationship began to show. And your mum wanted out, but your dad wanted something solid and normal in his life...and it went too far. Your mum is trying to have a second go at life, do it right and as terrible as it sounds...it's hard to focus on the past. I'm sure she loves each of you, Dell. She's just overwhelmed." Hermione defended the way Ginny behaved, but what she REALLY wanted to do was, hex her six ways from sunday and then leave her hanging by her shoelaces from the tallest steeple of the school!

Dell smirked. She was starting to understand. Then sadness nearly choked her. "How was he...this passed week? After I...did what I did."

Hermione swallowed a bite of her ice cream. "He only really slept last night when he knew you had someone you could talk to and you were coming home. He was...I hadn't seen him that distressed since Sirius went through the veil. He loves you so much."

Dell had happy tears in her eyes. "I guess I forgot that...got caught up in Mum and Draco...you were around this week too..." she wiped her eyes.

"Well...I've been through this already with Dan. I was supporting Harry the best I could."

"Wait Dan?"

"Daniel is special. He is brilliantly intelligent and quite different from his brothers. Eli, Jonah, and Samson are all outgoing, charismatic, athletic and popular. Dan is reserved, quiet, and observant. Anyway his older brothers teased him bad and when Dan got to school two years ago...it got worse...anyway the pressure and the tormenting built up and he...almost succeeded in killing himself. It caught me off guard completely. I knew about the teasing but I hadn't known how brutal it was. It sobered his brothers up fast. Eli was the man of the house and he hadn't taken care of all of its inhabitants. The funny thing was Zane had warned Eli that his arrogant authoritative personality would hurt someone. It was then I realized that Dan didn't need to fit into the mold his father left...So I sent him to an elite school hundreds of miles from home and he clung to Zane and found his niche with his brothers...so if you need someone your age to talk to he is a good choice. Of course I'm a good listener too." She smiled. "Actually your Papa is one too. Just look how he's heard and acted on with your sisters."

"Yeah," Dell grinned. "I think I'm gonna like having you around Hermione." She stood up and stretched. "We should probably get back?"

"Yes. Do you mind if we stop by my house first? I wanted to pull out some of my maternity clothes for Gabby. She's starting to show."

"Sure."

Harry grunted as he hoisted a box onto a shelf. He turned to grab another, but paused when he saw the twins. He smiled. "Jonah. Samson. What can I do for you?" Then he realized that Sam had a shiner and Jonah's knuckles were bruised. "What happened?"

"Madam Pomphrey said if we told you she wouldn't tell Mom," Jonah began, his blue eyes oozing worry and dismay.

"W-We got in a fight with some Slytherins," Samson explained not looking into his would be father's eyes.

"Without magic?" Harry questioned, blinking at the surreal moment. Samson nodded swallowing nervously.

"We...We have anger issues. Mom is always harping on about channeling our energy so we can have our anger under control in the moment. She said one more fight and no quidditch."

Oh boy. "Look guys I can't override your mother's decisions. I can break it to her gently, but I agree you shouldn't be fist fighting...or dueling for that matter...what was the fight even about?"

Anger flared into Jonah's eyes. "They called Gabby a slut."

"And then said that Dell was so pathetic she couldn't even kill herself right," Sam growled.

Damn. How do you tell them they were wrong when their intentions were noble? "Oh...uh I'll talk to Hermione...but I think I know how you can channel your rage boys. Let me discuss it with her and...if she says no quidditch. That's no quidditch."

They nodded. "Thank you Harry."

When they were gone, Harry exhaled. "Well that was new."

Harry yawned as he trudged into his bedroom. It was seven and he planned on helping Gabby move in and then making dinner for his two girls. He shut the door, but squeaked as he pushed against it and his arms were filled with the warmth of his girlfriend. He grinned goofily, inhaling her intoxicating perfume. He hummed as he kissed her hungrily, sliding his hands down her sides to her hips.

"What did I do to deserve this?" he whispered huskily.

Hermione played his his hair as she pulled away, revealing her strapless cocktail dress. "Sirius and Remus said they'd help Gabby move in and Dell is hanging out with Jacob...while we go to dinner," she stated.

He nuzzled her jaw. "Brilliant. Then we can discuss Christmas too."

He stepped away and began unbuttoning his shirt so that he could wear something more appropriate. Hermione's eyes widened at the sight of his defined back muscles. She bit her lip, theoretically she knew Harry would have a fit figure, but she hadn't realized how toned he was. The large scar that stretched from his shoulder blades around his ribcage and across his abs made him seem even more rugged. Especially since she knew what had create it during the final battle. He had a snake tattoo that wrapped around his strong bicep.

It really had been a long time since she had seen a man in this capacity...and Harry did NOT look like this when they were kids.

He plowed through her fog. "Ready?"

Clearing her throat, she smiled. "Yeah." She straightened his tie and smoothed the lapels of his sports coat. "Handsome."

"Sexy," Harry flirted, ushering her out.

The couple stopped in the living room, both blushing at the cat calls. "Looking sharp," Sirius winked.

"Hot!" Gabby whistled.

"We shouldn't be too long," Hermione said. "Jacob you know my number. Call me if you need anything. Our reservations for 7:30, babe."

"Yes...and no boys, Gabby," Harry said. "I know your hormones are in heat, but remember the rules we set."

"Don't worry Dad. Now get out of here!"

Harry helped Hermione into her winter, fur-line cloak. He slipped into his own and they were off to their first official date.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**

Harry was glad they had a booth because he could have every opportunity to touch Hermione possible. They were at _The Silver Patronus_, a new jazz hot spot in Diagon Alley. The music was good, the food even better, and the company was the best.

"So...what do you normally do for Christmas?" Hermione asked as she spooned some of her dessert.

"Well...normally I get one week with the girls. But now I guess its Gin who only gets a week. With Chris and Gabby, I don't think Dell is ready yet. I better double check but then we have a dinner with Sirius and Remus, and Molly has her shindig. You?"

"Just Christmas morning...and Molly's thing. Why don't we have Christmas dinner together?"

"Yeah. I bet Sev and Natalia will want a night with us too. I have too many families."

"Yeah it's a real shame so many people love you," she drawled.

He stared at her, smirking in amusement. "Har." He looked up suddenly as an owl swooped in and dropped an envelope on the table. He furrowed his brow, ripping it open. Quickly scanning the letter, he paled tossing it over to his girlfriend.

Hermione glanced at him in worry before she began reading softly aloud. "'Harry, If you are reading this I, Nymphadora Tonks, am regretfully dead (most likely in the line of duty). Harry, during the time before Sirius was brought back you were a true friend. I had to leave because of not only my broken heart but I had an even bigger secret...I was pregnant. And you are my son's godfather...and guardian should something happen to me. I realize this may put you in a terrible position with Remus, Sirius, and my son Teddy Lupin...' Oh Harry, why is your life so dramatic?" she breathed, reading over the details of where to pick him up and what he was like.

"I don't know," he groaned. He sighed, taking comfort in the way she cuddled into him. "At least you've helped me through it...actually I feel like a whiny prat, is there anything you find pressing in your life?"

"I have boys, love...they rarely present a devastating dilemma," she teased.

"I suppose I'm off to Australia in an hour to pick a fourteen year old boy I've never met...and then formulate a way to explain this to MY godfather without destroying a finally perfect marriage."

Hermione smiled at his anguish and cupped his jaw. "You'll do fine."

He nuzzle into her neck. "Any chance you'll sleep in my bed again tonight? I like having you there."

It was then that Hermione realized he still suffered from nightmares. "I'll be there when you get back," she smiled.

He nodded against her jaw. "I love you," he whispered.

The woman kissed his lips tenderly. "I love you too." She grinned at his hum of approval. "Speaking of which...Zane is going to want to talk to you...he asked me if I'd go ring shopping with him this holiday."

Harry didn't seem surprised. And actually he thought it was brilliant! That was going to take some careful planning as well. He exhaled and gazed at the expectant woman. "It is what it is."

"You're getting good at this, let-it-be concept," she smiled.

He snorted signaling for the bill.

* * *

Harry sighed as he entered the governmental building. He swallowed and approached the information desk of the Australian Ministry of Magic. The woman at the podium was talking a mile a minute, rapidly switching from phone to phone as her fingers clacked against the letters on her keyboard.

"Excuse me. I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to collect my godson and Auror Nymphadora Tonks' estate from a...Mr. Thomas Billington," he said calmly.

The woman's fingers stopped and her lips stilled as she stared at the famous wizard. "Yes," she breathed, putting her calls on hold. "Follow me."

He followed the young blond woman to the Auror Department to a door labeled "Commander and Chief of the Auror Division of Magical Homeland Security - Thomas Billington." Harry smirked, that's a mouthful.

"Sir, Harry Potter is here."

"Let him in."

Harry entered the office to find a greying Aussie. The man's eyes were tired and bloodshot. "You loved her."

Thomas' eyes widened in surprise, but new tears threatening to spill over. "And she was just beginning to like the idea...but you are here about Ted. It's an honor to meet you by the way."

"Why wouldn't Tonks allow you custody? You know him better than me."

"Nymphi knew that too. But Ted has always wanted to meet you...and his real father. He doesn't fit in well here having lycanthropic tendencies and his metamorphmagus talents. He's athletic and wicked clever...but I don't think he's ever really liked it here." Thomas sighed leaning back into his chair.

"Did you live together?"

He nodded. "He's like a son to me...but I have to respect my wife's wishes and do what is possibly best for him. He's at home right now. He's packed his things and everything."

Harry felt awkward about this. Biting his lip, he thought a moment. "Well...you are significant in his life. Why don't you come over for New Years and then if he's up for it maybe send him over here for two weeks in the summer?"

The man smirked. "Yeah that would be brilliant, mate. You really are a classy guy, Potter. She always said that."

"How did she pass?"

"AK point blank, execution style from a notorious cult leader. She was a fighter, Nymphi was...let's have you meet Ted and you can get back to your family."

The two men portkeyed to a beach house. Harry glanced around at the lovely home, wondering what kind of teenage boy wouldn't want to live here. Then he met Teddy Lupin...who was the splitting image of Remus with blond hair.

"He only really changes his hair color. He looks like the bloke, eh?" Thomas whispered.

Harry nodded, his eyes locking with the boy's amber ones. "Ted. This is Harry Potter, your godfather. Are you...ready to go then?"

Teddy stood and smiled weakly. "Hello," he rasped. He looked to his stepfather and let himself be hugged. "I'll be around Tom."

Harry shrunk the boys trunks and slid them into his pockets. "Is this pup yours, Teddy?"

"Yeah. That's Rogue. Mum just got him for my birthday."

Harry knelt to scratch the wolf cub's belly. "Got a leash?"

Teddy nodded, passing it to his godfather. He calmly followed him outside and gave one last look at Tom before taking hold of the portkey and swirling from the Australian coast.


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**

Teddy glanced around the living area of the spacious British home. He froze and walked toward a picture hanging on the wall. It was of his mother with her arm around Harry tousling his hair. Harry watched as the boy ran reverent fingers over his mother's face. Harry placed a calm hand on the boy's shoulder.

"She was the perfect distraction for me sometimes back then. She knew how to make me laugh in spite of everything around me. Tonks was a good woman, Ted. She just fell in love with a man whose heart was already taken...who would have given his whole being to love her. He went about it wrong...but your father he's gentle man."

Ted nodded, his hair turning to a peaceful aqua, his amber eyes taking on a gentle glimmer. "I hope so. I imagine he'll need time..."

"Silly Pup, I won't turn you out until Remus and Sirius want to take you in. Come on we'll get you settled in the former guest room. Then tomorrow there will be a family meeting and I have to go see Remus and Sirius and hopefully by Christmas this'll all be calm. Let me do the worrying."

Ted sighed in relief and smirked slightly at the nonchalant man before him. "I...I haven't slept since...she was murdered...do you have a sleeping draught? Or something? Maybe I can sleep and settle in later?"

"Sure. Whatever you need," Harry grinned summoning the potion. He paused as Teddy's eyes flared amber. He glanced behind himself to see Annie investigating the situation. "Oh that's my girlfriend's familiar. She's an arctic wolf."

Teddy swallowed. "Yeah? Sorry...I get almost canine around the full moon. I'm not a full werewolf...I'm...it's more of a spiritual classification. Aboriginal and Native Americans would classify me as a wolf spirit...I commune with wolves close to the Moon...and have a calming effect on werewolves."

Harry handed him the potion. "Ah...so you're a glorified animagus with a wolf form."

Teddy chuckled. "Something like that." He watched as Rogue tried to paw the she-wolf. Annie pinned the pup and nipped his throat. "Rogue. Come to bed, buddy."

Harry exhaled as the boy's door clicked shut. Rubbing his face in exhaustion he trudged to the bedroom. His heart fluttered at the form cuddled in his bed. Sliding out of his shirt and into some pajama, he moaned in bliss as he snuggled into his girlfriend, spooning her.

"Mmm, how is he?" she yawned.

"Tired, depressed, nervous...I'll become more descriptive after at least six hours of sleep," he grunted.

* * *

Dell stretched into awareness. She needed to go tell Dad about her day with Hermione. She slid into he dressing gown. She scampered into his bedroom, patting Annie, and froze at the sight of her father sleeping with his arm over Hermione's stomach. Hermione was sitting up reading the paper with a cup of coffee in hand. She looked up and smiled, patting the duvet next to her.

The scene warmed her heart. It was like having a real mother. Mum never let her enter the master bedroom...not even when she was sick or scared. She grinned and bounded over to slip into the bed and snuggle into the woman.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" Hermione said in a sleep roughened voice.

"Really good. Daddy looks exhausted," she said softly.

"A new development has come up. We're having a family meeting tonight. But don't forget you promised to study this weekend," Hermione said calmly.

"I'll get right on it." Delilah stood and smiled at hr sleeping father. "Thanks for taking care of him Hermione. I don't think anyone ever really has properly."

Hermione watched the youngest Potter leave, smiling at what she had said. She turned her gaze to the sleeping bare back of her boyfriend. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Harry hummed in approval, eyes blinking open. He grinned, his only visible eye twinkling tiredly.

The woman laid back down and let herself be pulled into his body. She cupped his stubbled cheek lovingly. "Are you alive, babe?"

"Yes...I'm the Boy-Who-Can't-Take-A-Hint-And-Die-Already," he rasped.

Hermione snorted, kissing him chastely. "I, for one, am benefitting from that character trait."

"I'm going to give you all of my time and attention one of these days. I promise." He looked regretful that he couldn't date her properly.

"I'd rather you be a brilliant father with very little time to pamper me than a cold statue who wears me as a trophy."

Harry smirked boyishly, then realization dawned on him. "The twins got in a fight, defending my girls' honor and they were worried you'd take their brooms."

Hermione sighed. "I don't know what to do...those two are out of control. If I can't find a way to have them center themselves and their magic...I may have a bigger problem than telling them apart."

Harry rose up on his elbow. "I have an idea..."

* * *

Harry swallowed as he gazed at all their children scattered around the living room. "Right so...a war friend of mine passed away recently. She left the custody of her son to me. Therefore Teddy will be living with us for a while..."

The other kids turned to watch the boy edge in cautiously. Harry pulled him to his side and placed a calming hand on his strong shoulder. His hair turned pink in embarrassment.

"Daddy...he looks just like Papa Moony," Gabby breathed as she stared wide-eyed at the boy.

"Yes...Remus is his biological father...and he has no idea Ted even exists. So make him feel welcome while I try to explain this to my godparents. As of today he is your brother, yeah?"

They all nodded, lunging forward without instruction to ask the boy a thousand questions. Hermione gave Harry an encouraging look as he squared his shoulders to go see Remus and Sirius. The man landed in the warm and cozy den of Grimmauld Place. The werewolf and his mate looked up in happy surprise.

"Harry! What do we owe the pleasure?" Sirius beamed, bouncing Finn.

"How much do you know about Remus' actions while you were missing?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

Sirius frowned. "He had an ongoing affair Tonks...why?"

Remus was pale. He didn't like where this may be going.

"She was killed in the line of duty four days ago."

"That's sad. I like her, my baby cousin."

"She left me something in her will...Remus you have a son."

The werewolf was speechless. He stood and retreated without a word. Sirius watched him go. It didn't bother him really...it meant a bigger family to love. "Is he with you?"

"Yes so when he's ready to meet Teddy. Let me know."

Sirius watched the tired man leave through the fireplace. He glanced down at their baby. "It's gonna be a long night, Finn..."


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine:**

Sirius finally got Finn to bed. He sighed pushing into their bedroom to find Remus curled up on the window seat gazing out over the courtyard. The Grim animagus quietly sat across from him.

Sirius watched his best friend and husband stare out in misery. The man was being ridiculous. Remus had confessed to his relationship with Tonks shortly after Sirius came home. And Sirius couldn't blame him for being lonely in the period between the end of the war and when Harry figured out how to remove his sorry arse from the Veil. And Harry had said that Tonks was heartbroken and that was part of the reason she jumped at the job offer from the Aussies...but if she was pregnant...with the baby of a man who didn't love her...yeah he would have tried to disappear too.

"Remmy...I told you I didn't care about you and Tonks...and I like the idea of another kid. I've always wanted a big pack," Sirius said softly.

"I know!" Remus snapped. "I'm not proud of what I did to her! I was angry and lonely and pissed off that after all of that shit I had nothing! No one! And I used her, Sirius! I knew she was over the moon for me! I knew and I preyed upon her like the monster I am! AND she bore my pup! Do I really need to see the visible proof that I was inhumane looking back at me!" He panted. "And you may be understanding of my infidelity-"

"I was essentially dead, love!" Sirius argued.

"So what! I hate myself for giving up hope! I didn't defend you in court when you went to Azkaban, I didn't believe your innocence when you got out, and I didn't wait for you when you were in limbo! I don't want him!" Remus dissolved into sobs.

Sirius gathered the man into his arms. He hadn't realized that the werewolf hadn't dealt with these things. "Maybe you need him, baby. Like it or not he is yours. One of your pack. And I refuse to let you cast him aside when he needs you most. Take all the time you need to get used to the idea and to know him, but don't abandon him."

Remus nodded against the man's chest. It was so close to the Moon that the man's scent was like camomille for his soul. He looked up into the calm grey eyes. "Thanks...and sorry."

"You can't be reasonable all the time, love. Now can we go back to where you are the reserved logical wit and I am the passionate, yet lovable, rogue."

Remus rolled his eyes, smiling as he was kissed lovingly.

* * *

Harry woke to Sirius shaking him. He blinked and stretched. "So?"

"He'll have to live with you for a while, but we definitely want to hang out. Remus will come around. So...what does he look like?"

"He's the splitting image of Remus...I have ten kids...holy shit I need a vacation."

Sirius chuckled patting the man's shoulder before leaving. Harry sat up and decided it was time to fix up Ted's room. He trudged up the stairs and grinned as he passed Dell's room. She was studying her tail off, reading glasses on and all. He leaned against her door.

"Hey doodle-bug, can I get you anything?"

She looked up at him with tired eyes. "An expresso."

Harry chuckled, summoning Dobby. "Dobs, get this girl an expresso coffee and something to eat. I'll be hanging out with Teddy for the rest of the day. Call me if you need anything Dell."

"Of course." She continued her studying without another word.

Harry shook his head fondly and continued only to stop at the chatter coming from Gabby's room. He poked his head in to find Gabby trying on Hermione's old Maternity clothes. Hermione was at her sewing table altering the clothes, both joking about the styles. He didn't bother interrupting but continued to his destination. Teddy was staring at the ceiling from his place on the bed. Rogue was cuddled into his side.

The boy was shirtless and Harry noticed several deep scars like claws had ripped into his chest. "What are those from?"

Teddy looked over and tried to cover, but Harry stopped him. The boy looked mad. "Stop! I'm ugly! I..." his tirade fell short at Harry vanished his own shirt and the boy's eyes found the man's battle scar.

"You are not. You are in the company of war heroes, Ted. And your father, Remus has a whole slew of scars because of his lycanthropy. His husband has his own marks. Now...what are those from?"

"A rogue werewolf tried to recruit me when I relented, he attacked me on the full moon. But since I'm half werewolf already I'm immune to the venom...I was in my wolf form and we wrestled...and I..." he sobbed. Harry reappeared his shirt and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"You won," Harry stated. He rubbed the teen's back, whispering to soothe him.

"H-His brother is the one who murdered my Mama," Teddy wept, his tears soaking his shirt. "It was a sign...he's coming after me next..."

Harry just held him. Clearly he hadn't reacted to the death of Tonks yet. "Hey...you know who I am right? I am the most feared and revered man in the world. And your father...he's cautious about you now, but he is protective of his own. And Sirius, his beta is the most loyal kind...we will keep you safe."

Teddy whimpered until his tears dried up. Harry gazed around at his meager belongings and was hit with the thought that Tonks had struggled financially. When the boy finally pulled away, Harry grinned at him. "Well until Remus is ready, you are one of mine. And my children want for nothing. So let's go shopping! Clothes, books, anything...we have all day."

"Really?"

"I rarely say things like that without meaning them kiddo. So up and adam let's get to it."


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty:**

Teddy was a hilariously dry-witted young man. Harry discovered this near the end of thier shopping excursion. And the kid was so grateful to have new robes, let alone a new broom. His humility was almost aggravating, but Harry knew it was because the kid was waiting for the catch...the catch that wouldn't come.

The two were walking out of Madam Malkin's to Fortescue's, when Harry paused at the sight of Sirius' motorcycle. Teddy froze too, apparently catching Remus' scent on the crisp, winter wind as the werewolf stepped out of Quality Quidditch.

The two parties stood, staring at each other. Teddy began hyperventilating and suddenly transfigured into a grey wolf, speeding away into Knockturn Alley. Sirius swore, not hesitating as Padfoot chased after the was breathing heavily as he stared worriedly into the distance.

"So..." Harry said in a low voice. "When are you going to get over yourself and take in your son? He's hurting Remus...the sooner you can man-up be the Alpha he is desperately seeking the better." The man pulled his cloak tighter around himself and stalked off to collect the boy from Sirius.

_Damn he's quick, _Sirius panted, loping around another corner. He skidded to a halt on the cobble stone at the entrance of a dead end. It was still as snow fluttered around, and the Grim flicked his ears cautiously. A faint sob caught his attention and he unfolded into his human form, creeping to the dumpster and peering down at the boy who sniffled into his knees. Sirius grunted sitting next to the boy.

"Give him time," he breathed. "I know its in decent to ask for your patience but Remus...he isn't proud of how he treated your mother or the fact he gave up on me back then...It's just so close to the moon, surely you want him rational and calmer before he makes such an important decision?"

Teddy nodded, scrubbing his tears away. He looked over at the man that would be his other father.

Sirius' breath was stolen from him, he was the splitting image of Remus at sixteen. The same beauty and gentle brown eyes. The same deep sorrow buried beneath a small smile. Shaking his head, he touselled the boy's currently charcoal gray colored hair. "I for one am excited about the whole idea," he grinned.

"You are?" Ted smirked.

Both looked up at a shadow that appeared before them. Harry's hair blew in the wind as he gazed at the pair. "Ready, Ted?"

"Yeah Harry," Teddy sighed standing. He glanced back as he grasped Harry's hand and they apparated away.

Sirius grunted as he strolled back to where his husband was waiting. Remus didn't speak just mounted the motorcycle and waited. The animagus sighed, rolled his eyes and straddled the bike. God, could this moon phase be over already?

* * *

Harry huffed as he collapsed in exhaustion onto his stomach onto his bed. He grunted as Hermione straddled his hips. He went to protest, but melted into bliss when she began kneading his shoulders. She kissed his hair. After a few moments he indulged in her handy work but then rose up and pulled her down, pinning her into the mattress. He smiled into a playful kiss that dissolved into sultry sensuality. He pulled away humming as she played with his hair.

"You need, Mr. Potter, need a hair cut," she teased.

He blinked a few time and then snorted in amusement at her blatant ignorance. "Of all the things in my life right now, the lack of haircut is what bothers you?"

"That and you haven't been kissing me hardly enough," she stated.

She squealed in laughter as he tickled her and then demonstrated he full understanding of her not so subtle hint. As he gazed at her sleeping form much later he was hit with regret. Why hadn't he just stood up to Ron and told him what he actually wanted? Why hadn't he begged Hermione to stay and why hadn't followed his instincts when it came to Gin?

Slowly he curled around her tiny form and fell asleep with the knowledge he wouldn't make those mistakes again. Ever again.

* * *

Sirius sighed as he eyed the back that was turned to him in bed. Shaking his head, he slid between the sheets and doused the lamps. He was beginning to drift when Remus spoke.

"He looks just like me," he croaked. "I have to protect him...find out why he smells like other wolves have tried to claim him...please Sirius?"

Sirius smirked, spooning the man. "Alright, love. I will."

* * *

"Harry! Where's your better half?" Sirius beamed as he strolled into Harry's personal workshop.

The younger glanced up as he carved the wand he was working on. "Apparently a very good friend of hers from university is moving here and opening a dress shop in Diagon Alley. Mione thinks she'd be a good match for George. But that's not why you are here, Sirius."

The animagus blew out his breath and gazed at his godson calmly. "Remus wants to know why Ted smells like other wolves."

Harry set his work down and sighed. "He's resistant to the curse but a rogue werewolf still saw the kid as a beneficial asset. He tried to turn him last month, they fought and Ted was the one not dead. The wolf's brother killed Tonks to avenge his brother and now has it out for Ted."

"Shit." Sirius stared wide eyed at the tabletop. "Poor kid. All that and now the one he actually wants to be his Alpha won't give him the time of day."

Harry nodded. "That he's curious is a good sign though right?"

Sirius grinned. "I suppose you are right."

Teddy came trotting in and froze at the sight of Sirius. "Uh...Harry, the girls were wandering if you were going to make a study break meal soon."

Harry snorted and smiled at the boy. "Yeah I'll be up in a minute."

Sirius watched him go and then turned back to Harry. "Thanks for doing this."


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one:**

The lean blonde tapped her foot as she scanned the customers entering the cafe. The moment she spotted the shorter, brunette woman she leapt up and wrapped the old friend in a tight hug.

"Jessa!" Hermione squealed. "Oh it's been ages!"

"I know!" Jessamyn Sanders grinned as they sat down to have coffee. "How are the boys?"

"Great! Eli has a girlfriend and I think Dan has his eyes set on her sister. Did you hear about the Peters?" Hermione sighed, pausing to order.

The other woman's blue eyes saddened as she nodded slowly. "Is Zane with you now?"

"Yes, and he is dating Eli's girlfriend's older sister."

"Good lord that's awkward," she chuckled.

"It gets better...their father is MY boyfriend."

Jessa's mouth hung open. "YOU are dating? I mean that's gotta be strange that your son is dating your MAN'S daughter but...you know you do look happier! You are practically glowing! What's his name?"

"Harry Potter."

Jessa blinked. "Are you freaking kidding me? THE Harry Potter? As in the man who you would have jumped if he wasn't married?"

Hermione snorted, nodding. "Well...he's not married now and she wronged him so bad..." Hermione began as she told her friend the entire sordid affair. For the next hour she explained what happened between now and when she arrived, unable to stop her smile every time she mentioned the endearing things Harry did.

"Oh baby, you've got it bad," Jessa smiled, biting her lip. "Now we gotta find me a man. I'm ready now." The model glanced out onto the street morosely. "I'm so lonely...and let's just say the men in my field aren't in it for the long haul."

Hermione smirked at the perfect segue into mentioning the Weasley Christmas Party. "It's funny you should say that...because I may have promised a guy I'd find him a date for his Mum's party..."

Jessa jerked her attention back to her friend, excitement twinkling in her gaze. "Oh really? Is he cute?"

"He's handsome and...a war hero...his twin died in battle so he's been antisocial and brooding since...and he's right over there actually," Hermione beamed at her good fortune. She had no doubt George would turn down the gorgeous tan siren, but it took a different kind of woman to automatically find the slouching, depressed, and tired looking man attractive.

Jessa stared at the redhead's back as he ordered his coffee to go. He was tall and appeared trim. He need some sun and maybe a shower but...George turned and the blonde exhaled in relief. His blue eyes, though sorrow-tainted, were such a piercing shade of sapphire. He needed a shave...but for some odd reason she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Hermione saw it. The moment Jessa realized that she was attracted to the man. Smirking she called him. George perked his head up and smiled at his friend, strolling over to kiss her forehead. "How's Dell?" he asked.

"Great for now. Thanks again, by the way. George this is my good friend Jessamyn Sanders. She's opening a dress shop over on your end of the Alley...and if you're still interested, she'll be on your arm at your mother's party."

George arched a brow before he slid his curious gaze to the other woman. His features morphed to surprise as he eyed her up and down, locking stunned gazes with her. She was brilliantly beautiful. Clearing his throat, he looked to Hermione.

"Mind if I join you?"

Hermione snorted, "By all means..." Thirty minutes later, the brunette quietly slipped away clearly not the focus of either of them. "My work here is done," she murmured as she took one last look over her shoulder, stepping out of the restaurant.

* * *

Harry looked at the napping kid on his couch. He smiled as he pulled a blanket over Teddy and his puppy. The boy's hair was a peaceful green color.

"Ted?" he said softly.

The fourteen year old stretched, furrowing his brow as he squinted up at his caretaker. "Mmm?"

"Tonight is the full moon is there anything I need to know?"

"Oh...I can't sleep during the Moon so I usually stay in my wolf form and explore."

"Just one rule...stay within the grounds of Hogwarts tonight."

"Yes sir. Are you staying in the castle tonight?"

"I have to watch Finn while Sirius takes care of Remus during his transformation."

"Oh..."

Harry ruffled the panic-orange hair playfully. "Go back to sleep Ted. I'll wake you for dinner and what not."

The boy nodded and curled back up, his eyes falling shut.

At around six o'clock, the two made there way over to the school. Harry watched the boy transform and take off to sniff about. He trudged up the steps and pushed into his godfathers' rooms. Sirius hugged the man and then handed him the baby, pulling Remus out.

Harry gave Finn a lopsided grin. God he loved babies...secretly he couldn't wait for Gabby's baby to arrive. He was going to be a disgustingly sweet grandpa. His head jerked up at the sound of a familiar howl, the full moon glowing faithfully in the distant. He paled though at the sound of some others.

"Please don't mean what I think that is..."

Ted's wolf ears twitched at the first howl and his nose picked up the familiar yet strange scent of his father. Cautiously, he trotted off toward his Alpha. As he crested the slight hill and caught the sight of the large, tawny wolf and his Grim beta. They were wrestling but froze at the feel of his gaze. The moment was broken as several other howls filled the winter air. Ted shot his gaze to the approaching pack of werewolves, whining in panic upon recognition of the leader. He quickly took off...but not fast enough.

The jet black werewolf pinned him, his pack circling around the two to watch the kill. Ted was kicked around and thrashed at, leaving him to struggle to rise again. He was pinned a final time, transforming back into his human form. His vision was blurring and his breath shallow.

Suddenly, his tormentor was barreled over by a much larger, angrier alpha. He hadn't realized how big Remus was. The boy forgotten, the other four wolves moved to attack the stranger. Ted watched as the Grim joined the fight. Grimacing, the bot transfigured into his wolf and bit his tongue as he shot into the fray.

All canines halted at the fire of a gun. Harry, Dumbledore, and Thomas Billington stood stoically overlooking the melee. Thomas holding a smoking gun. Remus pushed the lifeless body of his flanks and rushed over to his pup checking him over, whining when the boy didn't respond. Thomas rounded up the rogue wolves, storing the dead body of his wife's murderer in a crate to be processed back home. Sirius transfigured back, panting as he scooped the smaller wolf into his strong arms and began the trek with his mate in a limping gait beside him.

He let his grey eyes catch Hermione's as she cradled Finn inside the Entrance Hall. She looked worried for them. Harry took the babe from her, kissing her temple. The animagus grinned at the first physical proof he had seen of the relationship, but when his eyes fell on the blood-matted fur of his would-be son tears started to form.

He carefully laid him on a hospital bed and cast the revealing charm, gasping at the gashes over his chest. Poppy went to work, unable to keep Moony from nesting in the bed along the boy's back when she finished. Sirius pulled up his chair and gently fingered Ted's sandy brown hair as he slept, potion-induced of course.

From the other end of the Wing, Harry smiled at the scene. "Ah, nothing like a life or death experience to unite a family," Albus sighed beside him. "The fact that young Teddy jumped back in to help them is proof enough for me."

Harry eyed the man in approval. Finn sighed in his sleep and Harry left the wing confident the situation was under control.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two:**

Remus crawled out of bed to transform and put on some clothes, only to tiredly curl himself back around his son...he'd contemplate the awkwardness of this later. Sirius had his dark head pillowed on his arms on the edge of the bed. Remus smirked back into sleep.

An hour passed and Ted stretched into awareness, wincing at the aches in his bones. He blinked at the weight around his waist and stared in disbelief at his father's calm features. Then the events of the previous night flashed into awareness. Crap. On one hand...he felt like he'd been hit by a freight train. But on the brighter side, it looked like he'd finally be moving in with his Dad.

Sirius sat up and rubbed his neck to relieve his crick. He eyed his son and smiled through his yawn. "So, uh...looks like I've found a purpose for the old, out-dated guest room Remus wanted to redecorate."

"Better idea than your room dedicated to glam rock and hair bands," Remus grumbled as he rolled away from Ted and sat up, scratching his head. "Ted...I've been a terrible ass."

Teddy's eyes widened at the man's blunt admittance. "I-It's alright! Um so...when can I move in?"

"How about after breakfast?" Harry cut in, Finn in one arm and Rogue in the other. The puppy wriggled free and bounded over the boy's chest.

Ted chuckled as the wolfling licked his face happily and then burst into laughter at the flabbergasted look Remus gave the pup when Rogue showed his love to the werewolf. "He's part of the Lycan Live Well Program. They partner wolves with werewolves so that even the rogue werewolves can learn how to care for other living things...Rogue was the runt. What I mean to say is he was raised by werewolves and therefore isn't bothered by them, like most animals."

"Yes we get a dog!" Sirius cheered, bouncing Finn on his knee.

"Well it turns out brilliantly that you never really unpacked," Harry offered. "It's a shame...I was getting to like having you around, Ted."

"Don't you have enough children, Harry?" Remus drawled, quelling Moony's offense that the man might keep his cub.

"Oh yeah..." Harry grinned. "Speaking of which I have a date with a gorgeous brunette." He rose and scampered off.

Sirius laughed, smiling at his family. "Now...about that breakfast..."

* * *

Harry strolled into the library in search of his girlfriend but was met with a very nervous Zane Peters. He sighed inwardly. He knew what this was about. Calmly he led the young man into an empty classroom.

"What's the matter?"

Zane swallowed. "I love her. I want to spend all of my time with her. I want to raise her child as my own. And I don't want her to want for anything. I want to take care of her and keep her safe and comfort her. I..."

"You want to make sure everyone knows that she has your heart and they'll have to fight you for it?"

The blonde nodded. "I want to formally ask you permission to ask her to marry me. I know we're young but next year I will be taking over WizTech and she'll have the baby and I want it to grow up in a stable home...with a Mom and a Dad. It'll probably be a long engagement, because she's the type to want to be thin in her wedding gown, but-"

"Yes." Harry smiled hoping he really could trust him with his number one.

"I...what?"

"Yes, you can ask her. In this whole circumstance you have shown more character than any man would be expected to have at your age. I've no doubt you love her and will do so until the day you die...but she can't live with you until you're married. Until that time, she lives in my house and the same rules are in effect. Understood?"

Zane was hyperventilating with his relief. "Yes sir! Of course!"

Harry watched as he ran off to plan and no doubt calm down. The man stared blankly at the desk before him. Cool hands slid around his neck and his green eyes focused on the woman gazing up at him lovingly.

"I have a question...how is that going to work if we move in together before they get married?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"He'll be graduated and living on his own by then..." Harry said distantly. "I just gave him permission to take her away from me." His voice cracked as worry flooded his expression.

Hermione kissed him slowly, stroking his hair. "It's either under your watch or against your will Harry. She's found a keeper."

He nodded. "I still see that little girl who used to love hosting tea parties for her teddy."

"Well...she's clearly a grown woman now. She's pregnant and graduating in May."

"I love you..." he whispered into her neck. The peace was broken by the rush of students outside. Sighing, Harry stood up straight and grasped her hand so that they could go to lunch. "Good god, that was the last exam period and tonight is the Yule Ball...the cafe and bookshop will be chaos..."

"But just think in two days you get a month long break," she teased.

"Mmm..."

"You know I've been thinking...why don't we just have the entire Christmas Day together? The kids are all buying things for each other anyway. It seems silly to have two tree times. Have your girl time Christmas Eve after they come back from Gin's."

"Whatever you want Mione," Harry smiled.

* * *

Severus hummed in thought as he read the article in Potions Monthly. He looked over the rim of his reading glasses as his wife entered hanging her healer robes on the hook by the door. He stood when she tiredly massaged her own neck and went to her side. He slid his large hands over her shoulders and rubbed deep circles into her flesh.

"Tough day?" he inquired.

Natalia smirked then and turned in his arms to look up into his confused eyes. "I have a condition that makes me more tired lately."

Worry morphed his features. "You're ill? What...is there a potion I can brew for you to make it easier? Or-"

"Severus. I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"I know, I can...did you just say you are pregnant? As in with child, knocked up, up the duff, bun in the oven-"

"Sev!" She laughed. It was rare for the reserved man to freak out with verbal diarrhea.

Severus clamped his mouth shut at pulled the tiny woman into his arms, hugging her close. "Thank you."

"For what?" came her muffled inquiry.

"For turning me into a human being and not passing me by to remain a miserable monster," he whispered. "And not only did you do the impossible and marry me, but now you are giving me something I never thought I'd have."

Natalia stroked his long back. Sometimes he needed the protecting more than she did. "So...are you going to kiss me or not?"

* * *

George locked up his store and stuffed his hands in his pockets as he made his way to Threads. Jessa's shop was going to be across the street and four storefronts down from him. Ever since Hermione introduced them, George would close shop early and go to her shop to help her fix it up until late at night. She would show up with lunch for him and on occasion coffee.

Merlin he was enraptured by her. What would possess someone so beautiful to give him, a disabled, scarred, lonely creature with a joke shop, the time of day. But she did and she made him smile more often than he had in decades. And now he was going to leap into what could be his own social suicide. After tonight he would either be a complete hermit or he'd be a lovable fool.

He knocked on the door and watched as her face lit up upon recognition. She let him in and began chattering about everything that had come in today.

"Jessa?" he croaked, staring at his feet.

"Hmm?" she hummed holding up paint colors to the wall.

"My mum is having this party next week and I usually don't go...but I was wondering if you'd go with me..."

Jessa gazed at his nervous form, his eyes averted so he wouldn't see the rejection. She stepped close to him and lifted his chin. "Usually a man takes a girl out a few times before she meets the family, you know."

His blue eyes twinkled as a roguish smirk slid onto his lips. "I wasn't aware of that rule. I suppose I should get on it then. How about tomorrow night? Can I take you out tomorrow?"

"I wish you would George," she purred. "You want to know what else I want?"

"What?" He eyed her hands that cupped his jaw.

"You to kiss me."

George exhaled in disbelief, shutting his eyes as her hands ran through his red hair. He slid his hands to her hips and up her sides as their lips met. He deepened the kiss when she moaned in approval. As they pulled apart he searched her face for something. "Why? Why me?"

"Because...we are both very lonely souls that find comfort in each other...and you are damn sexy," she grinned.

Smiling, he kissed her again. And again. And again.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Sorry I've been off and on all summer, but this is when my job is the busiest. So hopefully from here on out I'll be more consistent. **

**Chapter Thirty-Three:**

"What do you mean, I can't have them for Christmas?" Ginny shrieked.

Harry blinked calmly, gazing tiredly at his ex-wife. "That was the arrangement. You can have Gabby and Chris the week before Christmas and Dell during the day for three out of those seven."

"How do I do that? How do I have Christmas with the girls and explain to Anna and Darren it's not their turn?" she spat.

Now he was getting agitated. "Hire a babysitter, Gin! Use your brain! It'll work out! But I've already made a shitload of plans that can't change."

"Why can't I have Dell then?"

"She isn't ready, Gin. I asked her and she's not ready for the pressure. I respected you when our roles were reversed, why can't you return the favor?" He stood pleading.

"Why are you using this to make me angry Harry?"

"This isn't about you, Gin! Granted, I may be selfish of their time, but this is about what the girls want. And what they need."

"Oh and what do they need?" she drawled, crossing her arms.

"Chris needs to feel like she's not under a microscope and have the freedom to go out with her boyfriend, to make decisions and mistakes. And she is stifled by the Malfoy stigma when she's there. Gabby is five months pregnant and not only does she want to to stay in walking distance of her bed, she's told me flat out that you stress her out. She needs a stress-free holiday away from the judgement she had to endure all term from her peers. And Dell needs to learn to be happy again...and if she really blames herself for what went down between us, do you really thinks she needs the visual reminder of Draco?"

"See! There you go bringing it up to throw it-"

"Shut up! Take what you can or keep arguing and watch the amount of time decrease," he growled lowly.

Ginny stared in disbelief. He really wasn't going to budge. This firmer side of the man was...interesting. If he had been this way when they were together they might have lasted longer. "You will be hearing from my husband."

"I'm shaking in my boots," he drawled, not responding to her stamped foot before she left through the floo. He sighed and scratched his head. "Ho, Ho, Ho Merry Christmas."

* * *

It was the first day back from school during the winter break and the twins planned on sleeping half of the day, eating, and then going back to bed. They were terribly mistaken.

Cold air shot them from their slumber as Harry pulled their blankets off of them. It was still dark outside. Both boys stared in sleepy fear until indignant anger cracked the silent stare down.

"Harry what's the big idea!" Josiah cried.

"Yeah, who do you think you are!" Samson yelled.

"You may call me Sensei," Harry grinned in a most foreboding way. "Get up! Get dressed and meet me down stairs in two minutes. And don't think I won't make it worse the next time I have to come up here." He hummed casually as he strolled down the hall.

The twins blinked at each other and then leapt up to comply with the powerful wizard.

Harry winked playfully at Hermione as he entered the Davis kitchen. She hummed in groggy satisfaction when he enveloped her in his arms. "We'll be back in three hours. May I take you out on a date tonight, my lady?"

"Please do, kind sir," she teased kissing him chastely. "Don't work them too hard, babe. There's firewood that needs chopping."

Harry chuckled as she disappeared into her wing of the house. He turned at the sound of the boys stumbling down the stairs. "Let's go for a jog shall we?"

The boys were utterly confused, but nodded in consent. Five miles later, the twins could barely breathe and inwardly leaping up and down at the stop. Harry Potter was barely sweating. They were at a peaceful pond, the fog rolling off the frozen surface.

"Have a seat, gentlemen." Once again they didn't oppose him.

"Sir?" Samson breathed.

"What is this about?" Josiah finished, panting softly.

Harry reclined back, sighing. "You two have an anger management problem...and it worries your mother. Since one of my goals in life is to free her of all her worries and burdens...I am stepping in."

The boys glanced between each other, ashamed that they had worried her.

"So...are you still grieving your father?" the man asked bluntly, gazing at them in calm warmth. "You were eight at the time. I imagine it would anger you to have your hero fall so suddenly."

Immediately, Josiah lunged forward. "Don't talk about him! You don't know him!"

Harry held his calm expression moving his eyes to observe Samson, who was watching with sad, watery eyes. Excellent.

"Jojo...he's trying to help..." Samson said firmly.

Josiah sat back, trying to console his brother. Harry watched in affection. "You know, for how alike you try to convince the world you are...you two are vastly different. Part of managing this anger you have is accepting you're upset. And you have to start living your life with discipline until you are ready to confront those emotions like men."

"What do you mean?" Samson asked, wiping his eyes. Harry grinned, the boy was steady and consistent. Unlike Josiah who was passionate and emotional.

"There was a point in my life...around your age...when all of my pain and hardships built up inside and I behaved much like Josiah does...quick to anger, slow to forgive. And then when it began to hurt my friends and family I internalized it, letting it seep out every so often keeping people away at an even farther distance. The only person I could truly count on was myself, everyone else was either unreliable or likely to be hurt by association," he breathed, watching the understanding bloom on their faces. "Then there came a point when because my self wasn't in check my magic began to run untamed. For the prophesied hero of the world that wouldn't do. So Dumbledore sent me away for a year. It's a time that no one likes to discuss because the war got worse and I left and...well at any rate I needed to learn to handle my emotions in a better way than that."

"Where did you go?" Josiah asked.

"He sent me to Tibet."

"But that doesn't exist anymore-"

"There is one monastery that is owned by wizards concealed from the rest of the world that is still considered Tibetan soil."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"Well first I will teach you discipline and then, when you can find peace there, Elemental Mage skills. Josiah you will learn the ways of Fire." A ball of fire formed in his hand as he spoke and danced about changing shape on his whim. "You are more passionate than controlled. Like fire you rise up and rage without warning and slowly burn out. In some ways that quality is enviable...but can be overbearing to others at time." The fire fizzled out, water taking it's place. "Samson, Water is your element, because you are steady like the tide. You can be calm and still like a pond, but at times your emotions rise up like a tidal wave, taking out everyone in its wake. Once again desirable at some level, but tends to drown out the rest of the world."

The boys had unhindered excitement in their eyes. "So what do we do?" Samson asked.

"Every morning we get up and run ten miles, then we train, then in your exhaustion you serve others. Then when your body is physically ready I will teach you this magic, but only when I'm certain you can control your tempers...and only if you can keep your school work and social life in tact as well." He stood and pulled them both to their feet. "Your first lesson: Sometimes the best revenge is to not react at all."

The boys looked thoughtful, nodding. Harry nodded toward the road. "Let's get back, your mum has plenty of chores for you to do."

The three jogged back to the manor. The boys looked up at their teacher expectantly. Harry retrieved the list of things to be done from his girlfriend. "No breakfast until this list is complete."

"But...why don't our brothers have to too?" Josiah asked, angry jealousy rising in his eyes. "This will take all morning."

"Second Lesson: Your happiness is found in serving others...happily."

Josiah deflated and took the list, the two boys disappearing to do the chores. Harry smirked at their outraged yells when he summoned their wands to his hand. "No Magic," he called.

Stretching his back, the man trudged inside to collapse on the sofa next to Hermione, his head cradled in her lap. He gazed up at her smiling face, and shut his eyes in bliss. "Is this entirely fair?" she asked, running her fingers through his raven hair.

"No...but you have to stop bailing them out, Mione. They have the potential to be amazing young men. You said you trusted me in this matter, just leave it be."

Hermione stared at him. That was the closest thing to bitterness she'd heard cross those lips since the pensieve incident. "What happened yesterday, Harry?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes, tired anger flowed from those green depths. "Ginny tried to get me to change my decision about how much time she gets this holiday...It got heated. I...The way I responded reminded me of her when our roles were reversed."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him. "You aren't her, Harry. Your motives now are clearly different than hers were back then. From what I understand she lorded over you, using them as away to get what she wanted from you. You may be selfish...but only because you want them all to yourself to shower them with affection...Gin wants them to make you feel like shit."

Harry grinned. "I'm sorry I was short with you a moment ago," he whispered.

"If that was you being short...then I can't wait for the twins' training to be complete," she joked.

Harry chuckled as he rose to his feet. "Well, I'm going to get cleaned up and see what the girls are up to. I'll be back around lunch to return their wands. If you could make a grocery list...we'll go shopping for you and maybe you could take Dell out?"

"That would be lovely. So when they're finished, feed them, let them shower, and...?"

"No napping," he said warmly. "I'll be back with a daily schedule for them and we'll go grocery shopping and then they can have free time for the rest of the day. If they're tired they can't have the energy to be angry."

She stood and kissed him lovingly, smiling at how hungrily he returned the embrace. She pulled back and kissed the tip of his nose. "Go on. You smell terrible."

"That is the aroma of a full grown man, madame. Inhale it and savor it," he growled playfully as he backed into the floo.

Harry showered and had his morning coffee as he made breakfast. Then at eight in the morning, as he did every morning his girls were home he went and woke each with a soft greeting and a kiss on the forehead. The three never protested but got up and sleepily stumbled down to the breakfast nook in the kitchen to eat. He had always done that even when they were little...even when they were angry at him...even if he had been disappointed with their actions the day before. He always started each day the same loving way.

Harry served them calmly and then tucked into the large booth happily. "So what is the plan today, my girls?"

Dell, who had gotten outspoken in the last week, spoke first. "I have an appointment with Madame Pomphrey today and we have the joint family meeting tonight, right?"

"Yes, we're having dinner at the Davis Manor, then the family meeting, and then Hermione and I are going out on a date. Do you want me to come to the appointment?" He asked taking a bite of his eggs.

She bit her lip nervously. "Yes...please."

"Excellent...oh and Hermione has a free afternoon and wanted to know if you'd like to go out with her today."

"Just me?" she asked excitedly. He nodded. "I really would like to!"

"Good. I'll be working with the twins as much as possible this holiday on their anger issues...including today. What about you two?"

"Zane and I have a baby appointment and then a Lamaze class...and then I think we are watching Jacob while Hermione is out. Then we are also going out after the meeting tonight. If we have any time between the class and babysitting we may go nursery shopping."

"Do you need money?" Harry inquired, knowing what the young man had in mind for that night.

"Well usually Zane pays for everything, but it wouldn't hurt to have some on hand."

Harry reached into his billfold and pulled out the Gringott's card that was in Gabby's name. He kept one for each of the girls. He held it out to her. She thanked him and looked to Chris to give her report.

"Well...Eli and I are going shopping and what not after lunch today and then there's dinner and the meeting and then we'll be watching Jacob while you are out."

Harry reached into his wallet a second time for Chris' card and thinking a moment, handed Dell hers as well. "It all sounds very eventful indeed. I for one haven't a moment alone with Hermione since Teddy came into our lives. Therefore I can't wait for tonight," he smiled.

The girls giggled at their father's giddiness chatting about nothing. "So how did Mum take the news?"Chris asked.

Harry paused in his eating and glanced at each girl. "Well she wasn't happy with me, but she'll manage. Look if she takes it out on you feel free to come home. Gin is in a weird place right now."

"And what about me?" Dell asked in a shaky voice.

"I told her that you would be coming home every night and if the pressure is too much for you while you are there that you could choose not to go. Listen you are all getting to an age where you can have a say in this. You should give your mother some time, but if it gets overwhelming do what you need to do to handle it..." he gazed at his youngest. "In the most healthy way possible."

Dell nodded, tears welling into her eyes as she let Harry pull her into a sheltering hug. "What I mean to say is this...I will gladly fight your battles for you for as long as you wish me too, but at some point you have to grow from girls to young women and stand up to your mother or whoever else oppresses you...I know I haven't been the best example in that area in the past, but I'm doing my best now...does any of this make sense?"

Chris and Gabby nodded. Harry felt Dell nod against his chest. "On a lighter note, tomorrow we should get a tree and decorate the house. Do you two think you can pry yourselves away from those boys and have a day with your old man?"

Gabby chuckled, rising to go get ready. "That's a rational request I suppose," she drawled. "I have to go or I'll be late."

Chris nodded. "I'll tell him to leave me be tomorrow, Dad. You need me to do the dishes?" she asked shifting her gaze to her little sister huddled in his arms.

"Yes, thank you." He watched the girl levitate all the dishes away. Silently he lifted the youngest Potter, still in her nightie, up and carried her to the living room. "Now, doodle-bug, what is all this?" he asked softly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a burden."

He lifted her chin so that she would look him in the eye. "Listen, Delilah. You are not a burden to anyone, do you understand? If anything, you are a joy to me. There is nothing you can do, nothing you have done, that can make me hate you, have me stop loving you, or disappoint me enough to make me abandon you. I love you, so very much. It...distresses me to think I have not made you certain of this. What can I do you prove that nothing short of death itself could keep me from rushing to your aid? That you are cherished and dearly loved more than you can ever fathom? What can I do you ease _your _burdens, my love?"

Harry had said similar things repeatedly over the last month and always, to his sadness, was met with dead eyes. But this time tears prickled in the back of his throat when the realization and relief that he meant every word sparked life into her hazel orbs. "Daddy..."

"Whoever said real men don't cry, was an idiot," he sniffled.

He was cute when he cried over them, Delilah realized. She swallowed back her own tears and wiped his away with her fingers. She felt like she could breath for the first time in ages. "T-To answer you questions...you're doing a damn good job so far," she croaked.

Harry snickered, kissing her forehead. "Hermione says chasing after her boys is exhausting. All this crying I do with you girls has to trump that for certain."

Delilah stood and began to go upstairs. "Dad?"

Harry swallowed his tears. "Yeah," he said through his snot.

"Thanks," she said, running up the stairs.

Harry smiled from his place on the sofa. "Why can't I stop crying? God, I'm such a woman sometimes," he chastised himself, attempting to pull himself together.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty-Four:**

Delilah stepped out of the floo at the Davis Manor. She was going to go shopping with Hermione for decorations and festive holiday things. She opened her mouth to call out, but froze at the sound of a piano. It was one of the most melancholy, but beautiful melodies she had ever heard.

Quietly, she followed the sounds to the library and found Daniel Davis at the keys. This particular Davis brother was an alluring mystery. The only Slytherin in a den of lions. The quiet one in a crowd of boisterous brothers. An intellectual amidst an army of athletes...and damn gorgeous.

All of his brothers looked a little bit like Hermione and someone else put together. But Dell had heard them say that Dan was the splitting image of his father. He had long, wavy, dark hair and deep blue eyes. Good Merlin, he was tall, a head taller than Eli even.

"You may as well sit down, if you are going to watch me like that," he said smoothly, not looking away from the sheet music as he played. He used one hand to pat the space beside him on the bench.

Swallowing, she complied. "When did you learn to play?"

"After I attempted suicide, my shrink suggested I find a creative outlet that not only expresses my emotions, but also stimulates my mind. And quite frankly I can't dance, my drawing doesn't extend past stick figures, and my imagination is...to clinical to write stories. Piano is therapeutic."

Dell watched his fingers a moment. "Well, it's very beautiful."

"Thank you...so I heard you had...an episode?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. I was suffocating...and I..." she couldn't put it in words for him.

"The only way to be rid of it was to give your life to it," he concluded for her.

She stared up at him, realizing that if someone as smart as Dan had fallen for that lie...then she wasn't as stupid as she felt. She leaned her head on his shoulder, smirking at the bad note he hit suddenly before continuing on. "Maybe I need a hobby. I used to take ballet to help with my grace on a broom..."

Dan swallowed, his cheeks flushing at the contact from his crush. "I'm sure you are a beautiful dancer," he remarked.

"By the way you were pretty wicked awesome in the match last month," she smiled.

Suddenly the melody blossomed from despair to hope, warming both teens.

Harry stepped into the Davis home and saw Hermione leaning against the doorframe to the Library. He went to ask what she was watching, but she held a finger to his lips and nodded to the source of the beautiful music. A gentle smile grew on his lips at the sight before him. He pulled Hermione into his arms, gazing at the pair.

"She's found a soulmate," he murmured.

"He's never played something so beautifully content since he began learning," she whispered.

The couple watched silently before Harry finally went to find the twins for their grocery trip. Hermione pretended to call the pair from the kitchen, inviting Dan to escort them in their shopping.

* * *

Gabby smiled happily as she watched the movie of Jacob's choice, curled up against Zane. Her boyfriend was cutting up with the other boy about the comedic moment in the film. He chuckled but paused when he caught her staring, kissing her chastely. He calmly took her sore feet in his lap and massaged them as he watched.

How in Merlin's name had she gone from the boyfriend from hell to the godsend she had now? Zane honestly considered the baby his...and he never was bothered with her mood swings or cravings...every now and then he would roll his eyes at her ludicrous demands when it was too late to do anything, but all in all she loved him.

She had found out the gender last trip to the healer, and kept it a secret from Zane. She didn't know why she had felt he didn't deserve to know...old habits. He was adopting the babe as soon as it was born, he wasn't going to leave her to clean up a mess that wasn't his in the first place...and he always showed up when she needed him.

"Zane?" she said softly.

He turned his attention from the screen to her face. "Hmm?"

"Lean over here, I need to tell you something," she said, waiting until his ear was close to her mouth. "It's a girl," she stated shakily.

Zane pulled away slowly to gaze at her. He understood what this meant. She trust him...completely now. Smiling goofily, he slid his large hand to her belly, kissing her lovingly. "Oh, we are so going to spoil our little princess rotten," he teased warmly. He leaned in for another kiss.

"YUCK!" Jacob gagged.

Zane turned from his woman. "You think that's gross, huh? Come here I'll show you gross! Wet Willie!" the blonde cried wetting his pointer finger with spit and aiming for the boy's defenseless ear.

Jacob shrieked in disgust, laughing for his older brother to stop. The two proceeded to wrestle on the carpet. Gabby giggled watching the fray. She shouted for Jacob to pin him and received a fake, appalled expression from her boyfriend. Zane was immediately pinned by Jake, laughing at his own predicament.

* * *

Chris sighed happily as she strolled lazily hand-in-hand with Eli through Hogsmeade. He glanced at her smirking. He suddenly pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily. Between his brothers, the Quidditch Team, and his dorm-mates, he'd had very few opportunities to just be with her.

Chris pulled away, a goofy grin on her perfect lips. Merlin, he loved her. ANd now, he needed to find the perfect gift to show that. He wasn't as impulsive as Zane, proposing to his love...then again Zane and Gabby's situation was completely different. There was a third party. Speaking of which...

"Hey, want to know a secret?" he asked softly.

"What?" Her green eyes lit up in curiosity.

"Zane is going to propose tonight," he whispered.

A smile bloomed in her excitement. "That's brilliant! She needs him so much, not to mention she's impossibly in love with him! ANd she's only ever really wanted to be a wife and mother! Plus, he obviously loves her very much! That is truly a wonderful Christmas Miracle," she breathed out wistfully.

"So...you won't be offended if I don't propose too?" he asked nervously. He was stepping into a minefield with that question. He'd either miss the bomb or it would explode in his face.

Chris gazed up at him lovingly. "We're not ready yet, love. We still have school and they're graduating this year. Plus there's the baby coming." She cupped his cheek, noticing how worried he was. "I don't need to be engaged just because my sister is. And I'd rather be engaged for a short time, than for years until we're both finished with school and settled in our careers. I want to marry you just...in our own time."

Elijah exhaled in relief. "I agree...just double checking is all."

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now I need a dress for Gran's party..."

* * *

Dinner was great. Harry couldn't help chuckling at the way the twins went through the meal as zombies. After the family effort of washing the dishes and putting everything away, the mob congregated in the living room.

Hermione sat on the arm of the sofa next to Harry. "Well there is a lot of us so instead of having each of us buying ten gifts we though we'd do a Secret Santa," she explained. "So as the tin comes around, draw a name out, and then spend the next few weeks trying to figure out what to give that person. Just because we're doing this doesn't mean we're discouraging you giving to more than one person, but we thought it would be easier for us to learn more about each other this way."

"The key is to keep it secret and fun. You can write anonymous notes and clues over the weeks if you want. But Christmas Day we will reveal who drew who," Harry stated as he drew his giftee.

"So we're spending Christmas Day together?" Eli asked.

"Yes. But we'll have Christmas Morning separate," Hermione replied.

"Is there anything else anyone would like to share while we're all together?" Harry asked.

Gabby glanced at Zane and then raised her hand. "Uh...we just thought you'd like to know...I...We're having a girl," she smiled.

Zane smirked in pride as his brothers patted him on the back. Harry smiled as he gazed at his oldest...young woman in affection. He really loved babies. His attention focused on Hermione as she stood, smoothing out her dress. "Well, we'll be off then," he said happily offering the woman his arm.

The ten children waited until they were certain the couple were gone. Chris cleared her throat and spoke. "We need to get them something nice."

"No, they need a vacay," Jonah said matter-of-factly.

They kids all nodded in agreement, thoughtful silence growing between them. "Well let's give them one, then," Jacob stated calmly.

The others stared at him in disbelief. Of course! The kid was a genius. "My family has a flat in Paris. We used it like once. I can have my house elf get it set up as a love nest for the week after Christmas and they can spend the New Year there," Zane suggested.

"We could have the jet ready for the Christmas Night," Eli added.

"Dell and I could put together a book of suggested things to do and see while they are there," Dan stated, looking to the girl for approval. She nodded.

"And I'll have their bags packed and new clothes ready for them to take," Gabby said with a smile.

"We'll do all the chores while they are gone," Samson said motioning to his twin. Jonah rolled his eyes.

"And I'll ask The Blacks if they'd stay here to chaperone and The Snapes at our place," Chris finished. "Well it's settled Operation Love Nest is a go."

* * *

Diagon Alley had taken up the custom of decorating with twinkle lights at Christmas time after the war. Couples would come and stroll around just to see the beautiful displays and drink hot coco as they window-shopped. Harry and Hermione had made it from one end of the Alley to the other. Laughing, Hermione ducked into a cafe, sighing at the warmth. There was guitarist playing holiday songs jovially.

Harry took her jacket and scarf as she slid into a booth. As he scooted in to keep her warm with his closeness...or so he said that was the reason, she ordered some coffee and pastries for them and cuddled into his body. He listened dutifully as she explained all the gifts she had in mind, paying the waitress when she delivered their treats.

When she ran out of things to say, Harry bent his head to nuzzle her jaw line, grinning at her hum of approval. He nipped her earlobe as he told her how much her adored her, how happy he was to have her back. Smiling, Hermione lifted his head and kissed his warm lips, combing her fingers through his thick hair and nibbling at his bottom lip tenderly. She gazed into his intense emerald eyes, but turned at the ringing bell on the front door. Much to her dismay, she stopped his next advance.

"What?" he questioned in confusion.

"Skeeter," she replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

Harry slid his eyes to the door and indeed it was the salacious reporter and her nosy photographer. He glanced back down at the woman, unsure why she cared at all. Hermione recognized his concern. "I want the every woman in the magical world to know that you are taken, love. But I want that news to be on our terms, not something she splashes across the front page from a chance encounter."

Harry grinned, kissing her forehead. She was right. And at the moment they were unnoticeable in the crowd. He hardly went out so fewer and fewer could recognize him on sight. Sighing he pulled her against him so that she could tuck herself under his chin and they watched the entertainer in content and happy silence.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Gabby asked happily.

"That new dessert bistro in Hogsmeade," Zane replied. "I hear they've got extremely good pie." He grinned roguishly.

"You know me too well," she chuckled, as she passed through the glass door.

The two indulged in the dessert, stealing sweet kiss every so often...until the eldest Potter girl called young master Peters' bluff. "What's wrong? You're off...somehow."

"Well...it's just-" he swallowed looking away.

"Oh my god, you're breaking up with me! I should have known!" she breathed in despair.

Zane shot his eyes to her, "What? Wait-"

"What did I do wrong? Merlin I knew I shouldn't have given in," she started to sob.

Zane looked around at the disapproving looks he received. "Gabby I'm not-"

"Zane Peters you are an asshole! You take me out on this romantic dinner only break up with me? What kind of prick does that?" Her voice rose, causing a commotion.

Zane growled in irritation and shot to his feet. "The kind that's trying to fucking propose to the girl of his dreams you crazy woman!" He flushed in embarrassment as he glanced around at the shocked audience. Collapsing back into his seat, he massaged his temple tiredly. "I think I need a drink..."

His attention was stolen by the hand on his forearm. His green eyes gazed at her teary, mascara run brown eyes. He sighed. "This isn't how I pictured this going."

Wordlessly, Gabby climbed into his lap, cupping his cheeks and kissing his worried brow. "Say what you wanted to say," she whispered.

Zane blinked sliding his arms around her. "Ever since...I met you I've been captivated by you...in fact even before then you were mentioned by Eli in a conversation and I was intrigued. I thought it would be a fun affair and then we would burn out a few weeks tops...but I fell in love with you and then I figured out you were pregnant and all I wanted to do is take you and protect you from the world..." He cleared his throat. "My day isn't complete until I see you and I can't imagine not having you...or the baby. I love you both very much. So would you please marry me?" He summoned a little box from his coat and wandlessly flipped it open. "If it helps your decision, I didn't mean to call you crazy a moment ago."

Gabby had the surreal realization of how much she had changed in the last few months...because she didn't even look at the ring. She held her hand up to mouth to hide her goofy smile of extreme happiness and then kissed him deeply. As she pulled away the man's eyes actually crossed. "Yes. I love you and I will marry you," she purred.

Both jumped at the applause that came from around them, blushing. Zane chuckled taking the ring from the box and sliding onto her finger. Finally she glanced down at the jewelry and did a double take, her mouth falling open. "Holy snitch, it's huge!" she squeaked excitedly.

Zane smirked proudly, slamming some galleons on the table enchanting their cloaks onto their bodies and then walking her out into the snow. She looked up at him. "We're going home? It's early still."

"Your father is turning a blind eye to the fact that I reserved a room at The Camelot tonight. But if you want to go home, we can," he said innocently.

"I love you," she grinned, kissing him adoringly.


	36. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty-Five:**

Gabby smiled as she stretched into awareness. She could feel Zane's arm wrapped protectively around her stomach and his toned back pressed against her back. A glimmer caught her attention and she examined the engagement ring in giddy contentment.

"Your girlish excitement is keeping me from my beauty sleep, love of mine," Zane croaked in his sleep roughened voice. He rose up on one elbow and gazed down at her. "I never did ask...do you like it?"

Gabby sat up against her pillows, smiling. "Yes, quite a deal, actually. You know I always thought that the guy I'd marry would have me choose the ring and then I'd act as though I never knew it was coming...but I like that you totally surprised me and picked it yourself." She hummed at the kiss he gave her, smiling at the peck he gave their daughter. Sighing she looked over at the clock. "Shite! I promised Dad I'd help him decorate sans boyfriend today!" She scrambled to get dressed and presentable, pausing at the laughter of her fiance.

"You are cute when you're worried," he smiled.

She smirked and backed into the floo without another word. Zane fell back onto the bed. "Merry Christmas, indeed," he breathed.

Harry smiled as Hermione poked in his kitchen bearing cookies. "Here I went a little crazy this morning with the baking," she said sheepishly. He kissed her and returned to his paper. "Harry? The twins were just enthusiastically telling me about your time in Tibet..." She arched a brow, crossing her arms.

Harry's eyes widened. "Is that so?" he questioned casually.

"I wasn't aware that Tibet was found in the dungeons of Hogwarts with monks that look an awful lot like Severus Snape," she drawled.

He exhaled. "Look it sounds more legitimate that way instead of I had a nervous break down so Professor Snape took me and taught me some borderline dark magic to help me control myself."

Hermione shook her head in amusement. "You are ridiculous sometimes Harry Potter...but I haven't seen them this excited about something in ages so I'll give you time to tell the truth."

Both adults paused as Gabby entered through the Floo. She froze staring at the pair in embarrassment. "Isn't that what you were wearing last night, young lady?" Harry said icily, but his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Y-Yes, but Zane said you knew about the hotel a-and...I'm engaged see," she offered her hand up in treaty of sorts.

Hermione snorted. "Good Merlin Harry cut it out you knew he was going to ask her and you paid for the room, stop trying to give her a heart palpatation."

Harry chuckled scooping up his eldest in a tight hug. "So how did it go?"

"Well..." she blushed as she sat down with him in the breakfast nook. "The actual proposal was a disaster. I thought he was breaking up with me and he lost his cool for a moment and then it was really sweet. Have you seen it?"

Harry shook his head, watching Hermione go. He turned his attention to his daughter's outstretched hand and his green eyes widened. "Good Merlin what a rock," he breathed. "How many carats?" he smirked.

"I don't really care," she said, swallowing.

"But?"

"But it's three and there are fifty smaller stones down the sides and it's platinum and apparently the wedding band that goes with it is just one carat diamonds all the way around," she boasted animatedly.

Harry laughed warmly. "Well then, is your hand tired yet from holding that thing up?" he teased.

"What's this about?" Dell asked sleepily. Dad had let them sleep in today seeing as Gabby was out.

"Come take a look," Harry smiled nodding toward Gabby.

Dell strolled up and her hazel eyes immediately focused on the glimmer in the nook. A smile spread across her face as she bounded over to hug Gabby. "You're engaged!"

"How was it?" Chris asked as she leapt into the room and scooted in on Gabby's other side.

Harry stood up to put breakfast...or lunch, rather, on the table. He took a moment to watch his girls huddled together giggling and squealing excitedly over the ring and the proposal. He had a flashback to a time when Gin had taken them to their first manicures. Shaking his head, he continued his task.

As they ate, Harry sighed in resignation. Shutting his eyes, he pressed on. "I can't believe I'm saying this..." the girls looked at him in confusion. "Gabby you have to go tell your mother today. You can't go into the party this weekend and totally blindside her. We'll decorate tomorrow. Call up Zane and go over there for tea. If you need to, bring Chris and Eli for support..."

Gabby gazed at her father in amazement, wishing she had his heart. Even after everything Mum had put him through...sometimes...most of the time maliciously, he still couldn't purposefully hurt her. She nodded and stood to go call her mother. Chris followed to floo over to the Davis house to ask the boys for their help.

Chris walked in on their meal too, pausing momentarily at the realization she was still in her jammies. The family stared in confusion at the redhead.

Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Gabby and Zane need to go break the news to Mum and the Malfoys. Eli, Gabby was hoping that we would go for support."

The two boys looked to the matriarch for permission. Hermione nodded warmly. They stood to go get dressed. Chris turned to leave, but Eli stopped her.

"Hey," he smiled kissing her chastely. "Look, I have your Dad for the secret Santa thing...and I was wondering if you could get something out of your vault for me..."

Ginny was sitting in the Winter Parlor, making Christmas cards with the children and Narcissa, while the two Malfoy men sat by the fire reading. All of them, jumped at the sight of Gabby's head in the floo.

"Gabrielle," Lucius smiled. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," she smiled. "Grandfather, could Chris and I and our boyfriends come over for tea? We haven't seen you all in a while and I have some news to share."

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed.

Draco and Lucius both arched a brow at her in amusement. "Yes, that would be splendid. See you in an hour and a half, dear."

"What do you suppose the news is?" Narcissa inquired.

"Maybe it's the gender of her child," Draco suggested.

"I'm excited to meet Zane I haven't exactly met him yet," Ginny said happily.

"Any man who can love passed another man's child is worth meeting," Lucius commented, before instructing the house elf to ready the tea service. The Malfoys readied for the event.

Meanwhile Gabby fixed her fiance's hair for the fifth time and straightened his collar. Zane chuckled stealing a kiss from her worried face. "Baby, calm down, it's not good for our little princess. And it isn't good for you either. No matter if this goes good or bad, the baby's coming, I'm not going anywhere, and we are getting married. Worst case scenario she needs time to digest it all."

"You're right," she sighed. "It's just you asked Dad's permission but she hasn't even met you yet and she'll immediately be offended and blame Dad for turning me against her and..."

Zane silenced her with a hungry kiss that left her breathless. "Gabby?"

"Hmm?" she hummed in bliss.

"Let me take care of you," he whispered. "I will handle it if you let me. I stood up to the most powerful man in wizarddom to ask your hand and I'll stand up to the woman who shook his timbers and left him broken to defend our decision. But you have to believe I will."

"Okay...but remember she's a month behind me in her pregnancy too."

"Noted. Eli! You guys ready?" The other couple joined them and Zane took his fiance's hand as they entered the floo.

The quartet found them selves in a warm room with the tea ready and the adult Malfoys waiting. "Oh Gabby! Look at you! You are definitely showing!" Ginny exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

The girl was careful to keep her ringed finger stowed in the pockets of her poncho dress. Chris hugged her mother, smiling as Lucius squeezed her tightly. Zane was introduced formally to the Malfoys and the group sat down to tea.

"So what is the news?" Ginny asked happily, cuddled into her husband's side.

Gabby squeezed Zane's hand tightly. "Two things...we're having a girl," she smiled.

"That is exciting!" Gin gushed.

"And you are taking the father role, Zane? That's quite impressive for a young man your age," Lucius said smoothly. He wasn't certain about this one. How stable was he? Would he be able to support his princess? It was obvious their souls were compatible and bonding more everyday to the point their magic melded together...much like Lily and James Potter had.

"My mother raised me right I suppose," he replied charmingly. "I love her...both of them, sir. Couldn't imagine backing out now," he stated giving her a quick loving glance.

Narcissa smiled. The two young couples were the genuine article in her opinion. She was a bit of an expert on spotting it having not truly fallen in love with Lucius until the second war was finally over. She used to watch couples, knowing which ones were forced and which ones fell into it happily. "So what is you family lineage?" As romantic as she was, old habits took time to die.

Zane blinked a few times. "We're pureblood...one of the first wizarding families to move to America. All the Peters men have been only children and Senators in the Magical Congress of the United States...that is until my grandmother broke the trend and had twins. My Uncle Maximus is a Senator on his way to the Presidency, his son is set to follow in his footsteps. My dad decided to detach himself from that and became an International Businessman. We are the as blue-blood as Americans can get."

Draco had observed a nervous action that Gabby kept doing...hiding her left hand. He had a really bad feeling that this tea was about to get unpleasant...if it was what he thought it was. "So, you are inheriting the company I presume. Your parents passed away recently, correct?"

"Yes sir. In June I'll be taking over WizTech and Eli will be joining me next summer after he graduates."

Lucius grinned. So he was exceedingly wealthy. Excellent.

"You said there were two things you needed to tell us?" Ginny asked casually.

Gabby swallowed. "I'm glad you all seem to find Zane so pleasant and respectable...because we'll be getting married in the Fall," she said steadily, gazing into her mother's shocked eyes.

"You most certainly are not," Ginny said firmly. "You barely know him!"

"No," Gabby said calmly. "_You_ barely know him. I've been dating him for two months. He goes to all of my healer appointments, Lemaze classes, endures my mood swings, goes out at all hours of the night to alleviate my cravings, tells me I'm beautiful every opportunity he can, rubs my feet, wouldn't have sex with me until recently, and makes a damn good cherry pie!" she finished in a louder voice. "I know I've dated alot of scumbags and you have every reason to question my judgement, but Zane is the polar opposite of everyone I've ever been with...and I know I've got it right this time."

"But WE don't know him," Ginny hissed.

Glaring, she said the next thing intending to hurt the woman. "Dad does. Zane asked him for permission to date me and then got his blessing to ask me." Tears welled in her eyes suddenly. "Damn hormones, excuse me," she grumbled leaving the room.

"I bet Harry sent you all here to gloat," Ginny growled to herself.

"If I recall," Chris began carefully. "Traditionally, the mother's opinion doesn't really matter in the marital blessing unless of course the father is not present to do so." Before Ginny could retort, her middle daughter continued over her. "But more importantly, the family was definitely not involved in you and Draco's relationship. In fact, it wasn't until after your first child together that Draco even settled things with Grandad. You shouldn't be surprised since children to grow to imitate their parents." She stood to go find her sister. Lucius watched wide-eyed at his granddaughter's audacity.

Zane gazed at the woman who definitely lived up to the tales. "It wasn't Harry who insisted we come today. It was me, I disrupted their decorating day to make sure you weren't blindsided by the news at the party on Saturday. I apologize for not considering asking you as well Mrs. Malfoy," he said slowly and evenly. "But you need to understand a few things..." he stood. "We love each other, we ARE getting married whenever she's ready, and the baby is coming in March. A woman in your position should be all a twitter with the details and showering her with affection and the wisdom of someone who has done this before. So, the question we want answered isn't whether you approve or not; it's whether you want to be involved or not. And you can bet that after this I won't ever insist that she see you when she so vehenimently protests." He strode out in an attempt to find her in the monstrous manor.

Ginny was shocked into silence. Eli was at a loss as to how he could escape as he fidgeted with his sweater sleeve. Sighing, he decided to say what he thought to. WIth any luck he could storm out as well. "Look, I know it's sudden, but if it helps way back in August I mentioned her and from that moment he has been protective, caring, and head over heels for your daughter. For Merlin sake he woke up at two the other night to make her pie! I'm no parent, but shouldn't you just...be happy that she's happy. And if it comes crashing down, you pick up the pieces and get her back into the game again. Because as a third party bystander... I can see that if you're not careful Mrs. Malfoy...you _will _lose them one by one to a man who makes sacrificial, unconditional love look easy. So what do you do? Make sure she starts these two chapters of life on solid ground or make it so rocky that she makes her own path to avoid uneven ground?"

Ginny stood and left before Eli could, tears streaming down her face.

Eli nervously looked around, biting his lips. "So...some snow storm last night, huh?"

Narcissa was still basking in the amazement of the young man's words and the news and the explosion. She blinked and stood. "Well duty calls. We'll smooth this out before the day is out."

Eli groaned as he sank back into his chair. "Good grief. How does Harry handle all these women?"

Lucius chuckled. "Artfully. Draco perhaps you should locate Mr. Peters and have a heart to heart, so that you can reassure your wife of his character later?"

Draco exhaled in exhaustion. "One day...there will be no drama. I promise myself."

Elijah laughed tiredly as the man left. "So Mr. Davis do you play chess?"

The teen ager looked at the Malfoy patriarch. "Yes sir."

"Shall we then? And what do you think we should have for dinner? This could take all night..."

Draco found Zane hyperventilating against the wall of the Study. Clearly in worried panic. "Zane...perhaps we could have a word?"

The blond nodded calmly. They strolled side by side through that wing of the house. "She's worried about how badly she's screwed them up with the way we got together and...well she thought if she ignored the problems left in the wake of the divorce they'd just fade out of existence...but instead they've just grown. For as beautiful, intelligent, and loving she can be. She's equally proud, jealous, and insecure."

"Why do you defend her? You obviously see that she's wrong," Zane asked.

"The same reason you saw fit to defend Gabrielle to a woman you don't know. And she knows she's wrong. She carries guilt over what she did to Harry Potter and their girls, she...she's always been jealous that they call for him in their time of need. They did it as children too. She ruined a good friendship by marrying him and desecrated it by cheating with me...it's a lame excuse but we're a product of a war that we had to fight at too young an age. And it takes a lifetime to recooperate, just look at the Blacks and Severus Snape...my parents."

Zane nodded. "Harry seems to be still healing too."

Draco smiled wistfully. "He's also always been far more resilient than the rest of us. You want to know the worst part of this affair...he forgave me for my stupid, petty hatred in school and welcomed me with open arms into the Light when no one else would. I was a groomsman in his wedding. He vouched for me in the postwar trials...and I repay his kindness and friendship by stealing his wife out from under his nose. And the sick part is I know he'll forgive me again and in time he'll befriend Gin too."

Zane was quiet, silenced by the confession. As they stopped in front of the door to the Winter Parlor, Draco placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you love her?"

"Yes sir," Zane said softly.

"Are you going to make sure she's taken care of?"

"Of course. And the baby too."

"And are you certain you have strength to endure the dirty laundry of this scandlous family situation?" the Slytherin smirked.

Zane grinned nodding. "I have run screaming yet."

"That't enough for me. I know it's meaningless but you have my blessing as well."

"Thank you...how did we get back here?"

"It's a mystery. Let me tell you the first thing you need to know about handling women...let them fight it out on their own and then when you are alone later comfort them in every way possible. Let's join Father and Elijah in a game of poker."

Meanwhile Narcissa found her daughter-in-law under her cherry blossom tree in the Atrium again. She glided over to the bench and sat down beside her. "Why are you crying, my dear?"

"They are all right," she sniffled, distantly. "I'm being stupid."

"Well it seems I'm not needed here then, since you realize the truth," Narcissa smiled as she rose to go. When the woman didn't stop her, she walked in front of her and cupped Ginny's tear stained cheek. "From the mouths of babes...the time has come where they are no longer afraid of telling you exactly how they feel. I remember the first time Draco told Lucius he was wrong...it struck my husband in a way that made him loose his proverbial footing. But the reason they even attempt to argue is because they love you, Ginevra."

Ginny nodded, wiping her tears away. "The fact that he stood up to me is proof he'll protect her...that he loves her, right?"

"I believe so. And do you honestly think Harry Potter would have let the boy anywhere near his pregnant daughter if he didn't have complete confidence on that fact. He's worse than a mother bear with her cubs."

Ginny snorted. "True. I'm surprised the kid survived and Gabby is still allowed in public."

"I don't mean to meddle but, darling you must learn to parent in unison with the man because he isn't going away. You can't shutdown every time you don't agree with his decisions or the girls' for that matter. I would think you would take the lead of your own mother and myself in these matters. You can't think we liked you and Draco's behavior, but didn't turn away or sew a scarlet letter into you first child's blankets. I suggest you stomach your insecurities and be a mother. Start with throwing her a baby shower. Mothers do that sort of thing."

Ginny let herself be hugged. "You should have had a daughter."

Narcissa watched the younger woman leave before she went to return to the men. Ginny knew exactly where the girls would go. The Astronomy Room with its glass ceiling had always been where they hid. She stood in the doorway, catching Chris' gaze. The other redhead nodded and quietly left the room, Gabby laying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, one hand rubbing her belly lovingly. Ginny laid down next to her.

"I'm an idiot," she said softly.

Gabby rolled her head to the sighed to look at her. "Mum I need you to help me. The more you do shit like this the more I'm going to let Hermione replace you. All I wanted was to tell you before the party..." she started crying again. "Dammit! I can't stop crying. Mum, Zane's a brilliant man. I know you'll see. But when would you have? We've been in school..."

Ginny rolled onto her side and pulled the young woman into a hug. "No. I shouldn't tell you how you feel. I'm sure he's perfect. He'd have to be to win your father's respect. I...I haven't been on board with this since we found out you were pregnant. Could you ever forgive me?"

"Keep trying to, Mum, but you do stuff like this! You're supposed to disagree a moment and then insist on helping me...not...not push me away."

"I know...I'm sorry...so...can I throw you a baby shower next month before school starts? Here at the manor?"

Gabby smiled against Ginny's shoulder. "Yes please...I wanted you to. That's why every time Zane brings up the nursery I find something else to do."

Her mother chuckled. "So...can I see the ring? How did he propose?"

A few hours later they were interrupted by a house elf that informed them everyone was waiting for them at the dinner table. The two entered and laughed at the utter relief on all the men's faces when the obvious tension was dissipated.


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six:**

Jessa straightened George's tie before he pulled on last year's Christmas sweater on over his dress shirt. Then the blonde, still only in her slip and rollers, fixed his ginger mop. Smirking, the man pulled her close to kiss her.

"Babe don't start that again...we'll never get to the party," she purred.

"Precisely...don't make me go," he pouted.

"Like hell I won't, because then I will be forever remember as that woman that kept their George from Christmas. Now put your slacks on," she teased him, starting to undo her curlers.

George chuckled as he obeyed. After he had tied his shoes and made sure he was all tucked in, he helped his girlfriend zip up her cocktail dress. Checking his watch, he summoned her cloak and held it out for her. Jessa watched as he shrugged into his winter coat, kissing him playfully as she draped his old gryffindor scarf around his neck. George grinned, collected his bag of goodies, and handed her the basket of treats she had carefully made for the party.

"Ready?" he rasped nervously.

She smiled up at him reassuringly. "Born that way."

Snorting, he pulled out the portkey in his pocket. They both touched it and spun out towards their destination.

Molly kept looking to the door as her party grew to full swing. Georg wasn't there. It was always questionable whether he'd come for family functions. In fact he'd only come to two Christmas parties in the last seven years. It was painful for him she knew. Sighing, she resigned to the fact that he would not be coming this year. She'd pack up some left overs and take them to him tomorrow then.

She went into the living area to meet Teddy Lupin for the first time. He looked just like his father. The Weasley Matriarch smiled at Narcissa Malfoy who had become a good friend in the last few years. It was time to sit down at the long dinner table for a feast before they began the fun and games. The crowd quieted at the sound of a booming knock on the door. Arthur stood from his recliner and went to answer it.

The greying man waved for everyone else to carry on, grinning as the loud constant sound of conversation continued. He peeked out, gasping in surprise at the sight of his son...clean shaven, dressed sharp, and in the company of a beautiful woman. He slipped out into the cold to get a better look at the outlandish phenomenon.

"Dad, stop staring at me like I'm the bloody Ghost of Christmas Past and say something," George breathed anxiously.

Arthur said nothing but engulfed his son in a tight hug, tiny tears twinkling in his blue eyes. "Welcome back George," he whispered.

George returned the embrace shuddering with relieved sobs. "You would make me cry in front of my girlfriend, Dad," he teased softly.

Jessa smiled at the scene, jumping as the door opened a second time. "Arthur love, who is...George!" Molly beamed, pushing her husband out of the way, and squeezing the air from her son with her hug. "Oh, let me have a look at you! Dressed nice, hair brushed, you look like you've gained some weight...it's almost as if you have a woman taking care of you!"

Jessa cleared her throat politely. "Hi," she smiled.

Molly turned her startled gaze from the girl to her son's sheepish grin. An excited squeal escaped her mouth as she hugged him close again. George managed to somehow calm her down and straighten his appearance.

"Mum, Dad..." he breathed, sliding an arm around his girlfriend. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Jessamyn Sanders."

"You can call me Jessa," the blonde smiled warmly. She held out her basket. "Uh...my mother always said you're supposed to bring things to parties, so I made some treats."

Arthur took the basket and nodded to her in thanks. Molly then proceeded to hug her. "Thank you for bringing my son home! And clearly he's happy with you...I see a bit of the old him," she said softly.

"Don't thank me, Mrs. Weasley. Thank Hermione she set us up," Jessa grinned. "She has a natural matchmaking sense I think."

Molly smiled. "Of course she'd be behind this. That woman..." she trailed off. "Well it's cold out here come in, come in! Look who I found, everyone!"

The crowd took a moment to recognize the tall ginger. "George!" The former twin was nearly knocked over by his family's rush to hug him tightly. He was flushed with his happy embarrassment as he introduced Jessa. The Davis boys scurried to welcome their godmother, lifting her off the ground. She squealed at the sudden movement, laughing as the boys took turns spinning her around.

Hermione smiled fondly at the whole affair, catching Molly's gaze. The older woman mouthed her thanks, to which the younger winked in appreciation. Everyone began to take their seats at the table. It had been an entire year since they'd all been together in one place so the conversation was loud and unending throughout the meal. As the plates cleared and the conversation lulled, Arthur invited anyone with important news to announce it.

Severus stood first, clearing his throat. "I'm proud to say that Nadia and I will be having twins come this June," he stated with a smile.

Everyone cheered, murmuring happily for them. "On the subject of children...we'll be having another boy," Draco said for all to here.

"And I'm having a girl," Gabby added. The family twittered about how they simply had to be friends. Then they quieted again when the brunette clinked her glass. "Oh and I thought you should know, Zane and I will be getting married next Fall." She held out her engagement ring. Fleur, who was sitting next to her cursed in French and then grabbed her hand gushing over how gorgeous the ring was.

Lucius, who hardly ever spoke at these functions, stood then. Narcissa furrowed her brow at her husband, confused by what he would like to share. "It's no mystery that Narcissa and I were forced to marry straight after school...hardly as a whim of passion. But I've grown to love my wife immensely...so I would like to invite you all...my family, that is, to our renewal of vows this April."

The group was silent. It was rare indeed for the ex-Death Eater to publicly declare his affection for his wife...but by the look on her face, apocalyptic for him to propose to her in front of people. She blushed, smiling as he gazed at her affectionately. She brushed her happy tears away and swallowed. "Yes. April 3rd, in the gardens."

Sirius began the cheers, whistling roguishly for his cousin. He then added over the noise. "As of this morning Teddy is officially my son!" Teddy laughed as he was patted on the back.

As the excitement began to die once more, George stood. "Well I have an announcement. Now wait here," he disappeared and then came back with a velvet sack over his shoulder. "Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!" he bellowed in a deep voice. "Presents for all the kids in the room! You too Sirius!"

Everyone laughed as the children and teenagers scurried to see what he had in the bag. The ginger man had plushies for the babies too. Arthur chuckled at the sight of the long dormant personality of his mischievous son, inviting everyone to the den for dessert and tea. Dan Davis took to the small upright piano with carols and Sirius sang loudly every word. Harry held Hermione close, smiling at the chaos around him. This was why he won the war. For this gigantic family.


	38. Chapter 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

Harry looked at his watch again, tapping his foot impatiently. "Girls, I know you want to look good for your men, but we are going to be late," he called. The Potters and Davises celebrated Christmas separately that morning and were supposed to meet to and exchange gifts between lunch and dinner. The hero sighed in relief as the three girls started descending the stairs, their gifts in hand.

He watched them go through the floo, patiently before charging through after them excitedly. He was met by a warm kiss from Hermione. Smiling goofily, he cocked a brow in puzzlement. "I love the new wand, love. It like...I held it and my magic almost sang in ecstasy at the union. What's in it?" she gushed excitedly.

Harry smiled. He had noticed a couple of months back that her magic wasn't as potent as he remember and she complained about her wand acting up. "In a word...you."

"You aren't going to tell me?" she pouted.

"I will say that I just elaborated on what already existed and...one of the things I love about you is that you have this irritating tenacity to get to the bottom of things," he said teasingly.

"I thought the whole deal with wandcraft was that the wand chooses the wizard, anyway."

"It does...when you're young without any life experience. But as you get older and you experience things like war and come into contact with your soulmate your magical properties deviate from their purest form...this is kind of the issue that has Ollivander and I on non-speaking terms. I'm a Soul Mage so I can make custom made wands for adults easily, because I can look into the weaving of one's soul...he can't."

Hermione detected the sadness in his voice. "Well will you at least tell me how many ingredients?" she pled.

"Two cores and three woods," he replied, walking into the living room.

"That means I only need to figure out what the other two woods and one core are if you truly just expanded on my old wand."

"You tell me," he teased. He placed his gift under the tree next to the ten others that remained. "So how should we start?"

"Well, you're the leader of the pack, you start," Zane chuckled.

Harry glanced at Elijah who nodded and exhaled. "Alright...well I picked..." he picked up the long box he had just set down, "Jacob."

Jacob's blue eyes widened and stood up to receive it. He excitedly tore through the paper, ripped open the box and gasped in little boy excitement. "It's a broom, Mama! What kind? I don't see the label."

Harry smiled. "You are holding the first model of the _Phoenix,_ by Harry Potter. I just signed a deal with Quality Quidditch." He watched in pride as the Davis brothers crowded around to examine it.

"Don't you dare in the house," Hermione warned, her boys whining in protest. "I'm sure Harry will give you lessons when we're finished, Jake. Now, who did you pick?"

Jacob hesitantly put his broom aside and got up to get his gift. He shyly handed, the tragic attempt at wrapping, present to Delilah. "I had Dell." He blushed in an adorable way. " I made it myself...it's the only think I can make good by myself actually."

Delilah took the gift and carefully opened it, finding a slightly crookedly crafted leather journal with her name burned in a wobbly print on the cover. She ran her fingers lovingly over it.

"I-I thought that next time you get sick and don't want to talk to us again you could...you could write it down," he explained in a small, soft voice.

The room was silent in wait. Finally Delilah stood and squeezed the boy into a tight hug. "Thanks, Jake. This is very thoughtful and sweet." She wiped a lone tear away and stepped around her siblings to the tree. "Okay, I had Hermione."

Hermione blinked in surprise, taking the present as she sat in Harry's warm lap. She ripped the paper away to see a photo album. The first page had two family trees.

"I was inspired by your class last month and I know you said a birch tree is usually used for this but it doesn't fit our family situation at all so I did some research and found that aspen trees share their root systems and the branches tangle together at the top."

Sure enough there were two skinny trees with interconnecting roots, one with Harry's picture and the other with hers and the branches were decorated with photos of the children. The actual album had photos of them all throughout the last five months. "Thank you Dell. It's perfect." She stood and hugged the youngest Potter, rubbing her back. Then she levitated her gift from the tree into Zane's lap. "I had Zane."

The blonde smiled opening the present he froze and reverently rubbed the fabric inside. "This is..." he croaked.

"You told me that you didn't want to deal with all their clothing and told me to donate them to a good cause. I found it disturbing that the only memory of them would be photographs...and you had few heirlooms. So I began quilting some of their most iconic clothes together and truly lucked out with picking you as my Secret Santa...and donated their things to a good cause...as you wished."

Eli watched with a smile as his best friend rushed to hug his mother. Zane sobbed into the woman's neck, haven't cried since the night he arrived in the Davis Mansion. "Thank you, Mama Mione," he shuddered. Gabby had tears in her eyes to see him so vulnerable. "Okay...one moment," he sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Sorry...okay...I picked Sammy."

"You need a hanky man?" Samson joked.

"Nope not yet," Zane breathed.

Sam furrowed his brow and cautiously opened the large box. He removed the lid and paled, tears twinkling in his blue eyes. "Sam what is it?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"After the funeral, we were all in the family room at the old house and suddenly Sam's magic exploded at his anger and grief and splintered Mr. Derek's guitar into thousands of pieces and _Reparo_ wouldn't work...Sam of course felt even worse," Zane explained. "It took me five years, but I finally put it all back together. It was a perfect coincidence that I was his gifter and he's gotten so good at guitar." His eyes were trained on the twin.

Samson pulled the instrument out and lovingly played a soft melody. "Wow...thanks Zane...it's perfect," he breathed shakily. He hesitantly put the guitar back in the box and fetched his gift. "This is for Gabby."

She opened it with a smile and furrowed her brow at the tiny wooden crib. "Uh...Sam I know babies are small, but I'm not having a pixie," she chuckled.

Samson snorted. "It enlarges once you take it out of the box."

"Thank you Sam." Gabby hugged him as she stood. "The baby thanks you too. Um, I had Dan."

Daniel blinked a few ties as he stared at the wrapping. He quietly tore it open and grinned. It was a nicely bound book of blank sheet music. "Thank you Gabrielle it's lovely. This is for Christianne."

Chris smiled, squealing happily. It was a cedar art box with pastels and colored pencils. "Thanks Dan! I had Jonah."

Jonah took the gift and laughed at what he unwrapped. It was the Weasleys' original prank book that had been taken off the market in order to give Severus reprieve. He hugged her and handed his gift to Eli. Eli unwrapped the box and grinned at the leather messenger bag he found.

"I'm tired of watching you carry all your books around, bro," Jonah teased.

Eli stood nervously and handed an envelope to Harry. "Here," he said softly, looking away.

Harry stared at the boy as he opened it and then he read the letter, catching the small item that fell into his hand. He looked up at the boy, folded the letter and nodded with a smile.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked trying to sneak a peek.

"Back woman! It's between us men folk!" he chastised her playfully.

"Fine...well I better go get dinner started-"

"No we have one more present for you two," Zane interrupted. He handed Harry a snow globe and Hermione leaned over to touch it. In that Instant, the blonde muttered, "_Portus._"

The couple spun out of the room with the portkey, landing in a spacious airplane cabin. They looked around cautiously at the roses and champagne. When they realized there was no danger, Hermione cupped Harry's cheeks.

"Are you okay? I know you hate portkeys," she said softly. He nodded panting, he shot his gaze to the Captain as he entered.

"We'll be taking off soon. I was asked to give you this. If there's anything you need do not hesitate to ask."

Harry took the card and read it, chuckling. "'Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad! Enjoy your romantic holiday in Paris! You've definitely earned it this semester!' And they all signed it."

Hermione giggled and then slid her hand up around his neck and stole a warm kiss. Harry blinked, the woman having his full attention. He lifted her up and sat them both on one of the bench seats, kissing her lovingly. Hermione grinned straddling his lap and continued the deep, hot kisses.

* * *

Later that night, Harry rested on one elbow gazing down at his lover's naked back. He lazily caressed his knuckles over her bare shoulder, kissing it softly. Hermione hummed rolling unto her back to gaze up at him with a satisfied smile.

"What did Eli give you? she asked in her raspy voice.

Harry chuckled. "You are relentless, love," he sighed. He summoned the envelope and handed her the two pieces of paper, palming the little item before she saw it. "Here, read it aloud please."

Hermione started reading softly. "_Dear Harry James Potter, You and I did not get off to a good start in the father/son realm when you and my mother made the difficult announcement that you both would start dating again. I had been the man of the house for so long that I was reluctant to give the reins over to someone else - especially someone I didn't really know. But after watching the way you parent your daughters, how you've mentored my brothers and Zane, and most importantly how you love my mother I can't find any reason why you couldn't handle this rapidly growing family. It's been a long time since I have seen her so happy and who am I to make her already trying life any more difficulty. She deserves the best and you, sir, are damn near perfect! I've grown to respect and care for you and your wisdom. And it would be an honor to call you my father. See the following document for the full intent of this letter. Sincerely, Elijah Ellis Davis."_ Hermione smiled with tiny tears in her eyes as she switched the second sheet to the front. She let out a startled half sob. "_This document hereby declares the formal blessing in marriage bestowed to one, Harry James Potter, for the hand of Hermione Jane Granger Davis. This statement cannot be retracted or rearranged."_ She chuckled at the sight of the six signatures of her sons. She went to tease Harry but froze at the sight of the antique engagement ring he was holding.

"He got the girls in on it too, because this was my mother's." He took her hand and kissed the knuckles lovingly. "I love you. I don't think I could attempt going on without you by my side again. And I don't think my girls can bare another woman coming and going as she pleases...and god I think of those boys as my own. Would you please continue to anchor and captivate me as my wife?"

Hermione tossed the papers aside and pulled him into a deep kiss. "Yes!" she squealed capturing another kiss. She let him slide it on her finger and then continued to express her gratitude with her mouth on his.

Harry smiled as she broke away. "That wasn't a 'yes,' that was a 'hell yes,'" he teased.

"This is a beautiful ring, Harry why didn't you give it to Ginny?" Hermione asked, examining it lovingly.

"I tried... but she wanted a _rock_," he drawled. "It's suits you better."

Hermione grinned. "So...There is a rather large tub in the bathroom...want to celebrate?"

"You are insatiable woman," Harry groaned. After a few seconds he began rolling out of bed. "I'l get the champagne!"

Hermione giggled as she scampered into the bath.


	39. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Well I think I've run out of literary **_**oomph **_**and can't see where this story will end if I continue. While some of you (I'm flattered to say) would be satisfied with a never ending story, I want to stretch my imagination to write another. Thank you for your encouragement and reviews and support. This next chapter will be the close of this story. Once again, thanks for reading! -**_**freddimac87**_


	40. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Five Years Later...**

Harry kissed the top of the twins' heads in their cribs and stretched sleepily as he moved on to Liam's room down the hall. The little boy was fast asleep on his play rug, waiting for his Daddy to come read a story. Harry smiled as he lifted him up and tucked him into his bed, calling for Angel to keep him warm. The wolf settled in as Harry picked up Liam's stuffed lion and blankie and nestled them into his son's grasp. He kissed his raven mop of hair and flicked off the lights.

The man yawned as he entered the master bedroom, grinning at his wife as she busily marked essays on their bed. He bent to give her a quick kiss and then went about changing into his sleeping pants.

"Are they down?" She asked, looking up. She took a moment to admire that Harry still showed no sign of losing his physique.

"Yep. I forgot how bad ear aches are...for all parties involved," he breathed happily. "Did you hear from Dan and Dell today?"

"Yes. They love their apartment. You were right it was the best wedding gift."

"Who wants to live in the married dorms? They are shadier on principal, even in Paris."

Hermione rolled her brown eyes. "Anyway...the Healing school at The Sorbonne is better than they both anticipated and they miss us all terribly."

"I'm sure they said the last bit out of obligation," he snorted.

"Harry! Bite your tongue!" she squealed.

"Oh come on, Mione," he teased. "They're newlyweds living in Paris during their freshman year of university...they are having the time of their lives! We are secondary to sex in all thought processes."

Hermione pursed her lips. "Point taken. How was the Harvest Pageant at the primary?"

"You mean when the twins weren't wailing in agony? Juni was adorable as the little Autumn Fairie and Toby Snape made for an amusing pumpkin," Harry snickered. "Zane was so proud. Severus looked like he was going to die of embarrassment."

"Chris and Eli are in New York today and will be home tomorrow. And Jonah and Samson's cafe opens tomorrow night," she commented returning to her work.

Harry sighed happily as he climbed into bed and picked up the book he'd been reading earlier. This was the life. A lot had happened in the last five years. Harry and Hermione got married and thanks to their incredibly high fertility rate had Liam James right off the bat. The couple were proud grandparents not once but twice through Zane and Gabby. Harry had rebuilt his parent's house in Godric's Hollow, where they could both get away from the public and the school's prying eyes.

Juniper Anne Peters was born in May and her parents were wed the following October. Harry and Hermione had gotten married in June and moved everything out of Harry's Hogsmeade home so that the younger couple could claim it as their own. While Zane was taking over WizTech, Gabby partnered with Jessa to create a children's boutique in the upper level of the blonde's store. Three months later the Peteres announced they were pregnant with Coraline Jane Peters.

Christianne and Elijah got married as soon as she graduated from Hogwarts, moving into the Davis Manor in Ottery St. Catchpole, seeing as Eli was the one to renovate and purchase it in the first place. The couple were in charge of marketing for WizTech and travelled often. However, Christy was now three months pregnant.

The twins were opening a coffee shop with live music on Saturdays in Diagon Alley next door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezies. They coincidentally were engaged to two Weasleys: Jonah to Ron's daughter, Misty, and Samson to Bill's daughter, Anna. They were rooming together in a flat in London.

Dan and Dell married in July after both were accepted into the French Healers' School at The Sorbonne. Harry and Hermione bought them a Parisian flat as a wedding gift. Jake was in his third year at hogwarts and a star quidditch player for Gryffindor. Girls weren't on his radar yet. Teddy Lupin was attending University in the States while juggling a relationship with the older and distinctly male, Randy Weasley...much to Ron's distress...and Sirius' delight. The Blacks adopted a daughter after Finn turned four and named her Cassiopeia, to Remus' horror. The Snapes had twins on the way, Severus fainted at the news after he had also been named the new Headmaster at Hogwarts.

Lucius and Narcissa decided to go traveling around the world and had returned from their trip to China with an infant girl, whom they showered with gifts and affection. Leah Malfoy would get on well with the Potter twins quite nicely. Harry grinned at the thought of his two little angels, Athena and Alaina. Yes...everything was near perfect.

Except Annabelle, Darren, and Gabe Malfoy were staying with Molly at the moment while Draco was looking for his wife. Ginny tended to disappear on her own whim these days, leaving Draco and the children worried she wouldn't return. This was the third time in two months she'd gone. He wondered how many more times it would take for the aristocrat to leave her instead.

Harry was drawn from his thoughts at the sound of Athena fussing again. He held up his hand to stay his wife and went to comfort the eight month baby before she woke her equally ill sister.

Hours later, Hermione stretched and stowed her work, realizing Harry still wasn't back. She quietly tiptoed into the nursery and gave a silent chuckle at the scene. Athena was wide awake, drooling on a lock of her father's hair as he slept soundly in the rocking chair. Hermione calmly to their daughter and hummed a song softly with Athena in her arms. Quickly, the babe fell into a deep sleep. Her mother tucked her into her crib and then took another look at her husband.

It was moments like these she couldn't help compare Derek with Harry. As far as the physical attributes went. Derek had been a...n intellectual with a tall skinny build. His hair grayed prematurely and he was pale. Harry however was all hard muscle and angles and tan with just a bit of salt at the temples of his raven hair. He was a more powerful wizard too. Derek had no doubt loved her, and she him, but she found that Harry was better at being married and having children. How the man made time for every little engagement the kids found important was beyond to Hermione. Harry always put his wife's needs before his own. Derek...well it had been about him a majority of the time. But Hermione had found it endearing at the time. It made her wonder what would have happened to the relationship once the kids were gone. Merlin, Derek was a pain during pregnancy...but Harry made the process so easy with his constant care and devotion. She was spoiled by the man. And the sex...well Harry was passionate about everything he did and he was very skilled at making his wife feel desirable and satiated.

Hermione jumped as his deep voice entered her thoughts. "What are you thinking about so hard?" he croaked from the rocking chair.

"Oh...do you ever compare me to Ginny?" she asked.

Harry stood with worry etched into his face. "Certainly not, there's really nothing to compare. You are a far better woman," Harry whispered. "Are you alright?"

She accepted his embrace, cuddling into his chest. "I do. Compare you to Derek often, I mean. I know I'm better than Gin in character but am I prettier...sexier?"

Harry pushed her away at arms length. "Oh definitely, yes. Hermione I thought you were beautiful back in First Year when you had bad teeth and bushy hair. And unlike with Gin, getting in the mood with you is definitely not a chore...but you know that, I've told you that before. What is bothering you?"

"I think...I love you more than I ever did Derek," she said sadly.

Harry's features gentled in understanding. "Have you figured out those wand components yet?"

The offhand question confused her. "N-No."

"Well there's Vine Wood and dragon heartstring like your old wand and Hazel wood. But what really makes it work is the phoenix feather in its core and the flecks of Holly in the woodwork."

Hermione's widened. "Holly and Phoenix feathers, but that's your wand!"

Harry nodded. "You see, I know you love me more than Derek Davis because we are magical soul mates. But it doesn't matter that we wasted time with Derek and Gin because...first of all, we have nine amazing children because of that time with them. But more importantly it got us to this point. Everything happens for a reason, Mione. So compare all you want, but I'm not going to leave or be offended by it. Now come to bed so I can show exactly how sexy I think you are."

Hermione smiled, letting herself be lifted into his strong arms and carried to bed. "I love you," she purred.

Harry's green eyes twinkled in adoration. "I love you more."

Hermione couldn't help thinking that to be abundantly obvious in everything the man did.


End file.
